Vampire Beauty
by lynavra
Summary: Rosalie Hale era la chica más hermosa de Rochester, pero una noche acabaron con todos sus sueños. Carlisle Cullen la salvó de la muerte, convirtiéndola en vampiro. -Rosalie POV
1. Renacer

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes, algunos fragmentos de diálogos y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y otros entes como Summit. Vamos, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Como ya comenté hace tiempo en mi perfil, este iba a ser otro fic "corto", concretamente son cinco capítulos con opción a uno más, pero ese lo publicaré en forma de one-shot dentro de un tiempo. Se trata de la historia de Rosalie desde que se convirtió en vampiro hasta tiempo después de que encontrase a Emmett._

_Advertencias sobre __**Spoilers**__, todas las posibles. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la historia de Rose es relatada en_ _"Eclipse". Así que, todo el que no lo haya leído, que se abstenga de leer el fic. Además, esta historia ha sido actualizada para incluir pequeñas informaciones relatadas en "Breaking Dawn". No son especialmente relevantes, pero no dejan de ser spoilers._

-.-.-.-

_"Cuando matas a alguien no sólo le quitas todo lo que tiene, sino también lo que podrí­a llegar a tener."_

**"Sin Perdón"**, Clint Eastwood.

-.-.-.-

**I. ****RENACER**

No era capaz de entender nada de lo que había ocurrido. Mejor dicho, por qué había ocurrido. Lo recordaba todo de una manera muy vívida –más de lo que habría deseado-, pero seguía sin comprenderlo. Y tampoco sabía interpretar qué era lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Ya debería estar muerta, al menos eso era lo que deseaba; era lo único que me quedaba, lo único que esperaba en esos momentos.

El frío y la nieve crearon un helado manto sobre mí cuando aún continuaba tirada en mitad de la calle, donde esos desalmados me habían dejado.

Debería haber llamado a mi padre cuando tuve tiempo, tendría que haberle avisado para que me fuera a recoger cuando salí de la casa de Vera. Empero, fui incapaz de sospechar de _él_, ni tampoco de sus amigos. Después de todo, se suponía que él era mi príncipe y que en una semana yo comenzaría a ser la reina.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba condenada a morir en mitad de la calle.

El frío era algo insoportable, se me habían entumecido por completo las extremidades y no sentía la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía si conservaba todas mis prendas intactas. La sensación era agónica. Además, me sentía humillada y engañada.

A mi alrededor, la única luz que había cerca era la de las farolas. Para más señas, una de ellas estaba rota. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y las sombras, a las que yo estaba a punto de sumarme.

Desmoralizada, esperaba a que la muerte me llevara y que todo aquel dolor cesara de una vez por todas.

Al principio creí que alguien me encontraría, que irían a salvarme, pero ya era imposible. Yo lo sabía. Lo iba a perder todo: mi familia, mis sueños, mi futuro, todo iba a desaparecer.

Un fuerte pinchazo me hizo retorcerme de dolor.

¿Cuándo iba a terminar aquello? No podría soportarlo mucho más, deseaba que todo acabara. Y aún así, nunca lo hacía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estaba pasando eso? ¿Había hecho yo algo malo, algo que me hubiera llevado hasta allí? Yo había sido una buena persona, una buena hija. Siempre había hecho lo que mis padres me habían pedido, fui a los sitios que ellos me dijeron, me comporté como ellos habían querido. Entonces, ¿qué podría haber hecho mal? Nunca le hice daño a nadie y, además, la gente me admiraba, todos me miraban al pasar. Todos me querían.

Otra ráfaga de dolor me inundó y sentí que mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. Las notaba a su paso, quemando mis carrillos. Llegó un momento en el que ya no me importaba lo que dejaba atrás, pues sólo quería que parase.

Y entonces escuché el sonido de pasos apremiantes cerca de mí.

Quizá alguien había salido a buscarme. Después de todo, me encontraba a tan sólo unas calles de mi casa. Mis padres estarían preocupados, seguramente habrían sacado a la gente de sus camas para emprender mi búsqueda. Era lógico.

Traté de incorporarme, pero me fue imposible. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de observar con mis propios ojos el estado en el que me encontraba y no quería ser espectadora de cómo mi belleza se había esfumado en las últimas horas.

Mi belleza, la misma que me había llevado a esa situación. Si no hubiera sido hermosa, jamás habría conocido a Royce y, seguramente, estaría felizmente casada con alguien a quien amara, igual que había hecho Vera. Bien era cierto que, de ser haber sido así, tampoco habría logrado las cosas que tanto anhelaba. Las cosas que se suponía iban a ser mías gracias a Royce y su familia.

Continuaba pensando en ello cuando alguien se acercó a mí, pero no era nadie que yo hubiera imaginado. No esperaba que él hubiera formado parte de la partida de búsqueda.

—Santo Cielo —escuché que exclamó. Sin duda mi estado era deplorable—. Pero, ¿qué te han hecho? —me preguntó con voz lastimosa. Aunque casi fue una pregunta al aire, pues yo era incapaz de responderle.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen, el apuesto doctor.

Nunca me había caído bien. Ni él, ni su mujer, ni el hermano de ésta. No me gustaba que fueran más apuestos que yo, eso me resultaba muy molesto. A pesar de no conocerles, de haberles visto en contadas ocasiones, algo me había hecho mantenerme a cierta distancia de ellos siempre. A veces pensaba que no sólo era porque poseyeran una belleza casi como la mía o quizá superior, que había algo más. Algo que emanaban, una sensación.

Hasta aquella noche pensé que eran tonterías, chiquilladas que se me habían ocurrido, probablemente, por medio de la envidia. Seguramente aquellas tres personas eran tan normales como el resto y mi absurda creencia o resquemor era tan sólo parte de la inquina que les tenía. Pero no, en realidad, no era algo tan simple.

Me di cuenta de que el doctor se había arrodillado junto a mí y me observaba alguna de las heridas.

—¡No me toque! —le grité como pude. Pero mi voz era más un quejido que otra cosa. Él trataba de curarme, mas yo no atendía a razones—. ¡He dicho que me quite las manos de encima!

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerle daño —me susurró, sujetándome los brazos para que no me hiciera más daño—. Por favor, no malgaste su fuerza. ¿Recuerda cómo se llama?

Qué pregunta tan absurda, por supuesto que recordaba cómo me llamaba. Me estaba muriendo, pero no me había vuelto idiota. Rosalie Hale. Ese era mi nombre, el nombre que me acompañaría durante toda la eternidad como símbolo de lo que fui y de lo que pude haber llegado a ser.

El doctor, sin hacerme caso, continuaba con su trabajo, aunque no parecía demasiado esperanzado. Mi final estaba cerca, lo presentía, y él no parecía poder hacer nada por remediarlo.

—Rosalie… Rosalie Hale —contesté a duras penas y arrastrando las sílabas. Cada vez mi voz luchaba más a la hora de salir, el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Cada fibra de mi ser estaba muriendo. Incluso pude verlo en el rostro del doctor, quien estaba profundamente afligido.

En cuanto le dije mi nombre, algo pasó por su mente a gran velocidad. Supuse que habría escuchado lo referente a mi compromiso con el hijo de los King, ya que iba a ser una boda por todo lo alto, como yo siempre había soñado. Y al final, todo se quedó en nada, lo único que quedaba de ese compromiso era muerte y destrucción.

Atisbé a ver una mueca en su rostro, como si tratara de reprenderse a sí mismo por algo que yo desconocía. Se me quedó mirando y pude notar que no había nada que pudiera hacerse para salvar mi _vida_.

—Srta. Hale —me llamó, pero yo ya no escuchaba. Había entrado en una especie de trance y se me había nublado la vista. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento—, Srta. Hale —insistía él, zarandeándome con delicadeza tratando así de hacerme regresar.

Le escuché suspirar fuertemente, aunque no sabía cómo era capaz de darme cuenta. Al parecer, no había perdido el oído, pero mi visión continuaba sumida en la profunda oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que pude oír fueron mis propios gritos de dolor cuando el doctor Cullen me alzó del suelo en sus brazos. Mi tormento creció de manera exponencial, de nuevo me pareció que iba a morir. Mucho más que minutos atrás. Creí sentirle susurrándome algo, seguramente para tranquilizarme, pero ya no me era posible enterarme. El dolor nublaba todo lo demás.

Y, de repente, noté que empezábamos a correr. Aunque, por lo rápido que iba, era más parecido a volar. Eso no ayudaba en nada a mi estado físico, sino que lo empeoraba. Tanto que creí que se trataba de una especie de tortura.

El frío continuaba helándome de forma mucho más fuerte que antes. En los brazos del doctor, la gélida noche era mucho más intensa.

Pensé que todo aquello no iba a terminar jamás y eso me infundó de un profundo temor. Yo misma noté que mi corazón se estaba ralentizando, y fue entonces cuando quedé inconsciente.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una luminosa y apacible habitación. El frío había cesado e incluso se podría decir que me encontraba a gusto. El dolor estaba remitiendo y casi no sentía los fuertes pinchazos, ni tampoco los miembros entumecidos. Di gracias a Dios por haberme enviado al doctor, pues pensé que me había salvado y me había devuelto a la vida.

Estaba tumbada en una pequeña cama.

Inclusive por un instante fui capaz de respirar profundamente como no había podido en muchas horas. Hasta que comenzó todo. De repente fue igual que si algo me cortara en varias partes de mi cuerpo: primero en el cuello, después en mis pequeñas muñecas y por último en los tobillos. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, tanto por el dolor que suponía, como por la sorpresa. Posteriormente supe que había sido Carlisle, pero en esos momentos nada tenía lógica para mí.

Fue como si mi cuerpo comenzara a quemarse, todo el dolor que había sentido durante horas no era nada comparado con _aquello_.

Empecé a retorcerme por lo que sentía, me estaban torturando. El doctor me había hecho regresar a la vida para hacerme sufrir más aún. Yo no era dueña de mi cuerpo, lo único que podía hacer era sentir toda esa agonía que me estaba destrozando –en un sentido completamente literal.

Cuando fui capaz de abrir los ojos por unos instantes, vi que Carlisle Cullen continuaba a mi lado, sentado, sosteniéndome como podía. Pero no era fácil, yo no paraba de retorcerme por el dolor. Eso parecía el infierno, un eterno fuego que me estaba quemando. Destrozando cada parte de mí.

—Máteme, máteme —le rogué a gritos, cuando fui capaz de articular palabra. Mis ojos estaban húmedos, de nuevo estaba llorando de forma imparable.

—Shhhh —trató de calmarme él, acariciándome el cabello—. Tranquila, Rosalie, pronto acabará. Todo va a acabar, te lo prometo —me susurró. Pero me daba igual lo que pudiera decirme; quería morir, quería que todo ese dolor acabara de una vez por todas. A cada segundo era más intenso.

—A-cabe con… esto —tartamudeé, implorándole que olvidara lo que había estado haciendo y me matara—. Por… favor —después, un nuevo grito de dolor salió de mis labios.

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo —me dijo, apenado por todo lo que estaba sufriendo—. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa… no podía salvarte de otra forma. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

No sabía a qué se refería, ¿salvarme? ¿Cómo podía hablar de salvarme, cuando mi interior se estaba quemando y me llevaba a mí con él? En esos momentos no lo entendía, pero tampoco podía pensar en ello. Era incapaz de concentrarme en nada que no fuera el agonizante dolor que estaba sintiendo.

El doctor me tomó la mano y se colocó a mi lado para no hacerme más daño. Mi otra mano estaba ocupada recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, en los lugares en los que el punzante dolor me acechaba, como si de alguna manera pudiera llegar a hacer algo por detenerlo. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera arreglarlo, ya no.

En un sentido estrictamente humano, yo estaba muriendo. Y de manera totalmente irrevocable.

Deseaba que el tormento de cuando me encontraba en la calle regresara a mí y se llevara _ese_. Ya ni me preocupaba el frío que desprendía Carlisle Cullen, en realidad, deseaba que me llenara con él y desapareciera así el ardor que me estaba quemando. Por eso apreté con todas mis fuerzas su mano, tratando de aferrarme a ese frío.

Él lo notó y colocó su otra mano sobre una de mis mejillas. Y aún así, la cosa no mejoraba, la quemazón seguía torturándome. Yo ya no podía preocuparme por nada más, hasta que el doctor comenzó a hablarme.

—Ojalá no tuvieras que pasar por esto —dijo él con la voz tomada—. Sé lo que estás sintiendo, de veras, yo pasé por lo mismo. Y también mi esposa y su… y Edward —por primera vez escuché el nombre del que pronto sería uno de mis hermanos—. Por favor, créeme, esto pasará. Pronto estarás bien de nuevo y ya no sentirás dolor. Serás una persona nueva —el tono de su voz era cada vez más indeciso, fui consciente de ello en los momentos en los que mi dolor me daba una mínima tregua, inferior a lo que para cualquier persona normal sería un segundo.

No estaba segura de lo que me estaba hablando, ¿ellos habían pasado por lo mismo? ¿Por qué? Y ¿cómo había sucedido?

Grité de nuevo y Carlisle me recostó de mejor manera en la cama, ya que si continuaba así, acabaría cayéndome al suelo. Un fuego intenso se concentró en los lugares por los que había comenzado todo aquel calvario, no podría soportarlo mucho más.

—Rosalie, lo siento —decía él, sin dejar de disculparse en todo momento—. Te he convertido en uno de nosotros… Todo pasará, pero no serás exactamente igual a como eras hasta hace unas horas. Nosotros somos distintos, no somos personas normales —no sonaba demasiado convencido en su discurso. Pero yo lo único que podía hacer era tratar de escucharle, para ver si así lograba aclarar lo que me estaba sucediendo—. Ni tampoco nos comportamos como ellos, como la gente que conocías.

Hizo especial hincapié en el tiempo pretérito, aquello no me gustó lo más mínimo. _La gente que conocías_, no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez como un desagradable eco en mi cabeza. No iba a ser como los demás, ¿por qué?

De pronto me pareció notar que algo iba desplazándose en mi interior, a mucha velocidad. Después supe que era el veneno, la ponzoña, pero todavía quedaba por saber la peor parte. La parte más dura.

—Nosotros somos vampiros —me dijo. Y se quedó callado, quizá esperando mi respuesta; que llegó en forma de grito desgarrado pero no por lo que dijo, sino por el intenso dolor que cada vez era más fuerte—. Y en unos días… tú también lo serás.

Estaba claro, el siguiente paso en mi tormento eran las alucinaciones. No sabía lo que me había dicho realmente el doctor, si bien estaba segura de que _eso_ no había salido de sus labios. No le creí. Era todo mentira, seguramente producto de mi mente.

Continué retorciéndome de dolor.

No obstante, la voz de Carlisle seguía insistiendo en lo mismo y una palabra se repetía de manera incesante: _vampiros_. Me negaba a aceptarlo, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, ni tampoco era algo lógico. Los vampiros eran una leyenda, formaban parte de los mitos populares, de los monstruos imaginarios que te acechaban en los cuentos para no dormir; eran seres infernales, con grandes colmillos y una enorme sed de sangre humana. La familia del doctor Cullen no tenía ese aspecto. Aunque la sombra de la duda se cernió sobre mí un instante: los cortes, esos que había sentido justo antes de empezar a vivir la tortura. Quizá habían sido producto de sus colmillos… No, era imposible.

Era absurdo, una estupidez.

De nuevo creí que el dolor me estaba haciendo escuchar y pensar cosas que no eran, para nada, propias de mí ni de ninguna señorita como yo. Ya ni le escuchaba.

No era consciente de los días que habían pasado, ni de la hora. Nada referente al tiempo ni al espacio formaba ya parte de mis conocimientos. Tampoco me interesaba. Lo único que sabía era que quería morir de una vez, que quería terminar con todo ese dolor que me estaba destruyendo. La garganta me hacía daño; no me beneficiaba gritar tanto, mas no podía evitarlo.

Escuché vagamente que el doctor persistía en su idea de los vampiros. Me lo explicó todo, cómo vivían, cómo se alimentaban y cómo me sentiría yo cuando todo regresara a la _normalidad_. Continuaba sin creerle, pues no podía. Empecé a pensar que él creía lo que estaba diciéndome, que no eran alucinaciones mías, pero eso no lo hacía más verdadero.

No podía ser. Yo no podía convertirme en un vampiro, yo no podía ser un monstruo.

Me encontraba sumida en un mundo de oscuridad, parte de mí imaginaba que era el paso previo a la muerte. Pero la otra parte, la que no podía dejar de escuchar a Carlisle con sus historias, estaba segura de que había algo más aparte de aquello.

No podía abrir los ojos, hacía horas que era incapaz. O quizá no quería. No deseaba aceptar los cuentos del doctor porque no eran ciertos. No lo eran. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que un enorme fuego me estaba consumiendo de manera muy rápida. De pronto noté que la helada mano de Carlisle me soltó, ya no estaba a mi lado. Al menos eso creía yo.

Me pareció escuchar el sonido de una puerta y multitud de pasos. Eso, cuando no me desgarraban los oídos mis propios gritos de dolor. Poco después noté de nuevo unas manos frías sobre mí, pero la voz no era la del doctor.

—Tranquila, preciosa, no estás sola —me dijo una mujer, con voz dulce. ¿Sería la mujer del doctor? Seguramente, pero yo no podía verla—. Todo va a pasar, ya queda menos, cariño.

Su voz sonaba muy reconfortante, al menos en un sentido anímico. Sin embargo, en el sentido estrictamente físico, eso no ayudaba en nada. Yo continuaba sintiendo la tortura, que ya se estaba alargando por más de un día. Sentía que aquello no iba a acabar nunca. Incluso llegué a pensar que el Infierno existía y que yo me encontraba allí, a pesar de no ser capaz de encontrar una razón para mi estancia en ese lugar.

Le rogué a aquella dulce voz que me matara y acabara con mi tormento del mismo modo que hice muchas veces con el doctor, mas todo continuaba igual.

Mientras tanto, a ratos podía escuchar las voces altas de dos hombres. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, aunque no fui capaz de concentrarme en lo que decían; el dolor me lo impedía.

Yo seguía en el mar de oscuridad en el que llevaba tanto tiempo, únicamente notaba la presencia de alguien a mi lado porque me tomaba de las manos. Algunas veces incluso me acariciaba el rostro, como había hecho el doctor. Pero ya no ayudaba demasiado.

Poco después, se abrió la puerta y alguien entró.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó alguien a quien yo nunca había escuchado con anterioridad. Su voz sonaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

—Creo que ya falta poco —le contestó la mujer.

—Sí, no queda mucho —aseguró él. Eso me resultó muy desconcertante, pero me alivió saber que todo iba a terminar en cuestión de tiempo.

—Edward, quédate con ella. Iré a hablar con Carlisle.

Me pareció escuchar mi nombre como una especie de murmullo molesto cerca de mí, proveniente de la voz de aquel hombre al que la mujer había llamado Edward. ¿No era así como se llamaba el hermano de la esposa del doctor? No estaba segura, únicamente era consciente de mí misma –al menos, de mi dolor- y, por tanto, no podía ponerme a investigar en los asuntos de los demás. Lo que sí pude sentir fue la reticencia de aquella persona con respecto a mí, sobre todo viendo lo fácil que resultó para el doctor y la mujer acercarse para intentar consolarme.

Noté que una nueva lágrima recorría una de mis mejillas y posteriormente cómo una fría mano me la intentó secar.

Entreabrí los ojos todo lo que me fue posible y vi junto a mí a Edward. Su rostro estaba crispado y fruncía el ceño, fue entonces cuando traté de pedirle lo mismo que al resto de los Cullen, pero las palabras no querían salir. Así que, simplemente lo pensé, una y otra vez, como si así pudiera llegar a lograr que mi voz articulara las palabras.

—No —atisbé a escuchar que me decía el muchacho. ¿Me había oído? ¿Había hablado yo? Si fue así, yo no me di cuenta. Y traté de intentarlo de nuevo, pero no lo conseguí—. No será necesario.

Permaneció un rato junto a mí. O al menos eso me pareció, ya que mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Regresé a mi oscuridad, esa en la que no era consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Únicamente existía el dolor.

De vez en cuando me parecía escuchar la voz del doctor, sentía su presencia cerca de mí, si bien el sonido se notaba lejano. Era mi percepción, que había vuelto a sumirse en la lejanía, pues él estaba a mi lado. En los momentos en los que era capaz de detener mis gritos, escuchaba alguna de sus explicaciones. Las cuales persistían en la teoría de los vampiros.

Empecé a creerle. A duras penas comencé a darle crédito a lo que me estaba contando, era la única _esperanza_ que me quedaba. A pesar de que seguía pareciéndome algo completamente impensable. Mi vida, tal y como la conocía, se había terminado.

Hubo un momento en el que fui capaz de moverme por mí misma en la cama. Incluso pude abrir los ojos y comprobé que no había nadie en la habitación. Ni el doctor, ni su mujer, ni el otro muchacho. De repente creí escuchar voces en el pasillo. No me di cuenta de que ya había dejado de chillar.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Carlisle? —espetó bastante irritado el muchacho—. ¿Rosalie Hale? —aquello me molestó, no me gustaba nada el tono de su voz. No había nada de malo en mi nombre, yo no tenía nada de malo. Sin embargo, por su tono parecía todo lo contrario. Eso me ofendió.

—No podía dejarla morir —escuché que le contestaba el doctor, apenado—. Era demasiado… horrible, un desperdicio enorme…

—Lo sé —contestó el otro secamente. De nuevo me molestó muchísimo su actitud. Era como si le quitara importancia a lo que me había pasado, a lo que había vivido. Él no sabía todo lo que yo había tenido que soportar.

—Era una pérdida enorme, no podía dejarla allí —escuché que decía de nuevo el doctor.

—Por supuesto que no —corroboró la mujer, totalmente convencida. Me alegró por unos instantes saber que ambos no querían verme muerta, que querían salvarme.

—Todos los días muere gente, y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla? —preguntó el muchacho. Él, por el contrario, no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de que yo sobreviviera—. La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado —explicó él, molesto.

Volví a alegrarme. Sabían de la culpabilidad de Royce y eso me complacía enormemente. Ni me paré a pensar en cómo era posible que lo supieran. Ese mal nacido y sus amigos lo pagarían caro, desde luego que sí. Aunque el muchacho tenía razón, pues si la familia King hacía las veces de sufridores, nadie sospecharía de ellos. Habría que hacer algo.

En esos momentos no me di cuenta de que ya podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor. A decir verdad, no me percaté de que estaba desvaneciéndose. Yo ya no chillaba. Incluso el fuego había desaparecido, aunque todavía me sentía algo incómoda. Continué escuchándoles hablar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —preguntó el irritante muchacho, incluso percibí un toque de repulsión. ¿Sentía asco hacia mí? Eso era imposible, ¿de dónde había salido ese joven? Cada vez me caía peor.

Logré escuchar incluso el suspiró del doctor Cullen.

—Eso depende de ella, por supuesto. Quizá prefiera escoger su propio camino.

¿Mi propio camino? Si mi memoria no fallaba, de sus explicaciones sacaba en limpio varias cosas, pero la más importante era que mi vida no volvería a ser como la conocía. Que todo iba a cambiar y que yo ya no podría regresar jamás junto a mi familia, no al menos sin producirles daño. Mi vida como Rosalie Hale había terminado, y yo no quería quedarme sola. La soledad me aterraba y más en un mundo como aquel, en el que acababa de enterarme de que los monstruos existían en verdad.

Una sensación de angustia me recorrió todo el cuerpo, como un escalofrío. No pensaba quedarme sola.

En el tiempo que transcurrió desde que les escuché hablar, volví a sentir varios momentos de intenso dolor. Pero pronto se detuvo, todo se quedó en calma. Incluso mi corazón, que ya no latía. Eso me asustó, pero me di cuenta de que a pesar de eso yo continuaba _viva_. En un sentido estrictamente humano, Rosalie Hale había muerto aquella tarde de 1933, si bien la nueva Rosalie continuaba con vida.

Pude ver que la puerta se estaba entreabriendo, el doctor Cullen me observaba desde allí. Yo continuaba recostada, pero ya no me retorcía, ni me quejaba. Me mantenía inmóvil en mi posición, mirándole fijamente bajo las dos capas de mantas que me había puesto encima hacía horas.

Él me sonrió y eso me tranquilizó, en parte. Uno de mis primeros impulsos fue tocarme el pelo, lo tenía completamente enmarañado, así que traté de peinarme como pude con mis propias manos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó, acercándose a mí. Yo seguía sin contestar, observaba todo a mi alrededor como si no lo hubiera visto con anterioridad. En realidad, nunca lo había visto _así_. Escuché que la puerta volvía a abrirse y, con un movimiento que jamás habría podido hacer siendo humana, giré la cabeza en esa dirección, donde se encontraban la mujer del doctor y el otro—. ¿Rosalie?

—¿Sí? —contesté, fue en ese momento cuando reaccioné. Por primera vez desde hacía horas, quizá días, mi voz sonaba igual que siempre. Puede que algo más aguda de lo habitual.

—Te presento a Esme, mi esposa —me dijo, señalando a la mujer que tenía el pelo color caramelo. En seguida se colocó a su lado—. Y este es Edward —el joven continuaba en el quicio de la puerta, como si no quisiera entrar—. Vamos, Edward, ven aquí —le pidió Carlisle.

Aunque a regañadientes, el chico se acercó hasta donde se habían colocado los Cullen. Yo seguía allí, sin decir nada. Pude ver cómo Edward fruncía el ceño y cómo Carlisle era profundamente insistente con él. Incluso resopló.

Esperé a que me hablaran. Mientras tanto, percaté de que los tres tenían los ojos completamente dorados, contrastando con los míos, de color violáceo. Al menos, así habían sido hasta hacía algún tiempo. Lo que no sabía, todavía, era que ya no poseían ese color.

Empecé a sentir una extraña sensación en mi garganta, algo que no me había pasado antes. Y multitud de aromas que jamás había podido captar, llegaron hasta mí al tiempo que mi vista trataba de aclimatarse a lo que me rodeaba.

Carlisle y Esme comenzaron a hablar, diciéndome lo alegres que se sentían de que me encontraba bien por fin. También me ofrecieron que me quedara con ellos. Yo escuchaba atenta, sin saber qué decir por primera vez en mi vida.

—Al principio te sentirás extraña —me explicaba Carlisle—, pero es normal. No te preocupes, no durará siempre. Será sólo hasta que te acostumbres a sobrellevar la sed. Mañana te llevaré a cazar, si quieres —me ofreció. Aquello me sorprendió, yo todavía trataba de asimilarlo todo. Parecía verdad, todo lo que me habían contado empezaba a cobrar sentido. La sensación que me embargaba parecía ser lo que ellos llamaban _sed_.

—¿Sed? —pregunté. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba comprender lo que me pasaba.

—Sí, es lo que sentimos cuando hace tiempo que no nos alimentamos —me contestó Esme, aquella vez. Su voz sonaba dulce, como la primera vez que la oí en mitad de mi tormento. Incluso atisbé un deje maternal—. Por eso cada cierto tiempo salimos a cazar animales, nos alimentamos de ellos y así no tenemos que matar personas. Nosotros no hacemos eso.

Entonces sí que era verdad, todo lo era. Éramos ¿vampiros? Una sensación extraña me llegó, y no era agradable. No me gustaba la idea de ser un monstruo eternamente. Pero al menos estaba viva, todo lo viva que alguien como nosotros podía estar. No había muerto en la calle.

Pero había muchos más detalles que me interesaba saber, necesitaba conocer cómo iba a ser mi vida en adelante.

—Rosalie, ¿me escuchas? —me preguntó Carlisle, había estado hablándome pero yo estaba ensimismada en otras cosas. Le miré y asentí con la cabeza—. Hay algo que debes tener claro: no vas a poder volver a ver a las personas que conocías. Tendrás que dejarlo todo atrás, tu familia, tus amigos… Sería extremadamente peligroso para todos.

—¿No… no volveré a verles? —pregunté en voz muy baja. ¿Jamás iba a volver a ver a mis padres? ¿Ni a mis hermanos?

—Me temo que no. No es recomendable que, durante un tiempo, permanezcas cerca de humanos —me explicaba él—. Además, lo mejor es que todos crean que has muerto —me dijo un poco apesadumbrado.

—¿Muerta? —pregunté sorprendida. Todos iban a pensar que había muerto, nadie sabría que no era así. Ni mis padres, ni tampoco ese mal nacido de Royce. Las cosas no podían quedar así, consiguiendo que se saliera con la suya—. Me gustaría que algunos supieran que no lo estoy… —dije, enfadada.

—Te comprendo, pero no es posible —dijo Carlisle, mirando a Edward. Yo no sabía que Edward estaba al tanto de todo—. Creo que hay una cosa que deberías saber.

¿Qué más podía haber que no me hubieran contado ya? No podía haber nada todavía peor. O quizá sí, ya me esperaba cualquier cosa.

Carlisle le hizo un gesto a Edward, para que fuera él quien continuara hablando. No me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba, tan indiferente.

Suspiró. No parecía agradarle la idea de contarme lo que fuera.

—¿Qué importa? —preguntó él, molesto. Yo me encontraba un poco perdida. Esme le lanzó una mirada de reprobación—. Está bien —cedió, no demasiado entusiasmado—. Algunos de _nosotros_ tenemos dones, capacidades especiales. Según parece, cuando éramos humanos ya poseíamos algo parecido, que al… transformarnos se incrementó —me comentó, mientras yo escuchaba atenta. Eso sonaba interesante. Hubo un pequeño silencio—. Soy capaz de escuchar el pensamiento de los demás, de _todos_ los demás —matizó él. Abrí mucho los ojos, totalmente sorprendida. Lo que faltaba. Un momento. ¿Me estaba escuchando?—. Sí —contestó él, a la pregunta que me había planteado mentalmente.

Estaba segura de que el aspecto de mi rostro sería de profunda indignación, pues era así como me sentía. El irritante chico –no era hermano de Esme y, de hecho, era mucho _mayor_ que yo- podía escuchar cada uno de los pensamientos de todos nosotros. Eso tenía sentido después de ver cómo había reaccionado ante algunas cosas. Aún así, resultaba demasiado molesto no poder pensar en nada que él no fuera a escuchar. Sería incómodo.

De repente me angustió que hubiera sido capaz de ver lo que ocurrió aquella noche y la manera en que quedé, allí en la calle. Apreté la mandíbula, enfadada.

—Y ¿todos tenéis ese tipo de _dones_? —pregunté, todavía molesta.

—No, no todos —me contestó Carlisle—. Nosotros no tenemos, pero conozco a otros que sí, y son verdaderamente poderosos. En sentido estricto, hay cosas que sí se incrementan con respecto a la vida humana. Tengo la teoría de que los aspectos de nosotros mismos que más nos caracterizaban son, precisamente, los que se amplían —explicó.

—¿Yo tengo alguno? —pregunté ansiosa. Me hacía ilusión poder haber mejorado más aún de cuando era humana. Aunque sonaba muy extraño que pensara tan pronto en pretérito, como si todo estuviera tan lejos de mí.

—No lo sabemos todavía —contestó Carlisle, sonriéndome—. Lo que sí es seguro es que, a partir de ahora, podrás hacer cosas que antes no podías —le escuché, cada vez más atenta—. Por eso, es mejor que permanezcas cautelosa. Incluso si prefieres tomar tu propio camino.

—¿Mi propio camino? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, bueno, no estás obligada a permanecer junto a nosotros. No tienes que formar parte de nuestra familia, si no lo quieres así —me explicó Esme.

—No quiero quedarme sola —dije, sonando casi como una niña. A mi modo, esa era una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta de quedarme con ellos.

Esme me sonrió, aquello la hacía feliz. Bien, alguien merecía serlo, supuse.

Carlisle también parecía verdaderamente feliz de escuchar aquello. El que continuaba estoico era Edward, a quien parecía importarle bastante poco el que yo me quedara o me marchara. Seguramente lo que él no quería era que yo me quedara, no parecía caerle bien. Eso me irritaba, ya que no le había hecho nada para que me tratara así, _únicamente_ había estado al borde de la muerte y había pasado algo más de dos días de agónico dolor. Y eso, no había tenido ningún tipo de influencia sobre él. La que había sufrido era yo, no era justo que además de eso él se dedicara a ignorarme. Merecía un poco de atención, al menos. Aunque sólo fuera para explicarme cómo funcionaba ese don suyo. O para demostrarme así, que yo no me había vuelto invisible después de transformarme.

Todavía resultaba extraño. Era complicado enterarse de repente que todos los cuentos que pretendían asustarte cuando eras niña, existían de verdad, y más aún cuando tú te habías convertido en uno de ellos.

Respiré hondo. Ni siquiera me sentía igual al respirar, no _sentía_ nada. Carlisle me había dicho que no lo necesitábamos para sobrevivir. No obstante, lo hacíamos por costumbre y más cuando estaban entre humanos, para disimular.

Me paré a pensar en el hecho de no poder acercarme a los humanos, ¿por qué no podría?

—No serías capaz de soportarlo —contestó, como no, Edward—. Durante el primer año uno no controla su poder y la sed es demasiado intensa como para forzar las cosas de ese modo.

—¿Te importa? Hay algo que se llama intimidad —le dije muy molesta. Supuse que todo sería cuestión de acostumbrarse, y más si tenía que convivir con él. Pero seguía incomodándome que pudiera escuchar cada uno de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, incluso parecía avergonzado. Me dio igual, empezaba a exasperarme que hiciera eso.

Regresó su mirada a las profundidades del suelo, pues seguramente aquella horrible baldosa le parecería más interesante que yo. Bien, podía hacer lo que le apeteciera.

Carlisle se levantó de la pequeña banqueta en la que se había acomodado minutos atrás.

—Tendrás que perdonar a Edward, no lo hace con mala intención —me dijo. Con los labios apretados, sin tan siquiera fingir una sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza—. Será mejor que te dejemos descansar un rato. Después tendremos tiempo de hablar y solucionaremos todas las cuestiones que te plazca conocer.

—Si no os importa, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa —sugerí, no quería continuar con aquel vestido. Ni tampoco con lo que él implicaba.

Esme, que se encontraba ya cerca de la puerta, se giró hacia mí.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Qué tonta he sido. Ahora mismo te traigo ropa nueva —me ofreció, y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Y detrás de ella, el resto de los Cullen.

Yo permanecí allí recostada, a la espera de asimilar por completo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No iba a volver a ser la misma, eso me habían dicho. Llegaría a tal punto que ni siquiera podría permanecer cerca de personas humanas. ¿En qué me había convertido? ¿Era un monstruo? ¿Eso era yo, a partir de entonces?

No me dio tiempo a indagar más sobre mis propios sentimientos, pues Esme ya se encontraba pidiéndome permiso para entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Traía consigo varias prendas de vestir y se fue acercando, poco a poco, a la cama.

—No sabía qué preferirías ponerte, así que te traigo unas cuantas para que escojas —me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo también esbocé una, aunque tampoco me encontraba con demasiadas ganas de sonreír—. Seguro que te quedarán bien, eres preciosa.

Eso sí me gustó. Al menos había alguien que me admiraba, como habían hecho siempre los demás. Una gran sonrisa pobló mi rostro, ya que esa fue mi intención.

Y de pronto noté algo, mi piel no era como antes, al menos no su tacto. Me llevé rápidamente las manos a las mejillas y la nariz, parecía igual que siempre, pero resultaba dura y tersa; como el mármol. Como las paredes del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre, propiedad de los King.

Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par, me encontraba visiblemente sorprendida.

Esme se percató de ello.

—No te preocupes, es parte del proceso. Nuestra piel es… distinta —me explicó, eso no ayudaba nada. Empecé a asustarme, cada segundo más. Seguramente, mi expresión era de terror. Estaba completamente segura. ¿Me había cambiado el rostro? No, no podía ser—. No, por favor, no te inquietes. No era mi intención —se disculpó ella—. Con eso no quiero decir que hayas perdido la belleza, cielo. Al contrario —me aseguró—. Tú misma puedes comprobarlo, en el cuarto de baño hay un gran espejo, si quieres. Pero quizá si haya una cosa que deberías saber, hasta que haya pasado cierto tiempo, tus ojos no serán como los nuestros —hizo una pausa, como si quisiera escudriñar mi respuesta antes de continuar. Yo ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Por lo que más quiera, continúe —le pedí.

—Bueno, al principio es un poco sorprendente, pero pronto te acostumbrarás —fruncí el ceño—. Tus ojos son de un color rojo muy intenso y brillante. Sólo dura un tiempo, hasta que la sangre que tu cuerpo poseía como humana, desaparezca.

¿Rojos? Aquello era demasiado para mí. Me llevé la mano derecha a la frente, de manera inconsciente, y cerré los ojos. Había demasiadas cosas nuevas a las que acostumbrarme y no estaba segura de si esa era una de las que sería capaz de soportar.

Cuando elevé los párpados, vi que Esme continuaba allí de pie observándome. Le hice un gesto con la mano, tomé las ropas que me había traído y salí de la habitación.

Ni siquiera miré el aspecto que tenía, con la misma ropa desde hacía días, tapada con una enorme bata vieja. Únicamente quería darme un baño caliente para volver a recuperarme del todo. Además, necesitaba pensar. Era probable que, después de todo, no fuera tan malo el cambio en el color de mis ojos. Aunque no me entusiasmaba lo más mínimo que el elegido fuera el color rojo, quizá un bonito color dorado como el del resto de los Cullen. Ese no me habría molestado en exceso.

Entré al pequeño cuarto de baño y cerré bien fuerte la puerta detrás de mí. Tomé la ropa de Esme y la dejé bien colocada.

Minutos después, me encontraba tomando el que, probablemente, sería el baño más largo de toda mi _vida_. Había muchas cosas que quería olvidar con ese agua. Aunque me sorprendió no sentir dolor cuando, en un descuido, el agua caliente superó por mucho a la fría. Bien visto, quizá eso no fuera tan malo.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me vestí rápidamente y todavía había algo que quería hacer. En realidad, no estaba segura de hacerlo después de todo lo que me habían dicho. Me había infundido gran temor el hecho de los cambios físicos, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que normalmente la gente no solía caminar por las calles con los ojos en tonos rojizos brillantes.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos un instante.

En el momento en el que creí encontrarme más tranquila, me acerqué a donde se suponía se encontraba el espejo. Esa era mi prueba de fuego. Una mueca recorrió mi rostro, no quería volver a saber nada del fuego. Me recordaba a la agonía que había vivido.

Mirando al suelo, me coloqué frente al espejo. Fui alzando la mirada de manera insegura. Poco a poco, observando mi cuerpo, hasta que llegué a mi rostro. Yo misma pude ver cómo mis propios ojos, de un intenso color rojo, se abrían de manera muy visible. Era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. No sólo no había perdido mi belleza, sino que era incluso mayor.

Eso me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Ya no me importaban tan siquiera mis pupilas enfebrecidas. La palidez de mi rostro había adquirido una magnitud mayor, incluso, de la que ya de por sí poseía, pero eso no me resultaba desagradable. De manera incontrolable, una pequeña risa se me escapó. Era hermosa.

Ensanché mi sonrisa casi de manera involuntaria. Era probable que eso no estuviera tan mal, después de todo.

Alcé un poco el mentón, para observarme mejor. Me gustaba lo que veía, me sentía orgullosa.

Giré un poco la cabeza, en busca de algo que no tardé en encontrar: un cepillo.

Mi largo cabello dorado estaba completamente despeinado y mojado, así que comencé a cepillarlo como solía hacer desde que era niña. Y al mismo tiempo pensaba en que no era capaz de comprender, una vez visto mi aspecto, cómo Edward no me prestaba atención. Cómo le era indiferente. Por unos instantes dejé de acordarme de ello, eso no importaba. Al menos, no era de vital importancia.

Continué cepillándome los pequeños bucles mojados de mi cabello, contemplando mi futuro. El futuro que me aguardaba de ese momento en adelante. La eternidad. Una eternidad como una mujer hermosa. Quizá la antigua Rosalie habría desaparecido, pero la nueva acababa de comenzar a vivir.

De repente, escuché que Carlisle me llamaba desde el piso inferior de la casa.

-.-.-.-

_**N/A**__: En primer lugar, quiero comentar que, como habréis podido comprobar, he ido siguiendo paso por paso todo lo que Rosalie le cuenta a Bella en el capítulo de_ _"Eclipse"_ _dedicado a su historia. Pero, evidentemente, rellenando el resto de momentos con más cosillas._

_El comienzo del fic me costó escribirlo, quería que el dolor físico que Rose sentía pareciera real; no me apetecía escribir cualquier cosa por el simple hecho de que resultara duro, quería que pudiera ser real. Espero poder haberlo logrado (cruzo los dedos). _

_Evidentemente la parte del diálogo entre Carlisle, Edward y Esme está sacado de "Eclipse". Esa era una de las cosas que estaba obligada a poner tal cual a como estaba en el libro, porque no podía obviarla para mi capítulo. Eso sí, aquí lo que hago es trasladar la visión que tenía Rose en esos momentos, cuando todavía no sabía nada del poder de Edward._

_Se perciben muchos cambios en Rosalie a lo largo de los años, tanto en actitudes como en pensamientos. Eso es algo que la propia Rose le dice a Bella, cuando la transformaron al principio veía las cosas de una manera pero, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, ella y su visión de las cosas cambiaron._

_Con esto me refiero también en parte al tema de la belleza. Para Rosalie siempre fue algo muy importante y más en un momento como aquel en el que había perdido su humanidad y estaba destinada a la vida eterna como vampiro; en esos primeros instantes es lo único que la hace feliz de todo aquello, es hermosa, más aún que cuando era humana, y se siente orgullosa. _

_Y hasta aquí el primer capi. Espero que os haya gustado. No tengo una fecha concreta para subir el siguiente capítulo, depende de varios factores pero lo importante es que está escrito (como el resto), así que no será a mucho tardar._

_Si tenéis un minutito... dadle al "Go" ;)_


	2. Vendetta

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y otros entes como Summit. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Muchas gracias a Faith, Lenn, Yimy y Anne-Marie-H por vuestros reviews. Eso sí, las que no estéis registradas si me dejáis un mail de contacto os contestaré, que me gusta agradeceros personalmente el que os paséis por aquí ;)_

_Regresando al capítulo. Aquí os traigo el segundo del fic, me costó centrar todo lo que quería relatar con él; y tampoco tengo demasiado claro si el resultado final es el mejor que podría haber logrado, pero le he dado mil vueltas, lo he retocado un millón de veces y esto es lo que conseguí._

-.-.-.-

**II. ****VENDETTA**

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde aquella tarde en la que me convertí en vampiro. Y desde entonces había vivido, prácticamente, en la clandestinidad.

Cuando saltaron las primeras noticias de mi desaparición, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no era prudente que nos marcháramos. No había ninguna noticia de mí, ni de mi cuerpo –si hubiese muerto-, y tampoco había ninguna pista sobre los culpables de mi _extravío_. Así que todos estaban esperando a que cualquiera de los lugareños diera algún paso en falso para así atraparle. Por tanto, si los Cullen hubiesen desaparecido de Rochester a los pocos días, probablemente las habladurías habrían sido desmedidas.

Por eso continuábamos allí todavía, aunque, según me decía Carlisle a todas horas, no tardaríamos mucho más en marcharnos del lugar. No me hacía bien permanecer allí. No podía estar en la misma ciudad en la que se encontraba la gente que yo alguna vez había querido y sin poder acercarme a ellos. Bueno, ni a ellos ni a nadie. Únicamente mantenía contacto con los Cullen: Carlisle, Esme y Edward.

En realidad, sólo con los dos primeros.

En el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ellos en su pequeña casa a las afueras, la situación permanecía exactamente igual que cuando Carlisle me llevó: él y su esposa me habían acogido con los brazos abiertos, pero el más joven de la _familia_ no me hacía el menor caso. La verdad, todo aquello resultaba pesado. Si bien llegó un momento en el que me cansé de pensar en ello, pues tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparme. Cosas más importantes que Edward y sus tonterías.

Todavía debía controlarme a mí misma para aceptar las normas que todos nosotros estábamos obligados a cumplir. La principal era no exponernos a la luz del Sol delante de la gente, precisamente, una de las que menos me gustaba.

Siempre me había encantado caminar bajo la luz, dejar que los rayos del Sol se posaran sobre mí y me iluminaran. Sobre todo cuando era niña. Mi madre solía llevarnos a mis hermanos y a mí al campo los sábados y allí pasábamos el día entero. Ellos adoraban rodar como locos sobre la hierba, pero a mí no me gustaba demasiado; eso hacía que mis bonitos vestidos se ensuciaran. Así que, yo me dedicaba a disfrutar de la hermosa luz solar y a mirarles mientras ellos se divertían.

Aunque también hubo alguna vez en la que probé sus juegos, pero, únicamente, cuando nadie me veía.

Les echaba mucho de menos. Había momentos en los que me quedaba sentada en mi habitación, únicamente pensando en ellos. Como en ese preciso instante, en el que me encontraba recostada en una butaca de madera en la que pasó a ser mi habitación. Era de madrugada, o al menos eso parecía desde la ventana. No tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera podía dormir; nosotros no podíamos hacer _eso_, ya no.

Suspiré.

Sólo habían pasado tres meses y yo ya empezaba a ser una persona totalmente distinta, sin contar los evidentes cambios. Continuaba siendo Rosalie Hale, pero no la misma que habría sido de no haber ocurrido todo aquello.

Lo había perdido todo. Todo por lo que había vivido, todos mis sueños. Absolutamente todo lo que me deparaba mi vida perfecta.

Me esperaba una vida llena de lujos con todas las cosas que hubiera podido desear, y, en cambio, ya no me quedaba nada. Empezaba a darme cuenta de ello. Ya no tenía nada que esperar de la vida, porque esa _vida_ ya no existía. Yo podía seguir siendo hermosa, probablemente seguía siendo yo –al menos, en parte-, sería capaz de tener más fuerza, mas no era lo mismo. No era humana.

Al principio no fui demasiado consciente de ello. Los primeros días me sentía feliz pudiendo haber conservado mi belleza, pues eso parecía ser lo único que me importaba. Pero en aquellos momentos, habiendo vivido ya semanas de lo que sería mi nueva vida, las cosas empezaban a ser distintas. Yo comenzaba a percibirlas de manera diferente.

Recordaba la inquietud que me había producido en un primer momento el saber que debería ser yo quien cazara para poder alimentarme. Y todo era por los cambios, los odiaba.

No se podía decir que, precisamente, fuera una joven curtida en ese tipo de labores. Jamás tuve que hacer nada parecido durante mi vida humana, ni siquiera sabía cocinar. Se suponía que no iba a tener que aprender a hacerlo, mis padres me habían inculcado que si conseguía lo que ellos se proponían, siempre habría alguien que hiciera esas cosas por mí. Y eso me agradaba. Había llegado a un punto en el que aquello era una de mis aspiraciones, junto con poseer una enorme casa y tener unos hijos preciosos.

Todo había estado al alcance de mis manos, en realidad, yo había rozado aquello con el ápice de mis dedos. Y se me había escapado, todo había volado. Sin que yo hubiera podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Inconscientemente, apreté los puños y golpeé la butaca fuertemente. Aquel gesto, que no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, trajo como resultado que la parte del mueble en la que golpeé, se resquebrajara y cayera al suelo. Destrozada.

Era parte de los _cambios_, ya que a partir del momento de mi transformación iba a tener una fuerza sobrehumana, nada comparado con lo que podía hacer antes. Yo siempre fui un poco debilucha, pero tampoco necesitaba ser lo contrario, al menos no en principio. Durante mi vida humana no necesité de mi fuerza física para nada, yo debía ser una joven delicada y bien parecida. Eso era todo. Y, con un poco de suerte, ese sería el modo de conseguir un matrimonio que mejorara mi estilo de vida y el de toda mi familia.

Para mis padres yo era el modo de escalar en la sociedad, lo que ellos siempre desearon. Y nunca fue un secreto, no al menos para todo aquel que supiera ver. El problema fue que yo no supe verlo. Además, conmigo les fue otorgado el mayor de los premios, pues veían en mi belleza una puerta hacia todo lo que siempre anhelaron y eso, en aquella época, no me parecía tan malo. No me opuse jamás a ello, porque, de algún modo, fue lo que siempre me inculcaron. Y yo también acabé por desear todas esas cosas. A pesar de que, pasado un tiempo, yo me conformaría con mucho menos.

Observé el destrozo que había causado en la confortable butaca.

Necesitaba salir de allí, no iba a aguantarlo mucho más. Me sentía atrapada. Precisaba respirar aire puro, caminar, cualquier cosa me serviría. Sólo había salido a cazar, me llevaban todas las semanas desde que me transformé, pero eso no era suficiente para mí. Ni en el sentido de salir y alejarme de aquella casa, como tampoco en el de alimentarme.

Era complicado adaptarse a ese ritmo, mi cuerpo pedía mucho más. No se saciaba con alimentarse una vez por semana. Me habían explicado que era parte del proceso, que como neófita mi sed era mucho mayor de lo que podía ser para ellos puesto que ya estaban acostumbrados, aas yo no podía controlarlo. No era dueña de mi nuevo _yo_.

Lo que sí había tenido claro desde el primer instante en que fui consciente de en lo que Carlisle me había convertido, fue que no albergaba ningún tipo de interés por llevar la vida _normal_ de un vampiro. Yo quería ser como los Cullen, no deseaba alimentarme de humanos. Así que, lo único que quedaba era la sangre de animales. Incluso me había acostumbrado ya a ello.

La primera vez que Carlisle me llevó a cazar, exactamente al día siguiente de transformarme, me sentía inquieta. No imaginaba cómo podíamos llegar a dar caza entre los dos a un animal, pero no tardé demasiado en saberlo.

En el instante en que vi aquel ciervo, fue como si algo dentro de mí saltara. Algo que no se parecía en nada a Rosalie.

No me retrasé demasiado, me abalancé sobre el pobre animal y él, indefenso, no tenía nada que hacer contra mí. Fue en ese momento cuando fui totalmente consciente de mi fuerza. Me alimenté ávida de más y, por mucho que bebía, mi sed no se saciaba. Necesité cazar varios más aquel día. En esos instantes no me importaba, si bien cuando regresé a la casa de los Cullen la sensación no era exactamente la misma. Era absurdo pensar del modo en que lo hice, eran animales, los humanos también hacían ese tipo de cosas para alimentarse, pero no hacían _exactamente_ lo mismo.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrí rápidamente.

Desde arriba pude escuchar la música de Edward sonando en el piso inferior de la casa, él tocaba el piano y a mí me apetecía salir. No había problema en eso.

Bajé las escaleras, era absurdo que no pasara cerca de él ya que, de todas formas, iba a percatarse de mi presencia. Me quedé en el quicio de la puerta y él continuó tocando.

—Hola —dijo, todavía sentado frente al piano de pared. Parecía muy concentrado.

—¿Qué tocas? —le pregunté, era una melodía bonita y frenética. Me sonaba mucho, pero no supe identificarla a pesar de haber dado clases de música durante años.

—La _Fantasie Impromptu_, de Chopin —me contestó. Había tocado alguna de sus piezas siendo niña, pero ahora me sonaban demasiado difusas en la memoria—. ¿Te gusta?

—No está mal —dije, restándole importancia. Desde el taburete, Edward se encogió de hombros—. Parece que te gusta mucho la música —por alguna razón, me apetecía hablar con él. Y traté por todos los medios de no pensar en lo que me apetecía hacer.

—Siempre es bueno tener alguna afición. Y más teniendo tanto tiempo _libre_ como nosotros —me dijo amable—. Quizá deberías buscarte un hobby.

—Tengo hobbies —añadí rápidamente. En realidad, no los tenía, salvo la música. Pero yo no la dominaba tanto. Se rió—. ¡Sí que los tengo! —exclamé ofendida—. Puede que no sean de la misma clase que los tuyos, pero yo también sé hacer cosas.

—No lo pongo en duda —comentó, tratando de aligerar la conversación. Era probable que tratara de resultar amistoso conmigo, después de todo, llevaba casi tres meses ignorándome.

—Bueno, será mejor que me marche —dije yo, girándome de nuevo hacia la puerta. Con la intención de salir a la calle.

Craso error, pensé en lo que no debía.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Se había levantado del taburete y ya estaba frente a mí. Costaba acostumbrarse a la rapidez que poseíamos. Aunque podía llegar a ser divertido, quizá correr podría ser mi hobby. Vaya hobby más estúpido. Debía buscarme uno mejor.

—A donde me plazca —contesté, quizá un poco altiva.

Empecé a caminar.

—Sabes que no es buena idea —me dijo—. Espera a que nos vayamos, allí podrás salir _casi_ cuando quieras —matizó. ¿Cómo que _casi_?—. Evidentemente, cuando ningún humano pueda verte. Rosalie, ¿no crees que les resultaría un poco raro el color de tus pupilas? —preguntó con tono sarcástico. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

—¿Pretendéis tenerme secuestrada hasta que esto se vaya? —pregunté, horrorizada. Señalando a la vez mis ojos.

—Esa era la idea —contestó, simple. Al menos era sincero, eso era bueno. O quizá no.

—No pensarás que voy a esperar con total tranquilidad, ¿no? —le cuestioné, alzando una ceja.

—Deberías.

—Pues no me apetece —añadí, abriendo la puerta.

Había algo en su expresión que no me gustó nada. Me ocultaba algo, existía alguna otra razón por la que yo no _podía_ salir a la calle. No encontraba inconveniente a caminar por las solitarias calles. A esas horas no habría ningún humano por allí.

Entrecerré los ojos ante su mirada, intentaba mantenerme dentro de la casa. Pero no le hice caso, di media vuelta y comencé a salir.

—Ve con cuidado —me pidió. Una pequeña risa se me escapó. Al menos, ya no era invisible.

Estaba muy oscuro. Yo tenía razón, era de madrugada. No había nadie por las calles, así que no tendría ningún tipo de problema.

Aunque, en realidad, no me agradaba la idea de encontrarme con humanos. No todavía.

No creía estar preparada para ello, a pesar de que yo era apta para cualquier cosa. Llegaría el momento en el que tendría que volver a pasear entre ellos, como hacían Carlisle, Esme y Edward. Si bien quizá era demasiado pronto aún. Empero, no iba a admitirlo frente a los Cullen, a pesar de que Edward seguramente ya estaría al tanto de ello; su don era muy molesto, casi tanto como él. No era capaz de entender cómo habían soportado aquella situación durante tantos años. No tener secretos, ser como un libro abierto para él. No era agradable.

Me coloqué mi larga melena sobre los hombros y me la alisé un poco. No servía de nada, mis bucles eran muy rebeldes cuando querían.

Respiré hondo.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba por esa calle. De hecho, hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba por ninguna de aquellas calles.

Bajo la luz de las farolas, todas esas callejuelas parecían más pequeñas de lo que eran en realidad.

No había ni un alma por allí cerca. Ese era uno de los problemas de Rochester, que, llegada una cierta hora, ya no encontrabas a nadie si salías a pasear. Procuré no pensar más en ello, pues no quería recordar ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras caminaba, traté de quitar algunas arrugas que se habían formado en mi falda. Seguramente había estado mucho tiempo sentada y por eso se había quedado así, pero es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Giré a la derecha. Llegué hasta una pequeña panadería y me pareció ver algo colgado en la pared. Me picó la curiosidad y me acerqué a ver qué era. Mis ojos parecían acostumbrados a la oscuridad como si ese fuera su sitio, en momentos así me parecía estupendo.

Se trataba de un cartel, un mísero trozo de papel. No obstante, logró desatar mi caos interior.

El próximo mes se iba a celebrar una boda. Para la mayoría eso no habría supuesto un problema, pero para mí sí lo era. No por nada personal, sino por el novio en particular. Qué demonios, claro que era _personal_.

Al parecer, Royce King II no había tardado demasiado en encontrar sustituta a su prometida _extraviada_. La pobre Rosalie Hale, quién sabía del destino cruel que podía haber llevado, desaparecida, quizá secuestrada, probablemente muerta.

La rabia me inundó. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable de destruir cualquier cosa.

Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y atravesé con mi puño el cristal de la panadería. El panadero no tenía la culpa, evidentemente, pero me daba igual. No, claro que tenía la culpa. Todos tenían la culpa. Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Rochester habían propiciado aquella situación. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, encontraría normal aquella actitud? Por Dios, si yo todavía estaba, como quien dice, de cuerpo presente.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, yo no había supuesto nada para Royce. Aunque, verdaderamente, eso no era difícil de adivinar, pues de no haber sido así no habría ocurrido nada esa horrible noche de Abril.

Arranqué el cartel de la pared y lo estrujé. Conocía a la muchacha, no era hermosa como yo, ni tan siquiera era guapa. Una risa amarga salió de mis labios.

No se parecía en nada a mí, ni siquiera en el color de ojos. Sin embargo, ella iba a tener todo lo que yo jamás podría. Todo lo que iba a ser mío y me fue arrebatado sin piedad. Estúpidos. Estúpidos lugareños y estúpida ciudad, ¿cómo no fueron capaces de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo podían seguir libres ese patán y todos sus amigos? ¿Es que nadie iba a hacer nada?

Apreté la mandíbula y mis dientes chirriaron.

No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. No pensaba quedarme impasible ante aquella situación, no podían continuar con sus vidas como si nada hubiese ocurrido mientras yo me lamentaba por los rincones. Seguramente estarían convencidos de que yo había muerto, ni tan siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que su noche de borrachera hubiera borrado de sus mentes todo aquello; me daba igual lo que pudieran haber hecho. Me daba igual en el estado en el que se encontraran.

Eran unos asesinos, ni siquiera merecían el apelativo de _hombres_. Me daban asco.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se agolpaba en mi interior y todos peleaban por salir a la superficie, pero no iba a dejarles.

Eché a correr, quería llegar lo antes posible a la casa de los Cullen.

Eso era lo que Edward no quería que yo viera, quería ocultarme la verdad. Una verdad que, ciertamente, resultaba muy dolorosa. Yo podía ser rencorosa, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que alguien me robara lo que era mío por derecho. Ni mucho menos iba a dejar que ese mal nacido llevara una vida feliz, eso jamás. Ni él ni ninguno de sus estúpidos amigos.

En seguida llegué a la casa, había varias luces encendidas. Probablemente, Carlisle y Esme habrían regresado. Así era, antes de abrir la puerta les escuché hablar en el salón, estaban preocupados.

Golpeé el portón con fuerza para lograr abrirlo y no me detuve ni un segundo al pasar por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Me deslicé como un rayo para poder llegar cuanto antes a mi habitación. Ellos trataron de seguirme, iban llamándome, mas yo no les hacía caso. No me interesaba nada de lo que pudieran decirme.

Al entrar en la habitación, cerré la puerta con un golpe seco. Hubo un momento en el que creí que iba a caerse, pero qué importaba.

Empecé a coger cualquier cosa que hubiera a mi alrededor, todo me servía. Y en cuanto llegaba a mis manos, lo tiraba con todas mis fuerzas contra el suelo o contra alguna de las paredes. Quería destruir, quería desfogarme de algún modo. Necesitaba expulsar la rabia que corría dentro de mí como la pólvora. Romper todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor -y que, por cierto, ni siquiera era mío-. Podría parecer algo absurdo, una estupidez que no iba a arreglar nada, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Yo no estaba para razonar, no me interesaba.

La cuestión se hallaba en destruir, fuera lo que fuera. Incluso una pequeña figurita que seguramente sería de Esme. Todo.

Mientras tanto, los tres se encontraban tras la puerta, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

—Rosalie, por favor, abre la puerta —me pedía Carlisle.

—Cariño, rompiendo las cosas no vas a solucionar nada —Esme casi parecía querer disuadirme de destrozarle el mobiliario—. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Vas a hacerte daño —dijo Carlisle. ¿Daño? Sí, claro, seguro. Para nosotros no existía el dolor, al menos, no el dolor físico. Otra cosa distinta era el daño moral, pero ese ya estaba hecho. No había nada que pudiera hacerse para arreglarlo.

—Así no vamos a conseguir nada —les decía Edward, con voz cansada—, no va a entrar en razón. Y en cuanto a ti, te lo advertí —me dijo. Su tono era reprobatorio.

—¡¿Te crees que me importa lo que hayas hecho o hayas dejado de hacer?! —le espeté, todavía tras la puerta. Tiré un horrible reloj contra el tocador, con eso incluso les hacía un favor; qué poco gusto, por favor—. Yo te lo diré, ¡no!

—Creo que estamos todos un poco tensos, deberíamos relajarnos. Cielo, voy a entrar —dijo Esme.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenacé yo, aunque no tenía claro el porqué.

—No le hables así —me ordenó Edward, enfurecido.

—¿No? Y ¿por qué no? —pregunté, desafiante—. ¿Vas a hacerme daño? ¿Vas a pegarme, Edward? ¿Tengo que recordarte que soy más fuerte que tú?

Lo siguiente que escuché fue a Carlisle pidiéndole a Edward que tuviera paciencia, y a Esme tratando de tranquilizarle. Y, ah sí, la puerta abriéndose al paso de Edward. Con un fuerte golpe la abrió, así de simple. Y pronto estaba frente a mí, sujetándome la muñeca para que no lanzara la última de mis _adquisiciones_.

Forcejeamos unos segundos, hasta que Carlisle se acercó a nosotros. Yo podría haberle dado un empujón con todas mis fuerzas, consiguiendo estamparles a los dos contra la pared, pero no lo hice.

—Ya basta —nos ordenó. Ambos seguíamos en la misma posición, mirándonos fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión furiosa. Yo todavía sostenía un pequeño pisapapeles—. He dicho que ya basta. Suéltala, Edward.

Él obedeció, me soltó la muñeca y se alejó de mí. Si bien yo todavía seguía enfadada, así que le tiré al pecho el pisapapeles. Le golpeó, pero no le hizo daño. Lástima.

Apretó la mandíbula y pude escuchar el chirriar de sus dientes. Al parecer, no le había gustado lo que había hecho. Bien, me daba igual. En el instante en el que el objeto impactó contra él, lo agarró con la mano izquierda antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Os parece bien vuestra actitud? —nos preguntó Carlisle, aunque sonaba más como una reprobación. Ninguno de los dos contestamos, yo me encontraba bastante entretenida insultando a Edward desde mi mente para que sólo él lo escuchara. Era algo genial—. Estoy hablando con vosotros —no hubo respuesta—. Pensaba que estaba tratando con adultos, no con dos muchachos de colegio.

—Ha empezado él —dije yo, señalando a Edward. Aquello, verdaderamente, era como estar tratando con muchachos.

El aludido resopló. Mientras, Esme negaba con la cabeza.

—Supéralo —me gritó Edward—. Sabías que tarde o temprano algo así acabaría sucediendo. No eres tan estúpida como para no creerlo. O es que ¿acaso creías que iba a estar esperando a ver si volvías? Vamos, ¡Rosalie! Ese desgraciado no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo —yo asistía a su discurso con una mezcla de indignación y odio—. ¡Nadie en esta maldita ciudad lo hace!

Era el colmo. No me gustaba que me hablara así, no iba a permitírselo. Dejé a un lado a Carlisle y me acerqué hasta Edward. Él me miraba fijamente, sin saber qué esperar. Cuando estuve frente a él, alargué mi mano derecha y le pegué una bofetada con la palma extendida, con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba hacerlo a pesar de saber que no le haría demasiado daño.

Continuó mirando hacia delante, ni se inmutó. Por su parte, Carlisle y Esme observaban desde lejos, pues no querían entrometerse. No al menos llegados a aquel punto.

Me alejé de él y me giré hacia la ventana.

Los tres comprendieron lo que quería, así que no tardaron demasiado en salir de allí. Esme cerró la puerta para que tuviera un poco de tranquilidad.

Cuando se marcharon, posé mi mirada en el desastre que había creado. Todo estaba lleno de pequeños trozos de objetos, los que había ido tirando contra cualquier parte de la habitación. Aquello parecía un caos, exactamente igual que mi interior.

Me senté lentamente en el único resquicio del suelo que quedaba todavía intacto, a la vez que me iba sujetando a la pared. Sentía que me faltaba algo y que iba a caerme en cualquier momento.

Posé las manos sobre la superficie y empecé a moverlas como si quisiera acariciar todos aquellos pedazos rotos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tampoco _podíamos_ llorar. Si hubiese sido humana, la situación sería muy distinta en esos momentos. Aunque yo nunca había llorado demasiado, pues mi vida era perfecta y no había tenido razones para hacerlo. Empero, ya no era así, ya no existía esa vida, y ni siquiera podía llorar por ella. Ni tampoco por mis sueños.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidí que debía hacer algo. No podía dejar que las cosas quedaran de ese modo, no iba a permitir que los que habían destruido mi vida quedaran impunes. Si yo no podía ser feliz, ellos tampoco. No me importaba que fueran los hijos de los adinerados de la ciudad, no podían quedar libres de lo que me habían hecho.

Faltaban menos de cuatro semanas para la boda del que había sido el causante de todo mi dolor y mi desgracia, pero él no llegaría ante el altar; me encargaría yo de que eso no ocurriera. Todos iban a pagarlo caro. _Venganza_.

Permanecí en el interior de la habitación algo más de dos días, hasta que me avisaron para ir a cazar. Esa era la idea, comenzar todo cuando yo ya estuviera alimentada. No pensaba tomar ni una sola gota de la sangre de esos monstruos.

Pasados varios días no me fue complicado desaparecer de la vista de los demás. Sabía perfectamente dónde podría encontrar a varios de los amigos de Royce, aunque no parecía haber rastro de él en Rochester. Ya me pararía a pensar en ello más adelante.

Aún recuerdo la sensación que tuve cuando entré en su despacho, de madrugada. No había nadie más en la oficina de su padre, sólo quedaba él. Forcé la cerradura de la puerta principal y me aseguré de que ningún viandante me había visto. De todas formas, aunque alguien se hubiese percatado de mi presencia, habría pensado que sería algún tipo de alucinación o ensoñación. Estaba segura de que ya todos me habían dado por muerta, ya no continuaban con mi búsqueda. Así que tampoco había demasiado problema.

Me había puesto un traje nuevo que Esme había comprado para mí hacía algunos días, pensé que sería la mejor ocasión para estrenarlo. Quizá empezaba a tomármelo demasiado en serio, pero qué importaba.

Abrí sigilosamente la puerta y vi que él se encontraba sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio. Primero me aseguré de que fuera él, pues no tenía ninguna intención de matar gente inocente; eso no era lo que yo quería. Yo no era como ellos. Estaba segura, era él.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de mi presencia hasta que le agarré por el cuello. Fue entonces cuando me miró a los ojos, a esos ojos que poseían un intenso color rojo.

Lo más probable era que si hubiera sido capaz de gritar, lo habría hecho. Pero no podía, le tenía fuertemente agarrado y ni siquiera le dejaba escapar el aire que se agolpaba en su interior. Durante un segundo trató de zafarse de mí, si bien era imposible que pudiera hacer nada en mi contra. En ese momento yo tenía la fuerza de más de diez hombres y él sólo era _uno_.

La expresión de mi rostro era imperturbable, aunque la ira se estaba haciendo un hueco en mis facciones. En seguida dejó de luchar, ya se había terminado todo. Fue rápido, más de lo que a mí me habría gustado. Sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, al menos no con él.

Le dejé allí, sentado en la butaca, frente a su mesa. Y salí del edificio sin mirar atrás.

Me sentía bien, ni siquiera me había afectado estar cerca de él como humano que era, no me había interesado de ese modo. Yo tenía muy claro que no deseaba caer en la tentación, no quería una mísera gota de su asquerosa sangre. Por eso, cuando decidí hacer todo aquello, al principio me costó idear una manera de lograrlo. No podía derramar su sangre, porque de nada habría servido mi autocontrol en contra de aquello.

Pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para impedir que algo así ocurriera, y yo jamás dejaba nada a medias. Siempre lograba lo que me proponía.

No tardé en regresar con los demás. Desde un par de calles antes ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer al llegar, así que me puse a tararear mentalmente una melodía musical: la misma que escuché a Edward hacía días. Sería la única manera de que él no se enterara de lo que había logrado hacer. No era el hecho de que tuviera constancia de ello lo que quería evitar, pues eso no me importaba lo más mínimo, lo que no quería era que me detuviera –él, Carlisle o Esme- antes de conseguir todos mis objetivos. No iba a dejarlo sin terminar, no cuando ya había dado el paso definitivo.

Lo difícil era el comienzo, lo demás sería relativamente sencillo.

No tenía remordimientos sobre lo que había hecho. Consideraba que estaba bien, se lo merecía.

Cuando entré a la casa, los tres me saludaron, pero Edward parecía inquieto. Probablemente le habría parecido extraño escuchar la melodía en mi mente. Probablemente ni siquiera sería capaz de creer que yo pudiera recordarla o que le hubiese prestado atención. No obstante, lo había hecho y había resultado bastante útil.

A la mañana siguiente, la ciudad se levantó con la noticia de la muerte. Nadie era capaz de entender cómo era posible que aquel joven, aparentemente sano, hubiese muerto por asfixia. Así que habían comenzado con la investigación. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que mis manos habían dejado marcas bastante evidentes en su débil cuello. Pero no llegarían hasta nosotros, la policía de Rochester no se podía decir que fuera excesivamente eficiente y tampoco había enemigos conocidos del muchacho.

El problema era la constante vigilancia a la que me vi sometida por parte de Edward. Era imposible que creyera que yo no me daba cuenta, habría que ser idiota. Me seguía a todas las partes de la casa por las que me movía, que no eran demasiadas, pero resultaba bastante molesto. Casi le prefería más cuando hacía ver que yo no existía.

Además, él no podía hacer nada cuando yo salía a la calle. Había escuchado a Esme prohibirle que me siguiera. Evidentemente, ninguno de ellos era estúpido y eran capaces de atar cabos; tampoco era demasiado complicado. Y conociendo sus antecedentes, no se podía decir que yo fuera la peor, precisamente.

Durante los siguientes días me dediqué a perseguir a dos de los demás, los únicos que parecían permanecer todavía en la ciudad. Uno había llegado a casarse en el tiempo en el que yo había _desaparecido_. Qué lastima, por su mujer, aunque no demasiada. Ella no me había hecho nada, eso era cierto, pero sería una víctima colateral. Además, así la libraría de alguien como él.

Por lo que parecía, la muerte de su amigo le había cogido por sorpresa –como a todos los demás- y estaba bastante apenado. Iba a tener suerte, ese sentimiento se le iba a pasar enseguida. El único problema que encontré fue que casi nunca estaba solo, siempre iba con algún compañero.

Quizá habría tenido que pensar en algo mejor, pero sencillamente opté por lo fácil: buscarle en su casa. Mis sentimientos me impidieron que lo hiciera cuando su esposa estuviera allí, así que esperé pacientemente varios días hasta que ésta fue a visitar a su familia.

Llegué hasta la angosta calle en la que vivían, pero no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que alguien o algo me estaba siguiendo.

Subí la pequeña escalera hasta el piso superior y antes de entrar en su habitación me eché un vistazo en el espejo. Estaba perfecta, como siempre.

La luz estaba encendida. Cuando entré, me di cuenta de que él se encontraba leyendo. Hasta que alzó la mirada, extrañado, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. La expresión de su rostro no la olvidaré jamás, ya que me llenó de satisfacción al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en ellos pude ver tanto la sorpresa como el terror. Sonreí.

Me fui acercando lentamente a él.

—¿Qué demonios… —empezó a decir, pero yo no le dejé. Le hice un gesto con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha, diciéndole que no continuara. Mientras negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Eso no está bien —le dije con voz dulce—. Aquí no hay ningún demonio, Peter. Bueno, en realidad —me quedé pensativa—, sí lo hay —aunque él no parecía tener demasiado claro si me refería a él o a mí. Yo si lo sabía, y no era yo ese demonio.

—Estabas muerta —dijo en voz baja.

—Ya ves, son cosas que pasan —añadí yo, encogiéndome de hombros. Continuaba acercándome.

—Pero…

—Los errores suceden —dije, cuando ya estaba frente a él. Justo en el extremo del diván en el que se encontraba—. Y este —le dije, señalándome—, es uno que jamás debisteis cometer.

—Habíamos bebido demasiado —me explicó. Como si eso fuera una excusa—. No queríamos hacerlo, al menos yo no quería. No sabes cuánto lo siento…

—No me valen las excusas —atajé enfurecida—. Yo no os había hecho nada —escuché cómo el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba por momentos. Apreté la mandíbula, debía contenerme—. ¿Qué pensarías si le ocurriera lo mismo a tu mujer?

—No le hagas daño a Ellen —me pidió.

—¿A ella no? Y ¿por qué a mí sí?

—No lo sé. Yo no… —dudaba, no sabía qué contestarme. Estaba seguro de que le mataría si decía algo que no me gustara oír.

—Es una pena, tan joven y ya viuda —dije, fingiendo un tono lastimoso. Apreté los labios y negué con la cabeza—. Pobre.

Su rostro, que hasta hacía escasos segundos mostraba el ceño fruncido, se destensó. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, igual que su boca. Por fin había captado el mensaje: no iba a salir de allí, nunca más.

Trató de alejarse de mí, pero yo me movía a la vez que él. Mucho más rápido, por supuesto, adelantándome a sus movimientos.

—Tú le mataste —dijo, y una inocente sonrisa curvó mis labios. Incluso se me escapó una pequeña risa.

Minutos después me encontraba saliendo a hurtadillas de la casa.

Comencé a bajar la calle, no había nadie por allí. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca había nadie cuando se le _necesitaba_. No yo, por supuesto, pero quizá el pobre Peter sí lo habría necesitado. Me encogí de hombros.

Ya ni siquiera me había importado el que pareciera algo más natural, qué va, quería que supieran lo que estaba pasando. Quería que el resto tuvieran constancia de que iba a por ellos. Así sería mucho más interesante. Muchísimo más. Así que, dejé un regalito: un trozo de tela del vestido que llevaba aquella noche.

Respiré profundamente cuando torcí una esquina, pero de pronto algo me sobresaltó. Era Edward, ¿me había seguido? Parecía que sí.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —me preguntó, con el rostro crispado. Yo me quedé donde estaba, mi semblante no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Le observé, tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba con interés. Tuvo la respuesta—. Lo sabía.

—Por supuesto, eres muy inteligente —le dije, a la vez que echaba a andar de nuevo.

—Se lo dije a Carlisle, pero no me creyó. Te ve demasiado inocente para hacer _esas_ cosas. Parece que ya tienes un hobby —añadió, irónico. Sonreí.

—Puede ser. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo aburrida que es esta ciudad de noche, algo tenía que hacer —apostillé con sarcasmo. Él caminaba a mi lado.

—No deberías tentar a la suerte, puede ser peligroso —me explicó. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué iba a resultar peligroso? Yo era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos—. No me refiero a eso. Rosalie, tenemos normas que acatar.

—Ya lo sé —lo sabía, al día siguiente de transformarme me hablaron sobre las reglas. Al parecer, había unos vampiros muy poderosos en Italia, a los que Carlisle conocía, que se encargaban de todo aquel que les pusiera en peligro exponiendo a todos los demás.

—Pues no lo parece —me recriminó. ¿Esperaba que no continuara? Iba listo. Eso jamás. Todos iban a pagar por lo que me habían hecho, lo harían. Resopló exasperado—. Me refiero a que podías resultar un poco más _sutil_.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Para qué quería ser más sutil? Lo que quería era vengarme, quería matarles. No tenía por qué ser sutil. No se me ocurría ninguna forma de conseguir lo que quería mediante procedimientos menos _directos_.

Estábamos a dos cruces de casa. Se detuvo y me paró con su brazo.

—No puedes ir por ahí asfixiando gente —me dijo—. Y menos con el numerito que has montado hace un rato. Vamos, pero si has dejado todo destrozado. Y ¿a qué venía lo del vestido?

—Me interesa que sepan quién va detrás de ellos —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros—. Si no, no tiene gracia —dije alegremente.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero hay mejores formas de lograr lo mismo.

—Ah, sí, olvidaba que tú tienes experiencia en el tema, ¿no? —bromeé.

Me estaba refiriendo, evidentemente, a la etapa en la que Edward había vivido alejado de Carlisle y Esme. Sólo hacía dos años que había regresado y, durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, se había dedicado a matar delincuentes como los que estaba haciendo desaparecer yo. Personas que no merecían siquiera ese apelativo, que suponían una vergüenza para todos, sin las cuales el mundo estaba mucho mejor.

Quizá debería prestarle atención, él sabía del tema. Podría resultarme útil. Aunque, por eso mismo, esperaba que no se comportara de forma hipócrita y no tratara de detenerme por hacer algo que él también había hecho.

Se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

—Curiosa visión de lo que hice, pero sí —añadió él, regresando a su tono serio—. Y me arriesgué demasiado, no sé cómo no indagaron en lo que estaba ocurriendo. O quizá sí, supongo que tampoco ellos querían a ese tipo de _personas_ paseando por las calles. Me gusta pensar que fue así.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué me estás diciendo? —le pregunté, muy confusa. Si no estaba en contra de lo que estaba haciendo, en ese caso, no sabía qué era lo que quería. Suspiró.

—Durante todo este tiempo no sólo me he dedicado a tocar el piano y matar desalmados —alcé las cejas—. Me he planteado pasar por la Universidad, para sacarme la carrera de Medicina —en ese punto mi incredulidad ya era enorme. Puso una mueca—, así que he leído algunos de los libros de Carlisle. Por eso sé que hay formas menos brutales de hacer todo esto. Rochester no es muy grande, acabará cundiendo el pánico y se echarán la culpa los unos a los otros —Y ¿a mí qué me importaba eso? Ya no me importaba nadie de Rochester, ninguno había tratado de rescatarme y habían dejado libres a esos desgraciados; no se merecían nada—. No es justo que destroces a toda una ciudad para cobrar tu venganza, Rosalie. Eso sería demasiado egoísta, incluso para ti.

Qué bien. Encima tenía el morro de llamarme egoísta, tan tranquilo. Resultaba muy desagradable. No me gustaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, aunque me irritaba de todas las formas posibles. Cuando lo hacía apropósito y cuando no.

Intenté continuar caminando, pero me detuvo de nuevo.

—No quiero que ellos lo sepan —me dijo. Se refería a Carlisle y a Esme.

—Ya lo saben —añadí yo—. No son idiotas. Y no me importa, no pretendo escondérselo.

—Ya sé que no son idiotas, por eso no quiero que estén al corriente de todo. Carlisle está en contra de que nos tomemos la justicia por nuestra mano. Tiene la absurda creencia de que todo el mundo es bueno. Yo, evidentemente, no, pero no quiero que se disguste y mucho menos que lo haga Esme —explicó, todavía deteniendo mi paso—. Bastante sufrieron cuando me marché, no quiero que les vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

—No pretendo marcharme —le aseguré. Era así, no tenía intención de dejarles. No cuando había comenzado a ser parte de su familia. Además, no tenía otro sitio al que ir. No tenía a nadie más.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —atajó. Sí que lo sabía, por lo que había averiguado en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos sabía perfectamente que no se tomarían excesivamente bien mi comportamiento. Aunque en parte lo entendieran, Carlisle no aprobaba ese tipo de actos—. Así que, si quieres, puedo explicarte alguna cosa.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —le pregunté, entusiasmada y sorprendida.

—No exactamente. Tú lo has dicho, hice esas cosas. En pasado. Que quiera ayudarte a no pasarte de la raya no implica que vaya a hacerlo yo —entonces, ¿qué pretendía hacer? ¿Cómo pensaba ayudarme?—. Si eres capaz de esperar un par de días, te daré algo que hará que no tengas que montar ningún numerito extraño. Y te servirá para lo mismo, logrará lo que buscas. Pero necesito tiempo, no lo encontraré a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti —le dije, y volvimos a retomar el paso hacia casa.

Pasado el tiempo que Edward me prometió, pude continuar con mi pequeña _vendetta_.

Era sencillo, pero no se me había ocurrido nada así cuando me planteé las diversas maneras que podría usar: cianuro. En el fondo, aunque no me gustara darle la razón, la idea era buena. Y no tardé en llevarla a la práctica.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el tercero de los amigos de Royce se tomó una dosis bastante importante de la sustancia que Edward me consiguió. Pero eso habría sido demasiado sencillo e impersonal, quería que supiera porque ocurría aquello, así le hice una pequeña visita instantes antes de que el cianuro lograra detener la circulación de oxígeno a todo su organismo. Un paro cardíaco hizo todo mi trabajo. Fue curioso contarle lo que iba a pasarle, justo antes de que empezara a notarlo.

Iban tres y faltaban dos.

Muchos lo habrían visto como un juego, pero no lo era. Y a mí, seguramente, me habrían visto como si fuese un monstruo, no obstante tampoco era tal cosa. Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero no en la parte práctica. Si el no ser humano se consideraba ser un monstruo, entonces, nosotros cuatro lo éramos. Mas todo aquello tenía que ver únicamente con el deseo de venganza; ellos me habían condenado a esa vida, así que yo les condenaba a no tener la suya tampoco. Sin más. _Ojo por ojo_.

Si bien todavía no había terminado, faltaba la parte más importante: Royce y aquel amigo llegado de Atlanta, John.

Durante mucho tiempo no hubo rastro de ellos en Rochester. Lo extraño era que el hijo de los King no apareciera por ningún lado, ya que se suponía que estaba a punto de convertirse en el heredero de la mayor parte de los negocios prósperos de la ciudad, lo menos que se podía esperar de él era que permaneciera allí.

Tenía que averiguar dónde se había metido y la única pista que tenía de él era la llegada de un nuevo visitante a la ciudad, llamado Ian.

Evidentemente, el primer paso era ver al visitante, para saber si tenía algún tipo de relación con King. No tardé en reconocer su cabello negro, era John, pero con nombre nuevo. No se dejó ver demasiado por la ciudad y prácticamente no salía a la calle, si bien las habladurías sobre un visitante llegado de Atlanta eran demasiado evidentes. Al menos lo eran para mí.

En el momento en que le vi creí que no sería capaz de resistirlo, pensé que mi autocontrol no iba a servir de nada. Era él, junto con Royce, quien más despertaba la ira en mí. Había sido por él por quien había comenzado todo, por lo menos eso fue lo que me pareció siempre. Todos habían sido culpables, pero desde que me vio él me había tratado como si fuera mercancía.

No iba a esperar para ir a por él. Además, perseveraba en la idea de que él tuviera la respuesta a dónde se encontraba Royce.

Me colé en el hogar en el que se hospedaba, era un pequeño hostal en el centro, muy cerca del río Genesee. Su gesto altanero al verme parecía como si mi presencia no le sorprendiera en exceso. Resultaba irritante y bastante desconcertante.

—Vaya, ese idiota tenía razón —dijo, todavía colocado como si la cosa no fuera con él—. O quizá sea cosa de este lugar, la inteligencia no abunda por aquí —yo no decía nada, ni me había acercado a él. Estaba más preocupada por controlar mis instintos—. Y ¿bien?

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté por fin. Parecía yo más inquieta que él, eso me molestó. Aunque en ese momento creí que se hubiera quedado sin voz—. ¡Te he preguntado algo! —le grité en el oído. Me había acercado a él antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, eso sí le sorprendió.

—No lo sé. Por cierto, ¿cómo has hecho eso? —me cuestionó, curioso. Yo empezaba a envararme, ya me daba igual saber dónde se encontraba Royce, quería quitarle a ese desgraciado la sonrisa de la cara—. Parece que la muerte te sentó bastante bien.

—Sí, eso parece. Pero te equivocas un poco, no estoy muerta —le expliqué—. Aunque no se podrá decir lo mismo de ti en unos momentos —abrió los ojos, por primera vez con horror. Eso me provocó una enorme sonrisa.

Se puso en posición defensiva, pero antes de que pudiera girar la cabeza yo había envuelto su cuello con el cordón de las cortinas. En menos de un segundo lo arranqué de su sitio y le agarré con él. Seguramente trató de forcejear conmigo, pero yo ni me daba cuenta. Mi fuerza era infinitamente superior a la suya y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer él, para mí no suponía absolutamente nada.

—Te lo diré, te diré dónde está —jadeó casi sin poder respirar. Yo no estaba usando toda mi fuerza, únicamente le agarraba con el cordón, pero eso ya era bastante para él.

—Te escucho —exclamé. Bien. Eso era lo que yo quería, pero evidentemente no iba a perdonarle porque me dijera lo que pedía. Hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a salir de Rochester—. No tengo todo el día.

De repente él no decía nada, no me puse a pensar que probablemente no podía hablar por la presión que ejercía sobre su garganta.

—Podemos jugar a algo —le empecé a decir—. Cada segundo que pase sin que hables, puedo alejarme más. Eso sí, llevando conmigo el extremo del cordón. Ya verás, es muy divertido —dije entusiasmada. Mis ojos brillaban de la emoción.

No parecía reaccionar ante mi propuesta. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que no me prestaran atención.

Eché a andar y me coloqué frente a él,f Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había estado haciendo una serie de gestos.

—¡Huy! —exclamé, seguido de una pequeña risita. No podía hablar, por eso no me había contestado.

Destensé un poco la cuerda, lo suficiente para que pudiera decirme que Royce King II se encontraba en Syracuse, una ciudad relativamente cercana a Rochester. Perfecto. Lo había conseguido, sabía el lugar concreto al que se había trasladado. John pensaba que iba a soltarle, que una vez me hubiera dicho lo que le había pedido yo le dejaría marchar, pero eso no iba a ocurrir. No. Iluso.

El cordón resultó muy útil aquella noche.

Pocos días después, logré que los Cullen me dejaran marchar. No fue fácil, pues sabían perfectamente lo que quería hacer y no les agradaba demasiado, si bien gracias a mi persistencia conseguí que no se opusieran a ello. No lo apoyaban, pero no pensaban retenerme para que no me fuera. Les prometí que regresaría, que no iba a dejarles y aquello pareció tranquilizarles.

No quería abandonarles, mi intención era otra y no tenía porque interferir en mi relación con ellos.

Una vez que todo hubiera pasado no habría ningún problema para que viviéramos tranquilamente, en otro lugar.

Evidentemente, no elegí el transporte habitual, me marché corriendo. Yo no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar.

Una vez estuve dentro de la ciudad, me planteé un par de cosas: la primera, referente al dolor que iba a infligirle a ese _hombre_; esperaba haber sido bastante contundente con las muertes de sus amigos como para ponerle sobre aviso de lo que le esperaba. Que se diera cuenta de que él era el siguiente. Así el miedo jugaría a mi favor, junto a mí. Todo sería mucho mejor que hasta ahora, trataría de que fuera lo más doloroso posible. Igual que había sido para mí, pero, por el contrario, al final él no continuaría _viviendo_.

Llegué al centro de la ciudad.

_Idiota_. Que fuera idiota era la única explicación plausible que encontraba a que se hubiera ido a esconder en el centro de una de las ciudades más próximas a Rochester.

Pasé frente a una pequeña tienda de ropa. Al principio no me fijé demasiado en el escaparate, a pesar de tener tiempo de sobras, pero regresé atrás. Algo llamó mi atención de manera fugaz: un vestido de novia.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Se me había ocurrido algo.

Aproveché que hacía varias horas del cierre y que no había nadie cerca, para colarme en la tienda sin armar escándalo. Me acerqué al maniquí sobre el que habían colocado el traje que atrajo mi atención y, sin más, lo cogí. Yo no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, no me dedicaba a ir por ahí robando vestidos de novia, pero tampoco me dedicaba a ir matando gente, y en aquellos días era lo que había estado haciendo.

Sería estupendo. Iba a ir a buscarle llevando puesto aquel vestido. No era, ni de lejos, tan bonito como el que iba a llevar en nuestra boda, pero no importaba.

Me lo probé y me acerqué a uno de los espejos de pared que tenían allí. Me quedaba perfecto. El vestido podía no ser hermoso, pero yo sí lo era y eso lo compensaba. Probablemente aquel hecho fue de lo más infantil, si bien creí que tendría gracia. Quizá mis intensos ojos de color rojo desentonaban un poco, si bien así le sorprendería. Más aún.

Arreglé como pude mi melena y me coloqué bien el vestido. Tomé mi ropa y la metí en un pequeño bolso. Instantes después salí de la tienda y continué con mi camino.

Según me había dicho John, sin demasiado inconveniente en confesar el paradero de su supuesto amigo, Royce King II había decidido esconderse en un almacén en el centro de la ciudad. Durante un viaje de negocios en el que suplió a su padre, le llegaron las primeras noticias de las muertes de sus amigos y todo aquello comenzó a inquietarle, más aún viendo que uno tras otro todos habían ido muriendo sin que hubiera noticias de qué había ocurrido. Al final, decidió esconderse. Sabía que iba a por ellos, luego mi idea había funcionado a la perfección.

Era casi medianoche cuando llegué a la puerta del almacén. Hice mucho ruido al entrar, quería que supiera que había llegado. Me hacía ilusión.

El sitio estaba más arreglado de lo que parecía por fuera, incluso tenía algunos espacios habitables. Comencé a buscar por todas las estancias que encontraba, pero no parecía haber nadie.

Estaba empezando a impacientarme, no me gustaba nada todo aquello. Y ¿si me había mentido aquel mal nacido? Quizá había sido demasiado confiada pensando que un _hombre_ a punto de morir, sabedor de que existe una ínfima posibilidad de que no le ocurra nada malo si confiesa un pequeño detalle, sería capaz de decir la verdad.

Recorrí el resto de las habitaciones más deprisa, me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

Comencé a tirar las cosas que iba encontrando a mi paso, incluso pensé que sería una imagen bastante pintoresca: una mujer como yo, vestida de novia, en un almacén, destruyendo todo a su paso. De repente me di cuenta de que había olvidado revisar un pasillo, estaba bastante oscuro y de lo rápido que pasé no le presté atención.

No había sólo una persona allí aquella noche, en cuanto entré en aquel pasillo pude notarlo.

Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, ya que había dos guardias frente a lo que parecía una puerta bastante grande. Tan pronto como me vieron acercarme empezaron a sacar sus armas, pero antes de que lo lograran yo ya les había matado. No me llevó demasiado hacerlo, les partí el cuello en menos de un segundo.

Eso no estaba previsto, mas era lo único que podía hacer, ya que me habrían llegado a entorpecer en mi _misión_.

Con los guardias tirados a mis pies, observé la puerta: era bastante grande y por lo que parecía también tenía un grosor considerable. Me encogí de hombros y pegué un golpe seco con mis dos manos. Al segundo siguiente, la enorme puerta estaba a mis pies, como todos los demás.

En cuanto se dejó de escuchar el sonido del golpe, otro llegó a mis oídos: un grito. Pero no un grito cualquiera, sino uno de Royce. Estaba allí, no me habían engañado. Lo había conseguido y estaba a punto de terminar con mi venganza.

Eché un vistazo rápido a la estancia. No era demasiado amplia y ni siquiera tenía ventanas. Evidentemente, mis mensajes habían llegado a su destinatario a tiempo y él se había dado por enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque, seguramente, esperaba equivocarse. Se había pegado contra la pared.

—Vaya, siento lo de la puerta, querido —le dije con fingido tono triste. Fui acercándome lentamente a él, a paso humano. Él no se movía, su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y había comenzado a sudar. Su corazón latía muy deprisa—. ¿No vas a saludarme? —le pregunté dulcemente. Mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonreía.

Me costó mucho portarme así, únicamente con mirarle ya me daban ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo, todo aquello entraba dentro de mi pequeño teatro.

Royce cerró los ojos, para abrirlos al segundo siguiente. Repitió aquel proceso varias veces y supuse que quería comprobar si estaba despierto o si seguía dormido, como hasta hacía pocos minutos. Cuando los mantuvo abiertos, se echó a llorar. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —le volví a preguntar, tratando de crear algún tipo de respuesta por su parte—. ¿No te gusta mi vestido? —le pregunté, haciendo pucheros como si fuera una niña tonta. Sostuve un poco el borde de la falda con las manos y comencé a dar vueltas sobre mi propio eje. Trataba de atraer su atención, pero él seguía llorando—. No es exactamente igual que el que tenía preparado para nuestra boda. No es tan bonito, pero es lo único que pude encontrar a estas horas. Ya ves.

—No… no… —decía él. ¿_No_, qué? Primero no me hablaba, luego me ignoraba, y ahora ni siquiera articulaba palabra. Fruncí el ceño—. No eres real —dijo al fin.

—Créeme, Royce, soy muy real —le aseguré. Ya me encontraba frente a él—. ¿No me ves? Soy yo, tu Rose —giró la cara—. Mírame. ¡Te he dicho que me mires! —le ordené a gritos.

Estaba temblando, pues el miedo se había apoderado de él de una manera que jamás creí fuera posible.

Eso me encantó, quería que me temiera. Quería que tuviera claro quién poseía el control. Y deseaba que sufriera, que le doliera mucho. Después de haber sido capaz de mantener mi autocontrol con sus cuatro amigos, no me sería difícil permanecer mucho más tiempo con él que con los demás; ya había puesto a prueba mis aptitudes y lo había logrado con nota.

Él seguía sin parar de llorar y gimotear, tratando de taparse el rostro con las manos.

Ya me había cansado del teatro. Le di un golpe en el estómago y cayó al suelo. Chilló, como lo haría mucho aquella noche. Eso no iba a ser bonito. En realidad, para mí sí iba a serlo, mas no para él. Como yo había deseado, todo duró mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y cuando por fin terminé, pensé que había una cosa más que podía hacer.

Quedaba unas dos horas para el amanecer, así que le cogí en mis brazos y le saqué de allí. Eché a correr otra vez, hasta llegar a orillas del lago Oneida. Una vez allí, le lancé a sus aguas. Si nadie iba a saber nunca qué había ocurrido en realidad conmigo, tampoco lo sabrían con él. Estábamos empatados.

Desde allí, con el vestido de novia puesto, observé cómo su cadáver se hundía lentamente. Quizá algún día le encontrarían, no lo sabía y tampoco me interesaba.

Emprendí el camino de vuelta a Rochester, a reencontrarme con mi nueva familia.

-.-.-.-

_**N/A**: __Ya vamos viendo cómo se sentía Rosalie pasado algún tiempo desde su transformación. Al principio, como explica ella en su capítulo, no piensa demasiado en las consecuencias de todo aquello, sólo le importa su belleza desmedida. Pero la cosa ya no es así, se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que ha perdido y todos los sacrificios que va a tener que llevar a cabo. _

_Bueno, me he permitido poner a Edward al piano porque lo adoro (tanto a Edward como al piano, y en combinación más todavía xD) y porque me pareció interesante para la historia. Para los que no sepáis todavía cómo suena la magnífica Fantasie Improptu de Chopin, podéis escucharla aquí: http: / / www. youtube .com /watch?vqa0Z6g1XJkU (sin espacios). Es una de mis piezas favoritas del polaco._

_Está bien claro que Rosalie llevó a cabo su venganza, pero no sabemos ni cuándo ni cómo, así que puede que mi versión no coincida con lo que Meyer ideó en su cabecita; pero es lo que la mía creó a partir de lo que ella cuenta. Por eso quise que hubiera algo por lo que Rose decidiera hacer todo aquello, que hubiera algo que encendiera la mecha de su ira; y pensé que la nueva boda de Royce sería lo que mejor funcionaría. Algo como eso sería suficiente para que Rosalie bajara a la tierra y se diera cuenta de las cosas, de la maldad de las personas y de que, en realidad, ella no supuso nada para Royce. Yo pienso que al principio Rosalie era algo ingenua con respecto a todo lo que pasó y por qué, si bien la ira hacia ellos estuvo desde siempre._

_Llegados a este punto ya vemos que a Rosalie no le importa nadie de Rochester, ni su familia. Ella asume que todos dejaron que ocurriera aquello y que nadie hizo nada por remediarlo. Además de haberse dado cuenta de que, en su mayor parte, todo ocurrió por el afán arribista de su familia. Ya no le importa si el pueblo cae en la desgracia o si acaban linchándose los unos a los otros._

_Espero que el capi os haya gustado y ya sabéis… a darle al "Go", que os estoy esperando con una enorme sonrisa._


	3. Encuentro

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y otros entes como Summit. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_De nuevo, millones de gracias a Yimy, Magdalena Black, Faith y Erive-Noa. ¡Se os quiere! Tranquilas, he hecho un pacto con una peluquería para que os lleve el tema de las manicuras y demás. No os estreséis xD. __Aquí os traigo el tercer capi del fic. Me alegro de que el seguimiento aumente a cada día, es genial ver que el tema del fic interesa._

_Ya que estoy, les dedico este capítulo a las dos angelitas que me siguen: Adri y Erika. Ya que me insistís (sobre todo tú, Adri xD) tanto con el fic, pues os dedico este capítulo. _

_-.-.-.-_

**III. ****ENCUENTRO**

Pocos días después de todo aquello, nos trasladamos a Carolina del Norte y dejé atrás todo lo que me vinculaba a mi vida humana. A esa vida que terminó cuando únicamente tenía dieciocho años. Jamás iba a recuperar nada de lo que había tenido, nada de lo que iba a abandonar regresaría a mí. Nunca.

Era extraño porque, cuando todo comenzó, yo deseaba marcharme para poder salir a la calle y poder pasear con tranquilidad como alguien _normal_. Sin embargo, cuando los Cullen recogieron todas sus pertenencias y Carlisle abandonó su puesto en el hospital, la melancolía me invadió. Sabía que no podíamos permanecer allí, pues habíamos sobrepasado el tiempo en el que nuestra seguridad se pondría en peligro. Si bien no pude evitar sentir excesiva tristeza cuando nos montamos en el Chrysler Imperial de color granate que Carlisle había conseguido.

¿Por qué tenía que renegar de todo lo que había sido mío? ¿Qué había hecho yo para tener que hacer aquello? No me lo merecía. Era a mí a la que le habían destrozado la vida, tanto era así que debía abandonarla por completo y ya no estaba _viva_.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

Era de noche, pero me habían indicado que me escondiera hasta que hubiéramos salido de Rochester, por si acaso. Y, aunque a regañadientes, así lo hice. Me escondí en el asiento trasero como pude y comencé a mirar por la parte superior de las ventanillas en el momento que el coche arrancó. Desde esa posición no atisbaba demasiado, el cielo oscuro de mi ciudad y, como mucho, la luz de alguna farola. Pero era algo.

Fue así como dije adiós a la ciudad de las flores, a mi hogar.

Nos instalamos en Charlotte, muy cerca de Carolina del Sur. Y allí continuábamos dos años después, viviendo como si fuéramos una familia. La familia Cullen.

Carlisle encontró pronto un nuevo empleo en uno de los hospitales de la zona, mientras que Esme consiguió trabajo en el ayuntamiento. Iba a dedicarse a la restauración de edificios antiguos o algo así. La verdad, fue algo que nunca me gustó demasiado.

Por nuestra parte, Edward asistía a algunas clases por las tardes, pero nada serio. Y yo, bueno, durante los primeros meses allí no podía salir demasiado. No obstante, antes de cumplir el año desde mi transformación mis ojos se tornaron del mismo color que los del resto de mi familia, aunque me costó acostumbrarme. Evidentemente, fue algo mucho más agradable que al principio, con ese espantoso color rojo.

Aún así, seguía pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en casa.

Podría decirse que llevábamos una vida bastante normal, dentro de nuestras posibilidades. No había demasiados lujos debido a que intentábamos pasar desapercibidos, pues el país estaba saliendo de la Gran Depresión. Me costó acostumbrarme a llevar una vida como aquella, ya que no se parecía demasiado a cómo vivía en Rochester.

Teníamos dinero suficiente para adquirir más posesiones y vivir mucho mejor, pero Carlisle no quería que llamáramos la atención. Y llegó un momento en el que me cansé de protestar.

Nada más instalarnos tuve que afrontar una nueva conversación que requería cierta importancia: quién iba a ser yo de ese momento en adelante. Ellos pretendían que me cambiara el apellido, que me hiciera pasar por una Cullen como todos ellos habían hecho, pero ni siquiera me lo planteé. Quería seguir siendo Rosalie Hale.

Aunque, ¿todavía existía Rosalie Hale? No estaba cien por cien segura de ello. En realidad, lo más probable era que no quedara un resquicio dentro de mí que recordara a la antigua Rosalie. A la joven, moldeable y hermosa Rose. Había sido tan estúpida como para dejarme embaucar por cosas banales que terminaron por destruir mi vida y todo lo que tenía.

Sabía que era relativamente peligroso que mantuviera mi apellido, pero las noticias de Rochester no habían llegado hasta aquel lugar. Nadie sabía de mi existencia, ni de mi desaparición. Así que, decidí conservar lo único que me quedaba de mi vida humana: mi nombre. Un nombre que significó tanto durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Había sido envidiada y deseada, todos me conocían por mi belleza y todos sabían mi nombre. No quería que eso desapareciera del todo.

Deseaba poder mantener algo de mí misma, cuando el resto parecía estar perdido para siempre.

Por supuesto, Edward refunfuñó muchísimo, logrando que inclusive Esme le reprobara en algún que otro momento. No obstante, yo conseguí lo que quería, continué siendo yo. Para mí, ser Rosalie Hale suponía _algo_, aunque también simbolizara todo aquello que había perdido. Pero tendría que vivir con ello eternamente.

Y a mí siempre me había gustado ser quien era, no como a mis padres y sus estúpidos deseos de convertirme en alguien diferente.

En lo referente al tema de las muertes, tratamos de olvidarlo del mismo modo que olvidamos nuestras respectivas vidas anteriores. Yo lo había hecho y los cuatro éramos conscientes de ello, pero no había razón para debatirlo. Ni mucho menos para castigarme por ello, pues no pensaban hacerlo.

Esme llegó a confesarme que, de haberlo sabido, ella misma lo habría hecho por mí, que debería habérselo dicho. Eso me parecía absurdo. Nadie a parte de mí debía encargarse de mis asuntos. Había asesinado a los que me arrebataron todos mis sueños y los dejaron esparcidos en la calle, junto a mí, aquella noche. Y no me arrepentía de ello, ni una mínima parte de mí lo hacía.

De hecho, estaba orgullosa de haber podido hacerlo sin haber caído en la tentación. Estaba pagada de mí misma.

Eran esos recuerdos, precisamente, a los que recurrí en los momentos más difíciles durante aquellos dos años. Porque, sí, no tardé demasiado en aborrecer nuestra forma de vida.

Esa no era _mi_ vida, ni siquiera se trataba de una vida real. Era como un espejismo, un puzzle incompleto al que le faltaban la mitad de las piezas. Como querer hacer funcionar un motor al que le han quitado los pistones, teniendo además un alternador usado y en mal estado. Era surrealista. Nada de mi _nueva_ vida me gustaba, al menos no en esos momentos.

Al principio me conformé con mi belleza, era demasiado vanidosa y al verme en aquel espejo se me olvidó todo lo demás. Yo era hermosa, eso era innegable, si bien ya lo era durante mi vida humana pero se vio potenciado al transformarme. Puede que en un comienzo eso me bastara, sin embargo, me fueron suficientes esos dos años para darme cuenta de que no tenía nada. ¿De qué me servía la belleza, si no tenía una vida? Y me refiero a una vida humana, evidentemente. Una vida real, tangible y plena.

No me costó demasiado saber lo que deseaba realmente, ya no me servía el físico. Lo que yo anhelaba era algo que desde aquella horrible noche me había sido vetado. Algo que yo jamás podría tener. Nunca podría verme rodeada de niños, de mis hijos, jamás podría jugar con ellos; nunca existirían. Eso para lo que yo ya estaba preparada antes de que pasara todo aquello. De algún modo, desde el momento en el que vi al pequeño de Vera supe que yo también estaba dispuesta. Empero, ya no servía de nada todo lo que había creído o deseado, porque no iba a producirse.

Por todo ello comencé a detestar mi belleza, empecé a hacerla culpable directa de mi desgracia.

Cada vez que me miraba en algún espejo veía el símbolo de mi pesar, de mi resignación. Llegó un momento en el que dejé de observarme y deseé no haber sido hermosa. Lo más adecuado para mí habría sido tener el aspecto de una joven más normal y, de haber sido así, habría podido casarme con alguien que verdaderamente me amase. Nunca habría estado cerca de nadie perteneciente a la familia King y todavía seguiría viva. Y, con total seguridad, ya habría tenido uno o dos hijos y sería feliz.

Feliz. Me reí con amargura ante aquello. Yo era cualquier cosa salvo feliz. Era desdichada, triste, pesimista, resignada y muchas otras cosas negativas, pero ninguna se acercaba a ser dichosa.

Yo no había elegido esa vida, había sido arrojada a ella con violencia. Por eso deseaba poder desandar todo aquel tiempo y arreglar lo vivido, pero era imposible. Que existieran los vampiros no significaba que lo hicieran los viajes en el tiempo. No podía cambiar nada de lo ocurrido, estaba destinada a vagar por el mundo como un monstruo. Y eso que yo ni tan siquiera entraba a debatir si poseíamos o no alma, como si hacían Carlisle y Edward; no me preocupaba por eso, lo mío era algo más _asequible_ y algo menos complejo.

No me relacionaba con nadie aparte de mi _familia_. Mientras que Carlisle mantenía buena relación con sus compañeros del hospital y Esme hacía lo mismo con la gente de su trabajo. Y Edward… bueno, era Edward, siempre fue un poco antisocial. Vivía enfrascado en su propio mundo del que no solía salir a menudo.

Asimismo, yo me encontraba perdida. No lo sabía, pero necesitaba urgentemente algo que me hiciera salir de las tinieblas en las que estaba cayendo. Envidiaba a todas las jóvenes humanas que pasaban cerca de mí, incluso a las que no poseían belleza alguna. Muchas de ellas se me quedaban mirando, seguramente observando mi aspecto, si bien desconocían que yo habría dado cualquier cosa por cambiarles el puesto. Por poder ser como ellas. Esa era la razón por la que no podía estar con nadie, porque deseaba desesperadamente todo lo que esas muchachas humanas pudieran tener, por insignificante que fuera.

Así que, el único contacto _humano _que tenía se resumía a los Cullen.

Ellos me habían acogido como si fuera una más, a pesar de cómo me había comportado. Eran la única familia que me quedaba, la única familia que iba a permanecer conmigo siendo lo que yo era. Incluso Edward, de alguna manera, se había convertido en alguien importante para mí. Aunque seguía molestándome que no se fijara en mi persona, pero en aquellos días yo había dejado bastante de lado eso. Me había cansado de tratar de llamar su atención.

Él era lo más parecido a un hermano que tuve durante esos dos años. De manera silenciosa, siempre estaba ahí por si necesitaba algo o si tenía alguna duda. Seguramente él esperaría que no le necesitara, pero, de hacerlo, él no iba a negarse. Fue precisamente él quien me aconsejó que me marchara a cazar aquel día. A pesar de no haber salido a cazar sola más que en un par de ocasiones anteriores.

Edward siempre fue consciente de cómo me sentía en realidad, aunque tampoco podía decirse que yo lo escondiera demasiado. Si había algo que no me gustaba era la mentira, a pesar de que pudiera ofender en algunas ocasiones, para mí lo mejor era la sinceridad. No me gustaban los rodeos, pues llegó un punto en el que me di cuenta que era mucho mejor así, en vez de aceptar cualquier cosa que los demás eligieran para mí. Quizá todo habría sido diferente si, cuando fui humana, hubiera sido capaz de elegir por mí misma y ser sincera.

Odiaba nuestra vida del mismo modo que llegué a detestar mi belleza. Y tampoco me gustaba que todo lo que yo sentía fuese tan evidente para Edward. No obstante, en un caso como aquel, de no haberle hecho caso, el resto de mi existencia habría sido totalmente diferente.

Durante la época que vivimos en Charlotte, solíamos ir a cazar a unas montañas de los Apalaches. Yo no tenía preferencias, cualquiera me venía bien, y aquel día no me alejé demasiado. Me interesaba llegar pronto al lugar, cazar y regresar. O quizá me habría sentado bien pasear por allí, donde se _suponía_ que nadie iba a poder verme.

En aquellas altitudes la luz del Sol era prácticamente inexistente, así que no había problema a la hora de disimular, si bien algún montañero habría encontrado bastante raro que una _joven_ como yo paseara tranquilamente por allí.

Comencé a caminar por la espesura de la montaña, el aire puro de aquel lugar me hacía bien. Quizá Edward había tenido una buena idea al mandarme allí, pensé en aquellos momentos. Más adelante, lo creí con una firmeza inquebrantable. Aunque tampoco podía evitar pensar que me hubiera mandado fuera para librarse de mí un tiempo. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué le había parecido mi entrada en su familia –de todas formas, ya no me preocupaba demasiado.

No tardé en encontrar un par de ejemplares de oso negro americano, los más comunes en la zona. Por aquel entonces yo no era especialmente exigente con la sangre que tomaba, sabía que la necesitaba y que debía alimentarme, pero tampoco buscaba nada fuera de lo común. Era otra de las cosas a las que estaba obligada por mi nueva vida, _ese_ era nuestro alimento, sin el que no podíamos sobrevivir demasiado tiempo. Nada de deliciosos manjares, ni tan siquiera un pequeño trozo de pan. Sólo sangre.

Me entretuve un tiempo con los osos, era lo más divertido que podía hacer, luchar con ellos. Por lo menos hacía ya más de un año que no me sentía como al principio, cuando creí que no sería capaz de soportarlo. En ese tiempo, necesitaba alimentarme con muchísima urgencia, mucho más de lo que lo hacían Carlisle, Esme o Edward. Esa sensación había dejado paso a otras, no tan intensas y, por tanto, un poco más soportables.

Estaba a punto de tomar otro camino cuando empecé a escuchar ruidos. Alcancé a percatarme del rugido de un oso, a pesar de que debía situarse a varias millas de distancia de donde me encontraba. Si bien fue otra cosa lo que llamó mi atención, el olor de algo que me produjo un intenso dolor en la garganta. Había sangre y, cuando digo sangre, me refiero a sangre humana.

El semblante de mi rostro cambió en menos de un segundo, de repente volvía a estar hambrienta, necesitaba llegar hasta esa sangre. Había sido capaz de convivir entre humanos, pero no es lo mismo estar cerca de ellos a oler su sangre en todo su esplendor. Necesitaba llegar hasta el lugar del que procedía el efluvio, así que eché a correr.

No tardé demasiado en alcanzarles y en seguida pude ver el espectáculo que habían montado, era sobrecogedor: el suelo estaba lleno de sangre y un enorme oso se estaba dedicando a apalear a alguien.

Creí que iba a volverme loca, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Cualquiera habría pensado que podría ser otro animal de su especie, pero yo sabía que no era así. En cuanto le vi, hubo algo que nubló todo lo referente al olor de la sangre que había a su alrededor.

Era un hombre, un varón adulto, que había sido brutalmente herido por aquel oso. Estaba segura de que no podía quedarle demasiado tiempo de vida, su aspecto físico era extremadamente fuerte pero ya no parecía tener mucha energía. Fue entonces cuando le vi mejor, el oso le giró de un golpe y quedó totalmente expuesto a mis ojos mientras todavía les observaba desde la distancia.

Dejé de respirar y me quedé completamente inmóvil. Era él, Henry, el pequeño de Vera. No, eso era materialmente imposible, sólo habían pasado dos años. Y aún así, me recordó a su niño, con el pelo oscuro y rizado, con los hoyuelos que se formaron en sus mejillas a pesar, incluso, de la mueca de dolor. Me embargó su aparente inocencia.

No podía dejarle morir, no quería hacerlo. No podía dejar morir a alguien como él, alguien como Henry. Por algún extraño impulso, necesitaba salvarle. Necesitaba mantenerle conmigo. Asimismo, vi la oportunidad de mantener ciertos aspectos de mi humanidad.

El oso cesó en su empeño por golpearle y fue entonces cuando un enorme gruñido salió desde las profundidades de mi pecho. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo.

De repente un sentimiento de ira recorrió todo mi cuerpo, que al mismo tiempo se tensó por completo.

Me abalancé sobre el oso en un intento de alejarle de él y empezamos a luchar. Yo era plenamente consciente de que mi fuerza era superior a la suya, así que tenía ventaja. Forcejeamos durante unos breves instantes que me parecieron una eternidad y, al mismo tiempo, yo me dedicaba a vigilar que el humano todavía se encontrara con vida. No se movía, lo que produjo en mi rostro una mueca de horror, pero sirvió para darme la suficiente fuerza como para acabar con el oso en ese preciso instante.

Ni siquiera me aseguré de haberle matado, ni probé su sangre, le dejé ahí tirado. Me preocupaba mucho más saber cómo se encontraba el joven, luego me acerqué rápidamente hacia él.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, si bien su corazón todavía latía. Seguía vivo, aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tuve que dejar de respirar otra vez y pegué un puñetazo al árbol más cercano, me dolía muchísimo la garganta.

Volví a mirarle, estaba muy malherido y el ritmo de su corazón era cada vez más débil. Era necesario que tomara una decisión.

La situación parecía ser similar a cuando Carlisle me convirtió para no dejarme morir en la calle, y yo no quería que él muriera. No le conocía de nada, no sabía quién era, pero deseaba que permaneciera junto a mí. Para siempre. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba acercarme más a la humanidad y así dejar de lado todo lo que detestaba de ser un vampiro. Quizá así mi vida sería mucho más fácil.

Había demasiada sangre a nuestro alrededor, yo no sería capaz de hacerlo. No estaba preparada para ello, habría acabado matándole y eso no era algo que yo quisiera permitirme. _No puedo, es imposible_. Aquello se repetía en mi cabeza sin parar y yo no podía correr riesgos.

No me abalancé sobre él por alguna extraña razón, pues ni siquiera mi autocontrol pensé que podría servir tanto. Sólo me quedaba una opción: llevarle con Carlisle. Él sí podría hacerlo, del mismo modo que lo hizo con Edward, más tarde con Esme y conmigo.

Me arrodillé frente a él y le cogí en brazos como pude. No volví a respirar. Le levanté rápidamente del suelo y eché a correr por el camino que me había llevado hasta allí. Había una distancia de algo más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros desde las montañas hasta Charlotte, mas no me importaba. Tenía que hacerlo, debía llevarle con Carlisle lo antes posible.

En aquellos momentos ni siquiera me planteé el hecho de que yo misma odiaba esa vida y que estaba dispuesta a condenar a aquel joven a lo mismo. ¿Le habría hecho lo mismo a Henry, únicamente para mantenerle junto a mí?

Iba a arrebatarle su humanidad y no parecía importarme, lo único que me interesaba era el enorme sentimiento de necesidad que sentía hacia él o, por lo menos, a lo que él representaba.

De repente abrió los ojos y se me quedó mirando. Intentó moverse, pero yo le mantenía firmemente sujeto y era completamente imposible que pudiera zafarse de mis brazos. Susurró algo que no entendí por completo, algo referente a un ángel, si bien yo me encontraba totalmente concentrada en continuar por el camino adecuado y avanzar lo más rápido posible.

Necesitaba focalizar mis emociones para lograr así una rapidez mayor, pero no dejaban de venir a mi cabeza recuerdos de la noche en que Carlisle me salvó. Cada vez que mi mirada decidía obviar mis deseos, se posaba sobre su cara y le veía tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, ¿qué pretendía?

A pesar de llevar un rato sin respirar, sentía muchísima sed. Era como si me estuvieran apretando la garganta, y la cabeza continuaba dándome vueltas. En cualquier momento podría haber caído de bruces contra el suelo debido a la intensidad de esas emociones. Empero, no podía distraerme en esos momentos, debía salvarle. Era demasiado complicado e incluso notaba cómo iba debilitándose a cada minuto que pasaba. Era estrictamente necesario que me diera más prisa.

Corría con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de ir más rápido de lo que había ido jamás. Y cada vez le sujetaba con más fuerza, temiendo que pudiera escurrirse entre mis brazos a la velocidad a la que iba. Temiendo que pudiera abandonarme.

Asimismo, sabía que ya me encontraba más cerca y que quizá debería preocuparme por esconderme. Pero me descubrí a mí misma con nulo interés hacia eso, pues estaba obcecada en llegar como fuera.

Me importaba una mierda que me viera alguien. Iba al límite de mis posibilidades.

Desde mi transformación, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a sentirme limitada en lo que respecta a nuestras capacidades especiales, pero en esos momentos todo me parecía poco. Todo era una nimiedad comparado con él, debía hacer cualquier cosa que me permitiera salvarle aunque no fuera en el sentido más humano de la acción. No importaba nada más. No podía perderle.

Le escuchaba gimotear, pero no se quejaba por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. En la misma situación yo perdí el conocimiento y él continuaba allí, mirándome. Por alguna razón eso me daba fuerzas para ir más deprisa, aunque sólo fuera una sensación. Por suerte, nos habíamos instalado en una parte alejada de la ciudad, donde podíamos mantenernos más o menos apartados de los humanos en los días soleados.

A mi paso me pareció haberme llevado por delante un par de vallas de madera, pero mientras no me entorpecieran el camino, podían quedarse tiradas en el suelo.

Lo había conseguido, el viaje se había terminado. _Por fin, gracias a Dios_. Había sido el trayecto más largo de toda mi existencia, creí que no sería capaz de soportarlo. Estaba destrozada por dentro, sabiendo todo lo que él podría estar sufriendo y las enormes ganas que tenía de probar su sangre. Sin embargo, jamás iba a permitirme algo así.

Cuando llegué a la puerta le di una patada y la abrí.

—Carlisle, ¡ayúdame! —empecé a gritar, entrando en la casa—. Carlisle, Carlisle —le llamaba, desesperada. No tardó ni un segundo en aparecer a mi lado.

—Rose, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, alertado por el olor que desprendía la sangre del joven. Cuando nos vio frunció el ceño y sus labios se entreabrieron—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —me cuestionó, asustado.

—Yo… yo… Tienes que salvarle, por favor —le pedí con voz ahogada. Ni siquiera era capaz de explicarle lo que había ocurrido, seguramente pensaría que había sido yo.

—Date prisa, súbele a la habitación —me dijo, y salió corriendo hacia su pequeño estudio, donde guardaba su material médico.

Sin esperar más, subí a toda prisa hacia las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Abrí la puerta como pude y le eché sobre la cama. Ya no abría los ojos y la angustia se apoderó de mí. Empecé a chillar llamando a Carlisle como si mi propia vida dependiera de ello. Él no tardó en llegar, pero alertada por mis gritos también apareció Esme.

—Dios mío, Rose… —susurró ella, en cuanto entró. No pudo soportarlo, giró la cara y se tapó la nariz con la mano.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó Edward, que acababa de llegar. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y sacó a Esme de allí.

Mi _padre_ ya había comenzado a examinar al joven para ver si había algo que pudiera hacer por él, pero yo sabía que era imposible. Por lo menos en el sentido humano. Y mi aspecto era lamentable, no me extrañaba que hubieran reaccionado de ese modo: mi pelo estaba completamente despeinado y alborotado, mi ropa estaba llena de sangre, incluso mis manos y mis antebrazos. No obstante, yo no notaba su olor porque estaba tan obcecada en salvarle que había llegado a un punto en el que no volví a respira para no tener que olerle.

Noté que estaba temblando, no sabía la razón, pero creí que empezaba a marearme aun sabiendo que era completamente inviable. Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas. Lo siguiente que noté fue a Edward sosteniéndome antes de caer al suelo.

—Rosalie —murmuraba él—. Rosalie, levanta. Rose… —insistía Edward, aunque para mí era como si de repente todo hubiera desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté de repente. Edward frunció el ceño—. Edward, suéltame. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —era como si no pudiera pronunciar otras palabras. Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándome la parte posterior de la habitación.

Me giré. Allí estaba, Carlisle le comprobaba las constantes vitales, aunque no parecía demasiado esperanzado. Miré a Edward, había dejado de respirar pero sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón. No pude evitar que de mi interior volviera a nacer una especie de gruñido, esa vez en dirección a Edward. Lo captó a la primera y se alejó rápidamente de allí, seguramente fue junto a Esme. Yo sabía que era algo involuntario, empero no iba a permitir que hubiera ningún tipo de peligro.

Me acerqué a Carlisle.

—Está muy grave, Rosalie —me comunicó. Eso yo ya lo sabía—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No… no estoy segura —balbuceé torpemente—. Por favor, sálvale, Carlisle. Estaba en las montañas y llegó un oso… Bueno, en realidad el oso ya estaba allí y yo les encontré —empecé a relatar, a trompicones y como podía—. Estaba muy malherido… no podía dejarle allí, yo no…

Carlisle lo comprendió en ese momento: no había sido yo. No era tan descabellado pensar lo contrario, supuse. Aunque me ofendió bastante; yo era fuerte, así que no veía la razón por la que mi padre podría pensar que yo caería en la tentación de ese modo. Si bien mi prioridad era muy distinta.

Me quedé mirando al muchacho, que continuaba sin poder abrir los ojos y regresé la mirada a Carlisle. Apesadumbrado, negó con la cabeza.

—No se puede hacer nada, ha perdido mucha sangre —me dijo—. Está muy débil, ni siquiera sé cómo ha podido soportar el viaje hasta aquí. Sin embargo, su corazón me inquieta.

Nada de aquello había servido. Nada. Había sido demasiado lenta, no lo había logrado. Ni presté atención a lo que podía significar aquello de su corazón.

Comencé a reprenderme mentalmente por mi ineptitud, hasta que me di cuenta de una cosa: Carlisle se refería a su vida humana, pero yo no. Quizá se trataba de un pensamiento egoísta, mas en esos momentos no me importaba serlo. No quería que muriera y si la única opción que quedaba era convertirle en uno de los nuestros, eso era lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Sálvale —le pedí a Carlisle con determinación.

—Rose, es imposible. Ni siquiera aguantaría hasta el hospital…

—¡He dicho que le salves! —le grité con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡Puedes salvarle!

En ese momento se unieron a nuestra particular fiesta de los horrores los dos Cullen restantes. Esme parecía débil, seguramente el tener que soportar la sangre le estaría provocando aquello, pero yo no estaba como para preocuparme por ella.

—Rosalie, no puedo —me dijo Carlisle—. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, lo haría. Pero está muy malherido, ni siquiera aunque su corazón lo soportara podría hacer nada por curarle —sus palabras me taladraban por dentro, no iba a poder resistirlo mucho más.

—Sí que hay algo que puedes hacer —le recriminé, mirando al joven. Notaba las miradas de Esme y Edward pegadas en mi espalda, él ya sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—No estás hablando en serio —dijo Edward de repente. _Sí, completamente_, pensé yo—. Odias todo esto —me espetó. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que odiaba todo aquello, pero no podía dejarle morir. A él no. Era algo que ni yo misma conseguía entender por completo, pero era un impulso que no podía acallar y que me estaba gritando en mi interior—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de condenarle a algo que odias? —me preguntó, mirándome con incredulidad. _Le necesito_, pensé—. No puedes ser tan egoísta, Rosalie. No es un juguete, es una persona.

—¡No por mucho tiempo! Y no me hables de ser o no ser egoísta y dejaros ya de tonterías. Necesito que le salves —le dije, aquella vez a Carlisle, que continuaba pegado al muchacho—. Por favor.

Si no lo hacía él, lo haría yo. No había corrido ciento cincuenta kilómetros con él para luego dejarle morir allí, desangrado. _No_. Y esperaba que al menos no se interpusieran.

Nadie decía nada y yo empezaba a impacientarme demasiado.

—He dicho que le salves —exigí—. Sálvale. Sálvale, Carlisle —repetí incesantemente ante el silencio de los demás—. ¡He dicho que le salves! —grité, cada vez más nerviosa. El joven entreabrió los ojos, pero estaba casi segura de que era incapaz de ver nada.

Cerré los ojos, yo no podía verle así. Me hacía daño. Todavía era humano y estaba a punto de morir, no podía mirar.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —me preguntó Carlisle. Le miré—. Sabes que una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás posible.

—Sí —contesté, totalmente convencida. Pero aquello no parecía bastarle, pues le dirigió una mirada a Edward. Vi como éste ponía una expresión de molestia en su rostro ante lo que fuera que Carlisle estuviera pensando y negó con la cabeza.

Yo ya empezaba a envararme, pero la voz de Esme me detuvo.

—Hazlo —le ordenó a Carlisle. Me sorprendió que fuera ella quien lo dijera, pensé que tendría que ser yo quien continuara exigiéndolo a gritos. Si bien ella quería lo mejor para mí y, al parecer, aquel muchacho era lo que yo necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

—Está bien, pero será mejor que salgáis fuera. Voy a intentar usar morfina esta vez —nos aconsejó, mientras se acercaba hacia la cama. Era incapaz de negarle nada a Esme, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella. También por nosotros, a pesar de que en esos momentos le resultara duro aceptarlo.

Yo me quedé allí, de pie y noté que todos me miraban.

—No, yo me quedo —dije, y Carlisle asintió.

—Se llama Emmett —dijo Edward con voz atonal antes de marcharse.

No tardó demasiado en empezar todo, primero la morfina y su desagradable olor.

Pude entrever cómo Carlisle le mordió, del mismo modo que había hecho conmigo, pero aparté la mirada. Me sentí incapaz de contemplar aquella escena a pesar de que yo misma la hubiera propiciado de manera tan ávida.

Cuantos más mordiscos, más rápido es el proceso, aunque también es más doloroso. Comprobé que Carlisle no sentía nada hacia la sangre, quizá yo algún día podría ser así también, mas no en ese momento. Yo no habría podido hacerlo a pesar de desear con todas mis fuerzas que Emmett continuara con vida. No lo habría logrado. Eso me hizo sentirme mal, habría deseado tener más fuerza de voluntad.

Y entonces empezó a chillar, fue un sonido que no olvidaría jamás. El sonido más horrible que pudiera haber escuchado.

—¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? ¡¿Qué ocurre con la morfina?! —le grité, desesperada ante lo que estaba viendo. El rostro de Carlisle era un poema lleno de incredulidad y dolor.

—No está haciendo nada, no funciona.

—¿Por qué? —le cuestioné en un susurro, sin fuerzas para más. Emmett se veía mucho peor que cuando lo traje, muchísimo peor.

—El veneno está reaccionando en contra, la está disolviendo y me temo que eso no le está haciendo ningún bien —Carlisle comprobaba un sinfín de cosas en el cuerpo de Emmett, cosas que yo ni siquiera entendía—. Sólo espero que no se colapse antes —eso sí lo entendí y noté que algo me golpeaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Él lo notó—. Su corazón es fuerte, probablemente pueda soportarlo.

Me dolía muchísimo porque iba a sufrir por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo. Carlisle me dijo que lo único que se podía hacer ahora era esperar y que si quería, podía marcharme. Que él se encargaría de cuidarle y controlar sus funciones vitales, pero no quise. Él podía permanecer allí si quería, pero debía ser yo quien permaneciera a su lado, pues fui la que le metió en aquello. Así que me acomodé como pude en una silla al lado de la cama, mientras Emmett se retorcía de dolor.

Me extrañó que no me pidiera que le matara, pues era eso lo que había hecho yo estando en la misma situación.

De repente se agarró a la colcha de la cama, consiguiendo sobresaltarme por un momento. Decidí acercarme más a él, a pesar de que resultaba todavía más _complicado_.

Sentí el impulso de cogerle de la mano, para tratar de reconfortarle de la forma en que sabía que podía lograrlo –aunque el alivio fuera mínimo-, y así lo hice. Ante el helado contacto con mi piel, Emmett reaccionó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Yo sabía lo que se sentía al contraste de la mano de alguien como nosotros y de las llamas que te destrozan por dentro. Por primera vez nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, fijamente –o todo lo fijamente que le pudiera permitir el dolor. Permanecimos así durante lo que casi llegaron a ser dos segundos en los que pude notar su expresión de adoración hacia mí. Por alguna razón, aquello ya no me molestaba. Volvía a gustarme sentirme así, admirada.

Mientras tanto, yo no podía evitar seguir viendo al pequeño bebé de mi amiga. Ese niño al que tanto quise.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y me pareció que se relajaba ante mi gesto. Quizá, de alguna forma, aquello le reconfortaba. Si era así, pensaba mantenerme a su lado hasta que todo terminara. No iba a dejarle ni un segundo.

Pasaron varias horas y todo seguía igual, él continuaba retorciéndose ante lo que la ponzoña estaba haciendo por todo su organismo que, al mismo tiempo, se estaba colapsando por la morfina quemada. Estaba muriendo y yo estaba allí contemplándolo, todo era por mi culpa. Pero me ilusionaba la idea de no perderle, aunque pudiera parecer egoísta. Iba a ser como yo, aunque existía la posibilidad de que también odiara todo aquello y sería culpa mía. Podía ocurrir que al enterarse de la verdad él me odiara, era consciente de ello, pero no podía dejarle morir en las montañas.

De vez en cuando le acariciaba las mejillas y los brazos para tratar de calmarle, en la medida de lo posible, el dolor. Incluso hubo pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que me pareció que llegaba a dormirse, pero la quemazón era tan intensa que en seguida despertaba.

Cada vez que pasaban un par de horas, Carlisle venía a vigilar qué tal se encontraba Emmett y cómo iba avanzando el tema de la morfina, pues resultó ser un error grave del que yo no quise saber más. Y también venía para ver cómo estaba yo. En esos momentos él se ofrecía a relevarme en la tarea y que yo pudiera descansar, o al menos tranquilizarme, pero no quería. No iba a soltarle la mano hasta que todo acabara. Era mi deber.

Y así pasó el primer día, sin que me moviera ni un centímetro de aquella incómoda silla. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender cómo podía permanecer tranquila teniendo los brazos llenos de su sangre, ya seca. Sin embargo, por una vez, no me preocupaba cómo pudiera sentirme. Me pregunté en muchas ocasiones si a mí me habría ocurrido exactamente lo mismo que a él y si Carlisle tuvo que verme en la misma situación. Supuse que sí y, por eso mismo, a pesar de que había momentos en los que no podía soportar verle así, continué en mi idea.

Por mucho que me doliera, lo apropiado era que me quedara.

Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni el día en el que vivía. Lo que sí sabía era que ya había amanecido, pues los rayos del Sol trataban de entrar a través de las persianas. Alguno lo conseguía y llegaba hasta mi pálida y dura piel, haciendo que se iluminara con gran intensidad. Lo que provocaba, a su vez, que la luz cegara a Emmett, así que yo intentaba moverme.

Cuando de repente llegó Edward.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté sin mirarle. Él todavía continuaba en la puerta, ni siquiera había entrado, pero yo le había oído perfectamente desde que comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Únicamente venía para saber cómo va —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ya veo que no le queda mucho, pronto habrá terminado —me aseguró, todavía en el quicio de la puerta. Aquello me tranquilizó, él tenía más idea que yo de todo ese tema así que supuse que tendría razón. Había llegado a pensar que no acabaría nunca y que le habría condenado al tormento eterno—. Eso no ocurrirá, Rosalie.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté la mandíbula, odiaba que hiciera eso. Seguía resultándome irritante que se metiera en todo, aun a sabiendas de que era privado.

Como respuesta, se le escapó una pequeña risa molesta.

—Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, ya te puedes marchar —le dije enfadada.

—Pensé que llevabas demasiado tiempo ahí, no sé cómo puedes soportarlo —hizo una mueca—. Quizá te iría bien salir a tomar el aire, así te despejarás —me explicó con tono serio. Se refería a que llevaba demasiado tiempo cerca de Emmett, quien todavía seguía siendo humano, pero eso no me afectaba. Además, ya no le quedaba casi nada para dejar de serlo—. Tienes aspecto cansado.

—Yo no me canso —añadí, terca. Él rodó los ojos—. Y no necesito tomar el aire, estoy perfectamente.

—A veces eres muy cabezota, ¿lo sabías? —esbocé una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, a mí también me gustaba irritarle. Era un buen entretenimiento—. Además, ¿que más te da, si ahora está dormido?

—No está dormido —dije deprisa.

Giré la cabeza y miré a Emmett, quizá Edward tenía razón. Pero no, eso daba igual, yo no necesitaba nada.

—Estás horrible —giré furiosa hacia Edward, él estaba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado sobre la pared—. Llevas la misma ropa desde hace más de dos días. Créeme, estás hecha una pena —me dijo, señalándome con la palma de la mano. Sabía que lo había dicho a propósito, para él era evidente que yo no soportaba ese tipo de cosas y lo había dicho por eso. No iba a hacerle caso. Además, él nunca se fijaba en mí—. Lo digo en serio —me aseguró.

—Ya, como si yo fuera a hacerte caso —dije a la defensiva.

—Bueno, quizá deberías. Aunque por lo menos has hablado con alguien, Esme estaba preocupada.

—Puedes decirle que me encuentro perfectamente.

—Lo haría, pero seguramente a ti se te daría mejor —me retó. ¿Me había hecho un cumplido? Vale, definitivamente me estaba mintiendo.

—No voy a dejarle —le aseguré, sujetando más fuertemente a Emmett, de manera inconsciente.

—¿Quieres que cuando se despierte te vea con esa pinta? —me preguntó, alzando una ceja. Resoplé.

Sabía que no pararía hasta que me fuera de allí aunque sólo me costara medio minuto. Durante un segundo entero estuve tentada de lanzarle la silla a la cabeza para intentar conseguir que se callara o, al menos, que captara las cosas. Pero habría sido inútil, él ya sabía lo que yo quería hacer. En fin, no tardaría mucho en hacer lo que él me aconsejaba.

Antes de que Emmett se pudiera dar cuenta, fui hasta mi habitación, me cambié de ropa y me limpié la sangre seca que todavía permanecía en mis brazos, traté de no fijarme en ella.

Quizá Edward tenía algo de razón, mi vestido se encontraba en un estado deplorable, lo único que lo arreglaría sería comprarlo nuevo. Lo tiré a la papelera y le prendí fuego con una cerilla. Tardé menos de medio minuto en regresar.

—¿Lo ves? No le he hecho nada… —me dijo Edward, sarcástico. Me miró y se marchó.

Varias horas después, apareció Carlisle tras regresar del hospital. En realidad, le agradecía que se preocupara tanto. Le debía mucho, a pesar de que nunca terminé de aceptar que me hubiera convertido en uno de los suyos.

—Creo que el dolor se está disipando, el ritmo cardíaco es casi inexistente por fin. Sólo faltan unos minutos —me aclaró, sonriente. Asentí con la cabeza—. Si quieres, puedo quedarme hasta que despierte y así le explico todo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —le dije. No me veía con la suficiente capacidad de hacerlo sola, le necesitaba a mi lado para dar ese paso. No era capaz de confesarle a aquel joven, al que ni siquiera conocía, que su vida había terminado.

—No hay problema, Rose —me sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Todavía se podía escuchar algún quejido procedente de Emmett. Estaba segura de que, si hubiese podido, en aquellos momentos yo estaría llorando—. Y no es culpa tuya. Si no me lo hubieras pedido, lo habría hecho de todas formas —le miré fijamente. Lo decía por cumplir, sabía que se sentía culpable desde que me transformó y jamás habría vuelto a hacer lo mismo de no habérselo pedido yo—. Soy incapaz de dejar morir a la gente. No puedo, por eso me vuelco en el hospital. Pero a veces es complicado…

—No sé si él… No sé si lo tomará bien —admití, aunque me costó. No solía gustarme demasiado mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás, tampoco a mi _familia_.

—Ciertamente, cabe la posibilidad de que sea así. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no había otra opción. Puede que no sea fácil, es muy complicado explicarle a alguien que no va a poder volver a ver a su familia y que ya ni tan siquiera es una persona —explicó, un poco melancólico. Él había pasado por aquella situación ya tres veces, sabía del tema más que cualquiera—. No todo el mundo lo toma bien…

—Si lo dices por mí, yo no…

—No sólo me refiero a ti, Rose —me dijo. En ese caso, yo no sabía a quién se podía estar refiriendo—. Edward tampoco lo lleva demasiado bien. Está muy solo, no me gusta verle así —su voz era ya apenas un susurro—. Pero, al parecer, la gran idea que se me ocurrió ha resultado ser pésima —se rió amargamente. ¿Idea? ¿Qué idea? A veces Carlisle me desconcertaba un poco—. Sólo espero que algún día podáis llegar a perdonarme, lo último que quiero es que os sintáis desdichados.

—Siento haberme comportado de ese modo el otro día —le dije, refiriéndome al día que le obligué a convertir a Emmett para mí—. Me sentía demasiado confusa y no pude controlarme.

—No te preocupes, no importa —me reconfortó escucharle, no me gustaba pensar que nadie pudiera estar enfadado conmigo.

Permanecimos en silencio varios minutos, sin pensar en nada aparte de la nueva incorporación de alguien más a la familia. No me planteé la posibilidad de que Emmett quisiera llevar su propia vida alejado de nosotros, aunque sabía que Carlisle se lo ofrecería del mismo modo que hizo conmigo. No quería pensar que no quisiera estar cerca de mí, aunque era _posible_.

Me negaba a aceptar que alguien no deseara permanecer a mi lado. Si bien, después de todo, era yo la que le había llevado a ser _aquello_. Cualquiera en su sano juicio sentiría cierta hostilidad.

De repente, Emmett comenzó a moverse, ¿se estaba desperezando?

Carlisle y yo nos levantamos apresurados y nos acercamos al borde de la cama. No me había dado cuenta de sus cambios físicos, había estado demasiado concentrada en su dolor y me había olvidado de aquello: su rostro estaba pálido y había adquirido firmeza, aunque seguía siendo apuesto. Cuando por fin levantó los párpados perezosos, pudimos ver el intenso color borgoña que poseían. No me asustó.

Su mirada se posó en Carlisle, ya que era el que más cerca de él se encontraba. Ambos esperábamos que dijera algo, pero mantenía silencio. Fue entonces cuando notó mi presencia y se giró hacia mí, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Me miraba como si le hubiera hipnotizado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Vaya, así que esto es el Cielo —afirmó, todavía sonriente y mirándome—. Estupendo, me parece genial —sus palabras me sorprendieron, no sabía qué decir.

—Te llamas Emmett, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Carlisle, tratando de conseguir su atención. Emmett continuaba sonriéndome y asintió con la cabeza, pero no se giró hacia Carlisle—. Bien, pues me parece que tenemos que hablar contigo —yo les miraba a uno y otro ininterrumpidamente, no sabía qué hacer—. Ya sé que es hermosa, hijo, pero ¿podrías prestarme un poco de atención? —era complicado ofender a Carlisle. Aunque, seguramente, querría terminar pronto con aquello.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y con gesto de fastidio se giró—. No pensé que usted fuera a venir a verme.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Carlisle, confuso.

—Bueno, pensé que quizá estaría muy ocupado. Dicen que tiene mucho trabajo. ¿Cómo es eso de echar a los pecadores? —parecía interesado. Yo ya me había perdido por completo.

Mi _padre_ estaba igual de perdido que yo, no tenía idea alguna de a qué se podía estar refiriendo Emmett con aquellas palabras. Lo de encontrarse en el Cielo lo asimilé como un cumplido hacia mí, pero lo demás resultaba confuso. ¿Conocía a Carlisle? Que yo supiera, él no había estado en Tennessee. Ni siquiera me había confesado que hubiera visto con anterioridad a Emmett. Y así era, no le conocía. Si bien Emmett tenía una extraña concepción de todo aquello, muchas veces nos reímos de su peculiar visión.

—Creo que no te comprendo —le decía Carlisle, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero no importa, hay cosas que debes saber —me miró. Se suponía que debía seguir yo, pero ¿cómo?—. ¿No te sientes diferente? Más fuerte, ¿quizá?

—¿Más? —preguntó entusiasmado—. A decir verdad, me siento un poco raro. Pero supongo que es normal.

—¿Normal? —pregunté yo de repente. Cerré la boca en cuanto me miró—. Disculpa, te he preguntado algo —le dije, un poco ofendida. No iba a dejar que también él me ignorase.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella? —su tono de voz se encontraba entre la confusión y la esperanza. El rostro de Carlisle no tenía precio—. Pensé que no me estaría permitido —ahora era yo la que puse una mueca—. No haga eso —me dijo. ¿Que no hiciera el qué?

—¿Que no haga el qué? —le pregunté, muy ofendida.

—Los ángeles no pueden hacer eso, no está bien. No es un gesto de ángel —contestó tranquilamente.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Su comentario había resultado chocante.

—Me parece que ha habido un pequeño error —atajó Carlisle, viendo mi expresión—. Ella no es un ángel, Emmett —le aclaró.

—Ah, ¿no? —parecía disgustado—. Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó sin parar de mirarme—. Y usted, ¿no es Dios? —Carlisle empezó a reír, discretamente.

¿Nos había confundido con Dios y uno de sus ángeles? Eso sí que era extraño, muy extraño. Y bastante gracioso, por otra parte. Sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que en realidad éramos dos vampiros. Sin embargo, que él me considerara un ángel me hizo sentir increíblemente bien conmigo misma. Aunque ¿era eso lo que yo deseaba?

—Me temo que no, hijo. Es de eso, precisamente, de lo que debemos hablar contigo —Emmett permanecía atento a Carlisle, parecía haberse olvidado de mí. Eso me asustó por un momento—. Rosalie y yo somos… vampiros —me sobresaltó lo directo que Carlisle fue con él, esperaba que diera mil rodeos, pero no.

—¿Vampiros? —preguntó Emmett, alzando una ceja—. ¿Ella también? —le cuestionó, señalándome con un gesto de la cabeza. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Con colmillos?

—Nada de colmillos. No te creas todo lo que te cuenten —bromeó Carlisle—. Y hay algo más, tú…

—También lo eres, ahora —le corté yo—. Fue por mi culpa, te vi en las montañas y aquel oso estaba a punto de devorarte… Y no sabía qué hacer, te traje hasta aquí para salvarte, pero la única forma posible era ésta —me señalé, de arriba a abajo.

—Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Aquel oso era demasiado travieso, pudo conmigo —recordó con fastidio. Me sorprendió su actitud, y a Carlisle también—. Suerte que pasabas por allí —me guiñó un ojo, traté de decir algo pero me había quedado bloqueada—. Por cierto, ¿me mordiste tú? —su tono era juguetón, puse una mueca y alcé una ceja. Lo que faltaba.

—No, fui yo —confesó Carlisle, logrando que Emmett chasqueara la lengua—. Pero… no parece asustarte la idea.

—Tú eres un vampiro —Carlisle asintió, un poco confundido—. Y ella es un vampiro —alcé una ceja y asentí lentamente—. Genial. Lo he comprendido todo, no necesito más. No puede ser tan malo.

No parecía importarle el hecho de haber dejado de ser humano, de haberse convertido en un monstruo como nosotros. Únicamente le importaba que nosotros también lo éramos, eso parecía ser suficiente para él.

La emoción recorrió hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo y volví a sentirme _viva_ por primera vez en más de dos años. Cuando le vi, no pensé que pudiera llegar a ser tan efectivo. No al menos al principio. Pero me alegraba de haberle salvado.

—Tengo hambre, ¿cuándo comemos? —Carlisle y yo nos miramos. Se nos había olvidado ese _pequeño_ detalle.

—Creo que hay más cosas que debes saber antes de _comer_, Emmett.

—Bien, pero cuanto antes mejor. ¿De veras que no hay colmillos? —consiguió que me echara a reír. Me miró ilusionado—. Hazlo otra vez —me pidió, cuando ya me había tranquilizado.

De nuevo nos miramos, sin respirar. Yo intentaba obviar el hecho del intenso color rojo de los suyos para tratar de entender lo que le llevaba a comportarse así conmigo. ¿También se sentía feliz? Existía la posibilidad, pero me parecía extraño.

Hasta que alguien entró en la habitación, tocando un par de veces en la puerta abierta. Era Edward, miraba con interés la escena.

—Os he escuchado hablar —dijo con aire desgarbado. Lo que me pareció raro fue que no hubiera subido antes, pues seguramente ya habría escuchado nuestros pensamientos, sabría perfectamente que había _despertado_—. Hola, soy Edward —le dijo a Emmett, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Emmett no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la visita.

—Y ¿Esme? —preguntó Carlisle, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que al instante siguiente ella estaba a su lado. Se sonrieron abiertamente—. Emmett, esta es mi esposa, Esme.

—¿Ella también es un vampiro? —ella asintió—. Y ¿él? —dijo, refiriéndose a Edward. Que como respuesta empezó a reír y yo le miré furiosa.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido? —le pregunté, molesta.

—Nada, que te lo diga él —me contestó. Yo ya estaba a punto de lanzarme al cuello de Edward para darle una paliza, pero Esme nos detuvo.

—Somos una familia —le dijo—, los cuatro. Y ahora tú también. Si quieres, claro —le ofreció, con ese tono dulce que solía emplear con nosotros.

No contestó. Por un momento me impacienté, pues existía la posibilidad de que, habiéndonos conocido, ya no le interesara permanecer junto a nosotros.

Por primera vez sentí inseguridad. No quise aceptar la idea de verle marchar en soledad, pero quizá fuera posible. Es decir, siempre existió alguna probabilidad de que ocurriera, si bien jamás la tuve como viable al cien por cien. Mentiría si dijera lo contrario. Yo podría cuidarle, eso quizá bastara.

Le observé temerosa y me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos. Había estado mirándome todo el tiempo, desde que Esme le había formulado la propuesta. Entreabrí los labios, pero yo no iba a decir nada, era él quien debía hacerlo. Ya había sido bastante egoísta para toda mi existencia, así que no podía decidir sobre aquello también.

Su gesto era serio y a mí cada vez me costaba más mantener la mirada.

Veía una mezcla extraña entre el nuevo Emmett y el antiguo. Entre el joven al que necesité desde el primer instante en que le vi y el pequeño Henry. Sobre todo a éste último, como si de una ensoñación se tratara.

No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero me coloqué erguida y con la cabeza levantada, como hacía en las fiestas a las que me habían llevado años atrás en Rochester. Del mismo modo que cuando quería impresionar a un gentío al completo.

Que no fuera a decidirlo por él no significaba que no fuera a _participar_ de la decisión. No tenía demasiado claro el que eso fuera a funcionar, pero si de algo estaba segura era de mi belleza, pues era lo único que me quedaba y era lo único con lo que había podido contar desde que nací. Probablemente también fue un acto egoísta y profundamente vanidoso, pero me daba igual. Total, uno más no iba a importar.

Le necesitaba para dejar de ser un monstruo, para ser más humana. Poder recuperar parte de lo que había perdido. Y no iba a dejar que me abandonara.

Sentía la impaciencia de los demás, si bien en ese momento sólo estábamos Emmett y yo, nadie más. Ningún miembro de mi familia iba a intervenir en aquello, ni yo iba a dejarles ni ellos iban a hacerlo por cuenta propia.

—Quiero pertenecer a vuestra familia —afirmó. Esme le sonrió abiertamente, del mismo modo que Carlisle. Aunque éste continuaba bastante extraño, lanzándole fugaces miradas a Edward, como queriendo decirle algo que yo, por supuesto, desconocía. Como siempre.

Respiré profundamente y dejé salir todo el aire de una vez, después de más de tres días de haber aguantado sin sentir el aire recorriendo mi cuerpo. A la vez cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa inapreciable por nadie más.

Lo había conseguido, iba a quedarse conmigo. Me repetí aquellas palabras una y otra vez y a cada momento que pasaba sonaban mejor, eran como una dulce melodía que embargaba mis sentidos. Me sentía plena y completamente satisfecha de mí misma. Ya no iba a estar sola, pues iba a tenerle a él.

En esos momentos ni siquiera pensé en que le había condenado a una vida eterna, sí, pero vacía.

-.-.-.-

_**N/A**_: _Como dato curioso y por si os interesa, este es el Chrysler Imperial en el que se van de Rochester: http: / www. allposters .com /-sp/ 1932-Chrysler-Imperial-Sedan-Postersi1051765 .htm (sin espacios)_

_Siempre me resultó interesante saber la versión del encuentro con Emmett desde el punto de vista de Rosalie. A ver, sabemos que en cuanto le vio le quiso para ella porque le recordaba al hijo de Vera; pero me refiero a algo más en plan vampiro. Es evidente que al llegar allí y ver todo aquello ella no iba a permanecer tan campante, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo; del mismo modo que lo tiene que hacer Edward con Bella a todas horas. Y yo lo veo de este modo, a partir de las cositas que cuentan tanto Rose en "Eclipse" como Edward en "Crepúsculo". Pero lo básico es que ella le vio como una manera de acercarse a su humanidad perdida, una forma de ser más humana; eso que ya no podría volver a ser._

_Siempre me resultó un tanto extraño que Emmett se tomara así las cosas, tan a la ligera e incluso de manera divertida. Pero es así, al menos según su visión de los hechos que publicó Meyer en su Web. Por eso me costó un poco escribir el diálogo en el que le cuentan lo de los vampiros, quería que quedara creíble pero a la vez tenía que parecer divertido y/o surrealista; me encanta Emmett, es tan… Emmett xDD. _

_Y, bueno, la parte final creo que es bastante simbólica. A ver, Rosalie todavía no está enamorada de él (eso quiero que quede bien claro; nada de imprint por ahí) pero siente una gran atracción, una profunda necesidad hacia Emmett por el hecho de haber sido humano y recordarle tanto a Henry. Por eso no quiere que la abandone, quiere que se quede con ella. Y considero que el emplear todos sus encantos para hacerle darse cuenta de lo que debe hacer, pero sin intervenir directamente en la decisión, es muy Rosalie. Ella tiene claras las cosas y sabe que no quiere perderle._

_Pues esto es todo. Si os gustado o si no, si veis que alguna cosa no cuadra o bla blá, me lo podéis comentar todo… únicamente dándole al "Go"._


	4. Reglas

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y otros entes como Summit. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Ya sabéis, muchísimas gracias a Alchemist Souma, Erive-Noa (por partida triple xD), Itzi, Rose!, Adri (-la achucha-) y Yimy. Las que todavía no me habéis dejado mail, si ponéis uno aún sin estar registradas, os contestaré encantada ;) _

_Bueno, aquí tenemos el cuarto y penúltimo capítulo del fic. Sí, es una penita, pero algún día tenía que ir llegando el final. Y cada día estoy más contenta porque no hace más que incrementarse el seguimiento de este fic y eso me anima muchísimo a continuar escribiendo cosas sobre Rose (tengo muchas preparadas; muahahahahá). _

-.-.-.-

**IV. ****REGLAS**

No tardamos demasiado en explicarle cómo iba a ser su vida a partir de entonces. Seguía sorprendiéndome la manera en que lo había aceptado, pues no parecía preocuparle nada de aquello. Resultaba un poco desconcertante, a decir verdad. No obstante, me enorgullecí de mí misma por haber conseguido, de alguna forma, que se quedara junto a mí. Porque, sí, no entraba en mi concepción de los hechos el que Emmett hubiera quedado maravillado de la existencia que le había tocado vivir desde ese momento, sino que tenía claro que era por mí.

Quizá le había gustado lo que vio, como le ocurría al resto del mundo o, quizá, sintió necesidad hacia mí. Yo advertía ambas cosas con respecto a él, por eso fui incapaz de dejarle morir.

Desde las profundidades de mi ser, fuera lo que fuera aquello, sentí que le _quería_ y estaba segura de que le necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo. Tiempo atrás, durante mi vida humana, había creído necesitar cosas: bonitos vestidos nuevos, elegantes guardapelos, exuberantes joyas, incluso una gran casa, pero nada de aquello era comparable a lo que me producía ver a Emmett. Profesaba por él verdadera necesidad.

Era el único que podría hacerme seguir viviendo, día a día, sin que maldijera la existencia que, por cosas del destino o porque se cruzaron en mi vida un grupo de desgraciados, iba a tener que soportar eternamente. Así esperaba sentirme menos vacía. Bueno, de todas formas, yo continué maldiciendo aquella vida, si bien tardé un poco más en pensar así, pues en aquellos momentos me sentía feliz. Aunque en mi interior había una mezcla de sentimientos que jamás pensé que yo sería capaz de soportar o, incluso, ser capaz de poseer.

Más aún desde _aquella_ noche, cuando me juré no volver a confiar en nadie. Nunca más. Todas mis barreras se tambaleaban en aquellos momentos y yo no estaba segura de por qué, ni si quería que eso ocurriera.

Cada vez que Carlisle le explicaba alguna de las reglas que debíamos acatar, yo observaba el rostro de Emmett tratando de escrutar su expresión. Me gustaría haber podido afirmar que lo que anhelaba era saber cómo se sentía y si estaba a gusto con todo aquello, pero, verdaderamente, sería incapaz de afirmar eso a ciencia cierta. Lo más probable era que desease saber si me guardaba rencor por ello o si todo aquello cambiaba su visión de mí. Era demasiado vanidosa, pero había algo que podía decir sin miedo a equivocarme: le quería, no de una forma amorosa, sino como parte de mí.

Podrían decir que no le conocía, que lo único que sabía de él era su nombre y que _ya_ no era humano, pero cuando se tiene toda la eternidad por delante no es necesario mucho más para comprender que quieres estar con alguien. Para entender que alguien está hecho para ti. Y, desde el primer instante en que le vi en las montañas, supe que sólo _él_ podría ser para mí.

Si bien todavía quedaban muchas cosas que solventar antes de que pudiera siquiera permitirme el lujo de acercarme a Emmett de ese modo.

En primer lugar, necesitaba aclarar mi propio interior, para cerciorarme de lo que deseaba de verdad, para saber si yo podría ser capaz de _amar_.

—Sabemos perfectamente que al principio te costará acostumbrarte a la situación, no es nada fácil. Es necesario que lo sepas, pues siempre tendrás el deseo de tomar la sangre de cualquier humano que pase a tu lado. Pero si estás con nosotros, todo eso queda descartado —escuché que le explicaba Carlisle, supuse que había estado absorta en mis propios pensamientos durante varios minutos y había perdido un poco el hilo de la conversación. De todas formas, no sería difícil engancharse de nuevo, siempre era lo mismo—. Emmett, nosotros nos alimentamos de animales, somos algo así como los humanos que no toman carne de animales, los vegetarianos.

—¿Vegetarianos? ¿Va en serio? —preguntaba, sorprendido. No estaba segura de si aquello le agradaba o no.

—Completamente —afirmó Carlisle—. Se vive bien, créeme, llevo viviendo así muchísimos más años de los que podrías imaginar.

—Soy capaz de imaginar mucho —dijo Emmett con tono despreocupado. Me resultaba muy agradable su forma de comportarse, su despreocupación me hacía sentirme bien. Carlisle le sonrió.

—Por eso mismo puedo asegurarte que no es imposible lograrlo. Yo jamás he querido llevar una vida como la de _los demás_ —añadió Carlisle. En los dos años que hacía que le conocía, no me había parado a pensar demasiado en lo complicada que había tenido que ser su existencia—. Aunque también sé que no siempre es posible lograr lo que Rosalie ha hecho —dijo, enorgullecido de mí, consiguiendo que yo sonriera abiertamente. Emmett me miraba de nuevo—. Sí, en los dos años que han transcurrido desde su transformación, jamás ha probado la sangre humana.

—Y no, no es perfecta —dijo Edward de repente. Le lancé una mirada furiosa y pude ver cómo Carlisle le miraba un poco enfadado—. Lo siento, pero es que hay cosas que no puedo soportar —había escuchado los pensamientos de Emmett y él me consideraba un ser perfecto, en todos los aspectos posibles, imaginé.

—Nadie te ha invitado a que te quedes —le espeté yo.

—Chicos… —empezó Esme—. Deberíais comportaros civilizadamente, ¿qué impresión le estaréis dando a Emmett?

Ella eternamente tan maternal. Siempre me había gustado que se comportara así porque, de algún modo, yo necesitaba una madre. Y ella se había dedicado a interpretar ese papel, por decirlo de alguna forma. Quizá yo no lo decía abiertamente, pero así lo sentía. La necesitaba, tanto a ella como a Carlisle, incluso a Edward. Eran mi familia. A los que ahora se sumaba Emmett.

No obstante, ya estábamos un poco mayores para que nos tratara como si fuéramos niños. Además, la culpa de aquella discusión la había tenido Edward, yo sólo le había seguido. Era como una especie de pasatiempo.

Continué mirando a mi _hermano_ con desprecio, estaba harta de que se metiera en todo siempre que le apetecía. Además, ¿quién era él para decir cómo era yo? ¡Si no me conocía! Ni siquiera había querido hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a saber él sobre mí?

En realidad, a pesar de que él no me hubiera prestado excesiva atención, podría conocer más cosas sobre mí de las que yo habría deseado. Su don siempre tan _útil_. Aún así, me negaba a aceptar que él pudiera decir a ciencia cierta cómo era yo o si era perfecta, o dejaba de serlo. Por otra parte, no era él quien debía pensarlo.

Y sin decir nada más, Edward se marchó. No se despidió y tampoco se disculpó por su actitud.

Carlisle continuó explicándole todo a Emmett mientras yo me dedicaba a asentir cuando debía. Empezaba a no encontrarme demasiado a gusto, quizá había tenido algo que ver el comentario de Edward, mas no estaba segura. Había comenzado a darle vueltas a la transformación de Emmett, otra vez. No podía evitarlo, pues a cada momento que Carlisle le contaba todo lo que iba a quedar vetado para él por toda la eternidad, yo me sentía culpable. Le había hecho lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, lo mismo que yo había odiado desde hacía dos años: no le di la oportunidad de elegir, fui yo la que se tomó la libertad de hacerlo por él.

Y no había vuelta atrás, eso no podía arreglarse. Ni tampoco se podía mejorar. Ya no éramos humanos, ninguno. Y el sentimiento me reconcomía por dentro.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, debido a que yo ya no me fijaba en esas cosas, pero Carlisle cesó por fin de su discurso. ¿El tiempo? ¿Qué era el tiempo para nosotros, aparte de nada? ¿Cuando este no te afecta, has de pensar que existe? Yo creía que no, por eso ya no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Para mí era un sinsentido, ya que jamás iba a tener ningún efecto sobre nosotros. No envejecíamos, así que no servía de nada. Y en cuanto al transcurso de los días, teníamos toda la eternidad por delante, luego tampoco resultaba excesivamente importante si te perdías uno o dos. Te quedaba un número infinito por _vivir_.

Esme dijo algo, pero yo me encontraba demasiado ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos como para escuchar nada de lo que me pudieran decir. Fue entonces cuando vi que estaban saliendo de la habitación, tanto ella como Carlisle. Nos estaban dejando solos, aunque yo no estaba segura de querer eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, yo también comencé a marcharme de la habitación sin tan siquiera pararme a mirar a Emmett, a quien suponía todavía allí dentro. Salí de la casa y empecé a correr, pues era lo mejor que podía hacer debido a que imaginé que Carlisle no le permitiría salir todavía a Emmett. Y no me equivocaba, no le dejó.

Pasadas las horas, aquello me hizo sentir muy mal; le había dejado solo. Pero necesitaba aclararme, aun a sabiendas de que no iba a conseguirlo. No podía mirarle a los ojos conociendo cómo había llegado a ser lo que era y que quizá él no lo quería así.

Paseé por las calles de Charlotte, era un día nublado. Así transcurrió todo hasta que decidí regresar a casa al día siguiente, debido a que pensé que estarían preocupados por mí si no regresaba.

Abrí la puerta y escuché que Esme estaba en el salón, pero no parecía haber nadie más. Anduve hasta allí y la vi cerca de una de las ventanas, mirando el exterior con mucho interés. Se giró hacia mí enseguida, en el momento en el que captó mi esencia.

—Rose, me tenías preocupada —me dijo, todavía desde aquel lado de la sala—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Fui a caminar por la ciudad —contesté secamente. Me miró fijamente, alzando las cejas—. ¿Qué estás mirando tan insistente? —le pregunté, acercándome a ella.

—A Emmett —me cogió por sorpresa. Pensé que no estaría en la casa—. Está ahí fuera, en el jardín, cortando madera con sus propias manos. Se empeñó en traer suficiente para poder encender la chimenea —se encogió de hombros, yo la miraba enarcando las cejas—. Ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le dije que nosotros no necesitamos calor… Vamos a tener leños suficientes para medio siglo, como siga así.

No había que ser ningún lince para darse cuenta de que estaba queriendo decirme algo. Me estaba lanzando algún tipo de indirecta para que fuera a hablar con él y le detuviera de su absurdo entretenimiento, si bien no le hice demasiado caso.

Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones y tomó un pequeño libro, fue entonces cuando aproveché para acercarme a la ventana. Allí estaba él, yendo de un lado para otro del jardín, pegando golpes a los troncos de los árboles. Arrancando trozos.

Durante unos minutos me quedé allí, inmóvil, mientras le observaba sin parpadear. De repente, posé mi mano derecha sobre el cristal de la ventana. Habría sido un sonido imperceptible para cualquier humano, pero no para nosotros. Dejó caer los maderos que llevaba en las manos y se giró rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba.

Podría haber huido si hubiera querido, o, simplemente, podría haberme apartado de su campo de visión. Sin embargo, no lo hice. Permanecí allí mientras él me miraba. En realidad, mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente.

Yo tenía un poco inclinada la cabeza hacia un lado y él ni se había percatado de que había tirado al suelo todo lo que había estado recolectando. Yo necesitaba saber qué pensaba acerca de mí.

No me observaba con odio, ni tan siquiera con desprecio, quizá no le había parecido mal enterarse de todo a lo que iba a tener que renunciar. Pero eso me parecía absurdo, no podía obviar todo lo referente a su vida humana sin que le importara lo más mínimo. Más aún después de todo el tormento que había sufrido por más de tres días, aumentado por la morfina. Era imposible, o ¿quizá no?

De pronto, alguien pulsó el pequeño timbre de la puerta principal.

Me sobresaltó el sonido inesperado. No obstante, hubo algo más. No se trataba de nadie de mi familia, ni siquiera era uno de los _nuestros._ Era un humano.

Fue en ese momento cuando me giré de nuevo hacia la ventana y Emmett ya no estaba allí. Esme y yo nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia la entrada. _¡Mierda!_ Él no podía llegar antes que nosotras, no, no podía. Mi _madre_ abrió la puerta de un tirón y yo agarré al humano haciéndole entrar casi sin que este pudiera percatarse de mi presencia. Lo metí de un empujón dentro de casa y traté de cerrar la puerta, pero él ya había llegado. Aunque no a tiempo, por suerte.

Estuve a menos de treinta centímetros de él hasta que le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Sus ojos me produjeron un escalofrío. Aunque era absurdo, yo lo sabía, pero no pude evitarlo. Ni me fijé en el visitante y tampoco sabía si Esme se lo había llevado a otra habitación o si todavía continuaba allí; en cierto modo, me daba igual.

Me aproximé a una de las pequeñas ventanas que había al lado de la puerta y descorrí la cortina, vi que Emmett no estaba solo. Edward había regresado en el momento más oportuno, seguramente alertado por el olor del humano. No era habitual que nos visitaran. Jamás había venido ninguno a casa. Empero, a saber qué demonios quería aquel incauto.

Miré a mi alrededor y comprobé que no estaban allí Esme ni el muchacho, así que decidí abrir la puerta rápidamente sin dejar que pudiera entrar antes de que yo saliera y la cerrara tras de mí. Edward estaba agarrando a Emmett como podía, pero le era muy difícil. En esos momentos él tenía más fuerza de la que podríamos tener cualquiera de nosotros. Más aún de la que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Me acerqué a ellos, aunque no estaba segura de si debía inmiscuirme o no, pues parecía una tarea peligrosa.

Edward alzó la vista hacia mí.

—Nadie te impide que ayudes —me dijo con tono reprobador.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —le pregunté. No tenía ni idea de qué debía hacerse en aquellos momentos.

—Ayúdame a sujetarle. Tenemos que llevarle a algún sitio —asentí con la cabeza y abracé a Emmett por su brazo izquierdo, que era precisamente con el que trataba de librarse de Edward.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que era yo y su postura se relajó un poco. Seguía tratando de librarse de Edward, pero no hacía nada en mi contra. De ese modo, por medio de hacer fuerza cada uno hacia un lado, lo que conseguimos fue caer de bruces contra el suelo. Él y yo, ya que Edward cayó hacia atrás cuando Emmett consiguió soltarse.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —no cesaba de repetir Emmett, completamente afligido. Inconscientemente le abracé, estrechándolo contra mí—. Lo siento mucho, no debería haberlo hecho.

—No digas nada —era mucho más grande que yo, pero aún así le abarqué por completo con mis brazos. Traté de tranquilizarle, tanto a él como a mí misma, acariciándole el pelo. Parecía que funcionaba. No recordaba la última vez que había abrazado a alguien; nunca había sido muy dada a los gestos afectivos, ni abrazos ni nada parecido.

Continuamos así unos instantes, mientras él seguía lamentándose y cada vez me abrazaba más fuerte. Podía notar la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo y, aunque no me hacía demasiado daño, si parecía ser suficiente como para lograrlo. Casi ni me acordaba de Edward, quien se suponía estaba allí al lado. Realmente, había desaparecido.

Se había marchado y me había dejado allí sola con él. No tenía idea de dónde había ido, quizá a buscar a Esme y asegurarse de que el muchacho estaba bien, o puede que a buscar a Carlisle. Pero yo tenía algo más importante que hacer que preocuparme por aquel humano, tenía que preocuparme por Emmett.

—No pude evitarlo, necesitaba hacerlo —me explicó—. Un segundo antes estaba mirándote y al siguiente tenía que matarle.

—Es normal, no puedes controlarte. No te preocupes por ello, no ha pasado nada —le dije, tratando de tranquilizarle.

—¿Tú también hiciste cosas así? ¿Cómo puedes controlarte? ¡Le necesito! —empezó a revolverse y apunto estuvo de lanzarme lejos de allí, contra alguno de los árboles. El muchacho todavía seguía en casa, incluso yo podía olerle, así que Emmett aún más—. Qué demonios, ¡si no sabes de qué te estoy hablando!

—Sí que lo sé —afirmé, enfadada y soltándole—. Es muy sencillo tomar el camino más corto, tú no me conoces. No sabes lo que he hecho o he dejado de hacer. No me conoces —repetí, elevando el volumen de mi voz. Necesitaba calmarme, pero odiaba que me juzgaran sin saber nada de mí.

_Mierda_. Se había quedado mirándome lleno de tristeza, no debería haberme comportado así, él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había ocurrido y yo encima le estaba reprobando. Pero es que no podía soportar que nadie me hablara así, nadie. No iba a permitir que se me tratara de esa forma, más aún cuando él ni siquiera me conocía; no sabía nada de mí, ni de mi vida. No debía juzgarme. ¿Le había juzgado yo?

Aunque si Emmett pasaba por todo aquello, era exclusivamente por mi culpa y, en vez de ayudar, yo le estaba haciendo más daño. Sin embargo, fui incapaz de dejar fluir las palabras que habrían quitado hierro al asunto. No podía hacerlo. Era demasiado orgullosa para admitir ese tipo de comentarios hacia mi persona, ni viniendo de parte de Emmett, quien todavía no sabía absolutamente nada de mí. Ni era nada para mí.

No había estado controlándome dos años enteros para que ahora fueran a decirme que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía uno en esa situación, ¡claro que lo sabía! ¡Lo sufría igual que él, igual que todos los demás! Seguro que para mí era mucho más duro, había convivido con el deseo de la sed y no había sucumbido a él, cosa que el resto sí habían hecho. Si bien yo había elegido y, por tanto, debía ser consecuente con ello, jamás iba a beber sangre humana. Nunca.

De pronto la puerta principal de la casa volvió a abrirse. Era Edward, que vino hasta nosotros.

Ya no hablábamos, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir nada. Por eso mi hermano se nos quedó mirando. Seguramente estaría enterándose en aquellos momentos de lo que había pasado. Probablemente consideraba que había sido una estúpida, que me había comportado como una vanidosa egocéntrica que únicamente piensa en sí misma y, en parte, no se habría equivocado.

—Rosalie, entra y ayuda a Esme. El chico está histérico, no lo soporto —me dijo—. Yo me llevaré a Emmett de aquí —me quedé mirándole, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Quería alejarme de allí? ¿Quería alejar a Emmett de allí? Por un instante llegué a pensar que deseaba dejar la situación en un punto estable, para que luego ninguno de los dos nos arrepintiéramos de lo que pudiéramos haber llegado a decir. Por una vez estuve de acuerdo con él—. ¿A qué esperas?

—Bien —contesté secamente. No me gustaba acatar sus órdenes, pero en ese momento pensé que sería lo mejor.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Noté que Edward y Emmett ya habían desaparecido detrás de mí. Quién sabía dónde se lo habría llevado. No estaba muy segura de dejarle a solas con mi hermano, quizá no era buena influencia para él. Seguro que trataría de llenarle la cabeza de sus ideas sobre mí. Y sabía era que ninguna de ellas sería demasiado agradable.

Cuando entré en la casa, en seguida supe que Esme y el humano se encontraban arriba, lejos del alcance de cualquiera de nosotros.

Entré en el pequeño cuarto de baño en el que se habían atrincherado.

—Rose, ¿va todo bien? —me preguntó Esme, que se encontraba arrodillada al lado del chico. Asentí con la cabeza. Todo iba bien, al menos por el momento.

—Y a este, ¿qué le pasa? —la interrogué a desgana. El muchacho no paraba de temblar y su corazón iba a una velocidad alarmante.

—Está un poco nervioso, eso es todo. ¿Verdad, Hugh? —alcé las cejas y puse una mueca. No le conocía de nada, no tendría que tratarle como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida—. Ya podemos salir de casa, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo —contesté, mirando con recelo al humano—. ¿A qué ha venido?

—Quería traerme unos papeles del trabajo, se ofreció amablemente a venir hasta aquí.

—Y ¿por qué no reacciona? —le pregunté, cansada de que el chico estuviera así. Me estaba contagiando su nerviosismo, era absurdo.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Rose —susurró Esme, levantándose y acercándose a mí—. Creo que le ha visto, ha sido un instante muy pequeño, y creo que es casi imposible, pero puede que lo haya hecho.

Me horrorizó pensar que eso habría podido pasar, nadie debía vernos. Ningún humano podía saber de nosotros, estaba estrictamente prohibido. Al menos, en nuestra faceta _oculta_. Era imposible que ese muchacho hubiera visto a Emmett, sólo nosotros éramos capaces de percatarnos de nuestra presencia cuando íbamos a esa velocidad.

Seguramente estaría asustado por cómo le tratamos al llegar. Además, por mucho que no notaran nuestra presencia, seguramente habría algo en su interior que les indicaba que había peligro cerca. Un sexto sentido, quizá.

—Es imposible que le haya visto —atajé rápidamente—. Y si le ha visto, únicamente hay una cosa que podemos hacer —sugerí, tranquila. Los ojos de Esme se abrieron por la sorpresa de lo que había dejado caer.

—Rosalie, nosotros no matamos humanos. Ya lo sabes —entrecerré los ojos.

—Pues algo habrá que hacer. Además, me está empezando a poner de los nervios —me giré hacia él—. ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso? —le grité al humano. Continuaba temblando sin parar, era algo realmente molesto. Resoplé—. Si no se detiene, siempre le podemos dar una bofetada para que reaccione.

—No me gusta la violencia —me reí con malicia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar estar allí encerrada con aquel humano, y no me parecía adecuado tentar a la suerte de esa manera. Esme empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y el muchacho seguía sin reaccionar. Llegué a pensar que se estaba planteando tomar el plan de la bofetada, desde luego habría sido bastante efectivo. Pero se me ocurrió algo mejor y menos violento.

Dejé a Esme al lado de la pequeña ventana y me coloqué delante del muchacho. Le toqué el hombro y alzó la cabeza hacia mí. Fue en ese momento cuando se tranquilizó. No hice nada más, sólo me coloqué delante de él. Nadie me había dicho que no empleara mi belleza para conseguir lo que quería, más bien al contrario, y en ese momento sirvió de mucho. Como siempre.

No le dije nada, aunque no pude parar de pensar en que habría sido mucho más divertido mi anterior plan. Chasqueé la lengua.

De pronto escuché la puerta principal abriéndose, alguien había venido a casa. Tanto Esme como yo nos sobresaltamos, pero en seguida vimos que era Carlisle, ya que no tardó ni medio minuto en subir al lugar en el que estábamos. Nos hizo salir a Esme y a mí de allí y se quedó él con el chico, no se demoró demasiado en sacarle con total tranquilidad.

Él mismo le llevó hasta su casa mientras nosotras esperábamos a que Edward y Emmett regresaran. Asimismo, seguía reconcomiéndome la idea de que _ese_ hubiera podido descubrirnos.

Las horas pasaron y por primera vez en dos años me interesaba por el tiempo que transcurría. Me parecía una _eternidad_. No quería pensar que les hubiera ocurrido nada malo, pero existían muchas probabilidades de que hubiera sido así. Una de ellas era que se hubiesen hecho algo ellos mismos, pues la testosterona hacía efecto incluso entre los nuestros, o quizá la ausencia de la misma.

Sin decir ni una palabra, me marché del salón y subí a mi habitación dejando allí sentados a Esme y Carlisle. Cuando entré, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, quería estar sola.

Observé el exterior desde la ventana hasta que me di por vencida, era de madrugada y no había nadie por el lugar. Estaba muy tensa y excesivamente preocupada por cómo se encontrarían en esos momentos.

Me recosté en la cama. Cualquiera en mi situación habría tratado de conciliar el sueño para así intentar conseguir un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero yo no _podía_ hacer eso. Ni siquiera había experimentado la sensación de somnolencia desde mi transformación, ya no recordaba cómo era.

Me había ocurrido como con tantas otras cosas propias de los humanos: era incapaz de rememorar el sabor de un dulce, del mismo modo que ni alcanzaba a recordar el del pan. En varias ocasiones había intentado probar a alimentarme de comida humana, al principio, cuando todavía pensaba que todo podía ser producto de mi imaginación, pero había sido algo asqueroso. Yo jamás volvería a ser como antes.

Me quedé mirando al techo, era blanco, feo y aburrido. Algo así como mi nueva _vida_.

Ni tan siquiera en esos momentos alcancé a encontrar la respuesta a por qué continuaba viviendo así. Supuse que porque no había otra cosa mejor. No existían demasiadas opciones cuando eras un vampiro: podías establecerte en algún sitio, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, o podías dedicarte a viajar, de lugar en lugar, cazando humanos. La segunda opción nunca fue una posibilidad real para mí, jamás la quise, yo nunca iba a hacerle a alguien lo que habían hecho conmigo.

Además, deseaba mantener todo lo que todavía quedara de mi humanidad y estaba segura de que eso no lo lograría yendo por ahí bebiendo la sangre de las personas; eso me habría convertido en un monstruo y yo no quería serlo.

Cerré los ojos y allí estaba _él_.

No dejaba de ver su rostro, iluminado por la emoción, cuando despertó y me vio a su lado después de haber pasado más de tres días de tormento y dolor. Incluso se me escapaba alguna sonrisa en el momento en el que rememoraba sus palabras sobre que yo fuera un ángel. Se suponía que los ángeles eran seres luminosos a la par que deslumbrantes, hermosos y llenos de pureza. No estaba segura de entrar en todas esas categorías, pero me reconfortaba que Emmett lo pensara.

Recapacité por un instante en que él había creído eso _antes_ de saber en qué le había convertido. Porque, a pesar de no haber sido yo la que le hubiera mordido y emponzoñado, me sentía plenamente culpable de aquello, pues si yo no le hubiese ordenado a Carlisle que lo hiciera, éste jamás lo habría hecho. Aunque fuera un acto egoísta del que probablemente no me enorgullecía, sentía que debía salvarle. Algo en mi interior me decía que había hecho bien, que no habría sido justo abandonarle a su suerte en las montañas.

Yo no estaba cien por cien segura de aquello, si bien no sabía qué le parecía a él. Ni tampoco cómo se sentía.

Empecé a dar vueltas sobre la colcha de la cama.

Me sentía inquieta y no podía dejar de moverme. Por alguna razón, empecé a pensar en mi familia humana, los Hale. ¿Cómo estarían en esos días? ¿Habrían salido adelante después de mi _muerte_? Porque lo más probable era que por aquel entonces ya me hubiesen declarado muerta, a falta de encontrarme con vida. ¿Habrían cesado en sus intentos arribistas? No encontraba ninguna conexión entre ellos y la alta sociedad de Rochester ahora que yo ya no estaba. ¿Me echarían de menos? Imaginaba que sí, aunque tampoco podía evitar pensar en que me habían empleado a su antojo como nexo de unión entre ellos y sus ansias de conseguir más de la vida. Cuando era pequeña todo era mucho más sencillo, no tenía que preocuparme tanto por mi aspecto, ni por lo que pensaban los demás de mí, únicamente debía ser una niña educada a la que de vez en cuando le permitían jugar con sus amigas.

La imagen de mi mejor amiga, Vera, se apareció en mis cerrados párpados. Ya no era más que una reminiscencia lejana, casi borrosa, igual que las imágenes de mi familia. Cuánto la había envidiado en vida, pero nada en comparación con lo que sentía entonces; era todavía mucho más. Qué ilusa fui al pensar que con casándome con Royce sería ella la que sintiera celos. Y de nuevo el pequeño Henry apareció ante mis ojos.

Pasado un rato empecé a notar los rayos del Sol atravesando la ventana, y de repente mi pálida piel empezó a lanzar destellos por toda la habitación.

A veces no venía mal encontrarse en aquella situación, ser completamente libre para mostrarte tal y como eras. Al menos en nuestro caso, puesto que no podíamos salir a la luz del Sol a no ser que quisiéramos que nos mataran, claro. Primera norma: no exponerse. Estaba harta de esa puñetera norma.

Dejé que los rayos de luz llenaran la habitación, pues sentir que no tenía que esconderme me relajaba. Empero, todo aquello tenía otra implicación más: había amanecido, un nuevo día acababa de llegar y todavía no habían regresado. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que sentía verdadero pánico ante lo que pudiera haberles pasado a los dos.

Ya deberían haber vuelto a casa hacía horas, puesto que en teoría lo único que debían hacer era alejarse de allí un tiempo para que pudiéramos sacar al humano.

Así transcurrió el resto del día, sin que no hubiera señales de Edward ni de Emmett. Carlisle estuvo a punto de salir a buscarles siguiendo su rastro hasta el lugar en el que se encontraran, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que hubo varias urgencias en el hospital y tuvo que marcharse. Yo odiaba cuando le obligaban a trabajar en cualquier momento, no me gustaba que lo apartaran de nosotros así.

De ese modo tuve que pasar las horas ayudando a Esme en el trabajo para vivir algún momento de _tranquilidad_. Aunque era evidente que ella tampoco estaba demasiado relajada.

Incluso me dediqué a ordenar los libros de Carlisle, los cientos de libros que había acumulado con el paso de los años. Pero nada conseguía que me aislara de mi verdadera preocupación. Nada podría hacerlo, no hasta que supiera algo de ellos.

Esme vino a visitarme para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, y la noté muy tensa. Carlisle y ella no tardaron demasiado en marcharse a trabajar, de ese modo, me quedé sola en casa. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, únicamente quería perderme para así no tener que pensar en cómo estarían Emmett y Edward. Era demasiado pesado estar tan preocupada.

Cogí una banqueta alta de la cocina, la llevé a mi habitación y la coloqué a un lado, pegada en la pared cercana a las ventanas. Me subí encima de manera ágil y me senté con las piernas flexionadas, abrazándolas y apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Así pasó el tiempo, en el que llegué a pensar que había sido capaz de aislarme de todo, sino debería haberme enterado de su regreso. Mas no lo hice, hasta que Emmett entró en mi habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, una vez estuvo dentro. Levanté la cabeza y le miré, sorprendida—. Acabamos de volver.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —le interrogué de forma un poco autoritaria—. Carlisle estuvo a punto de salir a buscaros ayer de noche. Estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Dónde se ha metido ese irresponsable? —me refería, evidentemente, a Edward. Seguro que él había tenido la culpa de tenernos en vilo a mis _padres_ y a mí.

—Ha ido al hospital, creo —me contestó, dubitativo—. Quería ver a Carlisle.

—¿Te ha dejado venir solo hasta aquí? —mi enfado estaba creciendo a una rapidez alarmante—. Será idiota —exclamé. Emmett empezó a reírse—. Yo no le veo la gracia.

—Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas —me dijo. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero no lo hice—. Siento haberme comportado así el otro día, no sabía lo que hacía.

—Lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte. Fue ese humano, no debería haberse acercado aquí. Se lo tiene bien merecido —le dije con tono enfadado.

—Edward me llevó a cazar —añadió Emmett con una sonrisa enorme—, fuimos cerca de casa. Es increíble lo que puedo hacer ahora —irradiaba alegría, logrando así cambiar mi expresión totalmente—. Jamás pensé que podría llegar a moverme tan rápido, de un solo golpe tiré a dos al suelo. Ha sido genial —alcé las cejas. Cada vez se acercaba más a la banqueta en la que estaba sentada—. ¿Y tú, qué has hecho?

—Preocuparme como una idiota por lo que os habría podido ocurrir a vosotros dos. Y claro, luego me entero de que habéis estado por ahí divirtiéndoos. Es estupendo – le contesté alzando la voz. Mi tono cada vez sonaba con mayor indignación.

Me molestaba haber estado casi dos días enteros tan preocupada por cómo se encontrarían y si les habría ocurrido algo, para después enterarme que se lo habían estado pasando en grande cazando. Eran unos desconsiderados con el sufrimiento ajeno. Era increíble, además de irritante. Si tan poca consideración tenían por la familia, no sería yo la que luego fuera a preocuparse y a salir corriendo detrás de ellos. Ya se las arreglarían solos.

Me quedé mirándole, no había en su rostro ni una pizca de tristeza o melancolía, no podía entenderlo. ¿Le daba igual ser un monstruo? No paraba de sonreírme, consiguiendo así que alguna pequeña sonrisa se me escapara a mí también. Era como si por cualquier nimiedad él pudiera llegar a sacarme una sonrisa, eso era lo que había esperado de él y agradecía no haberme equivocado con respecto a aquello.

—No era mi intención preocuparte, ni a ti ni a los demás. Pero si Edward no me hubiera sacado de aquí… no sé qué habría podido ocurrir —me dijo. Yo sí sabía lo que habría ocurrido—. Y una vez que nos marchamos, ya no teníamos forma de avisar. Además, Edward pensó que sería lo mejor llevarme a cazar.

—Por una vez se le ocurrió una buena idea —susurré—. Pero, aún así, debisteis volver antes. No sabíamos si os había pasado algo o si estabais bien. No me gusta sentirme así —le recriminé. Aunque era bastante probable que me lo estuviera recriminando a mí misma.

—Pero ya estamos aquí —dijo a la vez que se balanceaba como un niño.

De nuevo la imagen de Henry recorrió mi mente. Sabía que era absurdo, pero no podía evitar encontrar cierto parecido entre Emmett y él, y eso no me ayudaba demasiado. No dejaba de pensar en cómo se habría sentido Vera si su pequeño no hubiera tenido futuro, como le había ocurrido a Emmett, y como nos había ocurrido a todos nosotros.

Puse una mueca y me giré un poco. No estaba segura de querer recordar a Henry una vez más, y todo lo que él simbolizaba.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —me preguntó asustado—. ¿He… he dicho algo malo?

—No, no es nada —contesté con un hilo de voz. Iba a tener que reprimir aquellos pensamientos, quería que me recordase a Henry pero no en la parte amarga de la historia. Noté cómo se había colocado justo detrás de mí, quizá en un intento de protegerme de lo que fuera que me hacía sentir triste—. Es que no me gusta tener a mi familia separada, eso es todo.

—¿No te alegra que forme parte de tu familia? —me interrogó, dejando de lado su tono alegre. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé con sorpresa—. No es exactamente eso —alzó una ceja, interrogante. Resoplé—. No me parece justo todo esto, tú… deberías haber seguido siendo humano, jamás tendrías que haberte convertido en _esto_. Fui muy egoísta al decidir por ti y no hago más que pensar en ello desde hace más de una semana. Es algo que me está carcomiendo por dentro.

Él no decía nada, me escuchaba atentamente. Observaba cada uno de mis movimientos y parecía anotar en su cabeza cada una de mis palabras. No estaba segura de si eso me gustaba o me inquietaba. No obstante, sentía que, por una vez, debía expresar mis sentimientos, sobretodo a él. Necesitaba decírselo, era lo que consideré más justo tanto para él como para mí.

Continué explicándole todo lo que había estado pensando desde que le vi, omitiendo, por supuesto, ciertas partes. Contándole todo lo que jamás iba a poder tener, todo lo que iba a dejar atrás por mi culpa.

Pasados varios minutos, en los que había estado gesticulando como una loca, me tomó las manos. Frío, el mismo frío que poseía yo. Nunca más sabría lo que era el calor.

Se llevó una de mis manos a los labios y me dio un pequeño beso. Me sorprendió que se atreviera a hacer algo así y me aparté de manera un poco instintiva y muy rápida. Sus ojos reflejaban confusión, no estaba seguro de si había hecho algo mal o si había ocurrido algo. Era extraño ver a alguien tan grande como él con esa expresión de pena.

—¿Sabes? He estado hablando con Edward —dijo de repente, quizá tratando de cambiar a un tema que pudiera resultar agradable para ambos.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le pregunté con curiosidad, reponiéndome de lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Me pregunto de qué habéis podido hablar vosotros dos, sois tan… distintos —intenté que no sonara mal.

—Bueno, había un tema que necesitaba aclarar con él —se encogió de hombros, y yo enarqué las cejas—. Era sobre ti —en ese momento mi expresión se tornó en otra muy distinta, cierto recelo apareció en mi rostro—. Al parecer, cuando os vi el otro día tuve una impresión algo distorsionada de la realidad —se rió. Su risa era escandalosa y casi te contagiaba—. Pensé que erais pareja…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, el comentario de Emmett me dejó prácticamente en estado de shock.

Estupendo, eso era lo que me faltaba, que desde fuera se nos viera a Edward y a mí como a una pareja. Absolutamente genial. No estaba segura de si debía tirar a Emmett por la ventana o era preferible esperar a que Edward regresara para hacer lo mismo con él. Era absurdo pensar algo así, ¿Edward y yo? ¡Já! Era lo más irritante que había podido conocer jamás, y, además, se pasaba el tiempo ignorándome. Menuda pareja más extraña.

La sorpresa inicial dio paso a una carcajada incontenible.

—Tampoco es algo tan imposible —me decía Emmett, pero yo seguía riendo. No podía parar—. Eres hermosa, cualquiera se da cuenta de eso y cualquiera querría estar contigo —cesé en mi risa. ¿Intentaba decirme algo? Le escuché atentamente—. Pero me dijo que para él eras como una hermana y que te quería, pero no de _esa_ forma —me miró a los ojos—. Me cae bien, es un poco raro, pero es simpático.

Vaya. En verdad Edward me veía como alguien de su familia, como una hermana, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Al menos, no le resultaba tan insignificante como para ignorarme constantemente. Me alegraba de saber eso.

—Y ¿para qué necesitabas aclarar ese tema con él? —le pregunté llena de curiosidad.

Ladeé la cabeza, colocándome en un gesto que consideré adorable.

—Bueno, debo saber en qué condiciones vive mi ángel —me contestó tranquilo.

—En realidad, llamarlo _vivir_ es una forma bastante… curiosa de denominar a _esto_ —dije en tono despectivo. Aunque no me pasó desapercibido cómo me llamó.

—Rosalie, me gustaría poder hacerte _vivir_. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, fuera lo que fuera —entreabrí la boca, Emmett alzó la mano derecha para indicarme que le dejara continuar—. Sé que no me conoces de nada y que, incluso, podría ser un asesino en serie, pero también podría hacerte feliz. Después de todo, estoy vivo gracias a ti. Te lo debo.

—No digas eso —le ordené—. No estás vivo, jamás lo estarás. No lo olvides.

—¿Por qué te lo tomas así? Esto no es tan malo… De no ser por todo esto, ahora estaría muerto.

—Eso lo dices porque todavía no sabes cómo es permanecer así —le corté—. Llevo dos años de este modo y odio todo lo que me rodea, no hay nada que me haga sonreír. Absolutamente nada.

—A eso me refiero, quizá yo podría intentarlo —confesó. Apreté los labios, había sido muy directo y eso me gustaba.

Después de todo, habría sido estúpido no admitir que era lo que yo había estado esperando que dijera. Era, precisamente, lo que había deseado desde el primer momento, que se quedara junto a mí. No únicamente de un modo familiar como lo era Edward o como podían serlo Carlisle y Esme. Pero necesitaba aclarar un poco mis ideas, además, no sabíamos nada el uno del otro.

Antes de arreglar mi propio interior necesitaba saber algunas cosas más.

—Hay algo que llevo preguntándome algún tiempo —empecé a decirle, él asintió con la cabeza indicándome que siguiera—. ¿Por qué pensabas al principio que yo era un ángel, bueno, aparte de por lo evidente? —soltó una carcajada, y se recostó sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—En primer lugar, tienes que recordar que estaba a punto de morir, así que lo más normal habría sido sufrir algún tipo de alucinación —comentó con tono liviano. Mi rostro se crispó con indignación y él puso una media sonrisa—. Si a eso sumamos que me trajiste a una velocidad que, para cualquier humano, es muy cercana a volar, pensé que había muerto y me llevabas al Cielo. Pero fue tu rostro lo que me hizo pensar todo aquello —mi postura se relajó. Eso era lo que yo quería escuchar—. Jamás había visto a nadie como tú, fue algo que nunca podré olvidar. Producías algo en mí que incluso me hacía olvidar todo el dolor que sentía, nada importaba estando a tu lado. Ni siquiera el dolor.

—Eso es imposible, el dolor no lo calma nada y menos la belleza —dije a desgana. Eso era lo que me había estado diciendo en los últimos dos años, al principio sí calmó mi dolor pero no tardé demasiado en achacar a mi perfección física todos mis problemas—. Estoy segura de ello —afirmé, antes de que él pudiera decir nada para negarlo.

—Bueno, yo tengo una visión distinta de todo aquello —me dijo con voz suave y cautelosa—. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso —sus labios se curvaron—, sino de ti. ¿Te has mirado alguna vez al espejo? —comentó. Yo me reí.

Menuda pregunta, claro que me había mirado al espejo y sabía perfectamente cómo era. Siempre había estado orgullosa de mí misma por eso, porque no había chica más hermosa que yo allá donde iba. Durante mi vida humana sentir que era así me hacía feliz, pero no había necesitado demasiado tiempo en mi nueva vida para darme cuenta de que aquello no iba a ayudarme en nada.

—Bastantes veces, sí —admití con tono normal. Coloqué las manos en mi cintura y le miré un poco petulante.

—En ese caso, sabrás de lo que te hablo. Cuando te vi, me vinieron a la cabeza todas las historias que los predicadores publicaban a los cuatro vientos, esas en las que existía un Dios misericordioso rodeado de bellos ángeles —me explicó—. Y, bueno, cuando vi a Carlisle tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación —se rió entre dientes. Negué con la cabeza, divertida—. Lo que me extrañó fue que nunca te marchaste de mi lado, cuando… Bueno, ya sabes. Siempre que podía, mantenía los ojos abiertos sólo para contemplarte. Era como si, de algún modo, necesitara que te quedaras conmigo —se quedó mirando al techo—. Seguramente pensarás que es una estupidez, pero era incapaz de concebir que alguien tan hermoso como tú estuviera en el infierno, junto a mí.

—¿El infierno? —le pregunté con tono sarcástico.

—Sí, no sabía dónde estaba y cuando todo aquello empezó… —se formó una mueca en su rostro.

Sabía a qué se refería, todos nosotros lo habíamos vivido también. Era algo horrible, insoportable. A cada minuto sentías la necesidad de que todo terminara, si era necesario podrías pedirle veinte mil veces que te matara a quien fuera que se encontrara a tu lado. Nada importaba realmente cuando estabas en esa situación, el dolor y la agonía eran tan intensos que lo único que podías esperar era morir antes de que aquello acabara contigo de forma lenta.

—No es que, precisamente, hubiera llevado una vida correcta y pura —continuó—. A decir verdad, me divertí bastante cuando fui humano. No sería la primera vez que algún predicador nos parase en mitad de la calle a mis amigos y a mí para decirnos que íbamos a ir al infierno —soltó otra carcajada—. Siempre me parecieron de lo más graciosos.

—Te diré algo: si existe el infierno, únicamente puede ser _esto_ —comenté con asco y rabia.

Nos quedamos callados, mirándonos el uno al otro, de nuevo. Esos instantes resultaban reconfortantes, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así y todo era gracias a él.

Me guiñó un ojo y yo le puse una mueca de desesperación. De repente escuché que alguien había entrado en la casa y en seguida me percaté de que se trataba de Edward, lo supe porque ya me había acostumbrado al efluvio de todos los miembros de mi familia; éramos capaces de detectarnos los unos a los otros en cualquier momento. Además, le escuché comentarle algo a Carlisle.

Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender del todo, deseaba hablar con mi hermano. Era como si necesitara darle las gracias por algo, a pesar de que no iba a hacerlo.

—En seguida vengo, espérame aquí —le dije a Emmett, él me asintió con la cabeza.

Sin llegar a abrir la puerta, me giré antes de que Emmett pudiera darse cuenta. Supuse que todavía no se había acostumbrado a percatarse de si me había ido o no, y le vi acercarse hasta mi tocador para empezar a juguetear con alguna de mis cosas.

Sonreí. Era como un niño, lo que yo necesitaba.

Cerré la puerta al salir, casi sin hacer ruido. Me dirigí rápidamente a la pequeña habitación que tenía Edward en el piso inferior, de la que ya se podía escuchar salir música. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que decidí entrar, si no quería que nadie entrara que la hubiera dejado cerrada.

Cuando estuve en el interior vi de dónde procedía aquella melodía: era un pequeño gramófono portátil de color negro. Nunca lo había visto, pensé que lo habría tenido escondido todo el tiempo. En mi casa de Rochester éramos algo más modernos, teníamos un par de fonógrafos con los que hacía años me entretenía grabando mi propia voz. Para escucharla una y otra vez, sin parar; me gustaba mi voz.

—Vaya. Y yo que creía que era de buena educación llamar a la puerta —dijo Edward de repente.

—Deberías haberla dejado cerrada —le rebatí, fingiendo dulzura. Rodó los ojos.

Seguramente habría estado adecentando aquel gramófono, pues tenía un pequeño trapo al lado. Ni siquiera me miró cuando me introduje más en su habitación, con curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo. Odiaba que se comportara así, como si yo no estuviera en el mismo sitio que él. Continuaba ignorándome incluso después de dos años.

Me costaba mucho creer que de verdad él me considerara parte de su familia, ¿cómo iba a pensar algo así si jamás se dirigía a mí? O peor, si cuando lo hacía era de manera despectiva.

Alzó la cabeza y me miró.

—¿Quieres algo? —me preguntó, más por cortesía que otra cosa—. ¿Emmett está bien?

—Sí, está perfectamente. Está arriba, esperándome —contesté, y él arqueó las cejas.

—Veo difícil que sea capaz de controlarse —me confesó, sin que yo le preguntara nada—. Es muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que pudimos ser cualquiera de nosotros cuando nos transformamos, y no es demasiado racional.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo? —le pregunté enfadada. No me gustaba que hablara así de él, más aún cuando Emmett le había considerado _simpático_.

—No me malinterpretes, no trato de molestarte. Ese no es mi único pasatiempo —dijo él, bromista—. Creo que puede llegar a ser un peligro de verdad, habrá que estar muy pendientes de él.

—No hay problema —añadí rápidamente.

—Sí lo hay —fruncí el ceño. No sabía a qué se refería—. No todos hemos sido como tú, Rosalie. Incluso Esme fue incapaz de controlarse. Y dudo mucho que él lo logre.

Pasamos varios minutos discutiendo sobre lo que él opinaba que iba a ocurrir con Emmett y su sed de sangre humana. La verdad, Edward podía decirme lo que le diera la gana, porque yo también pensaría lo que me apeteciera. No estaba dispuesta a darle más crédito del que merecía y no iba a obligar a Emmett a esconderse entre aquellas cuatro paredes únicamente porque él pensara que sería lo más correcto.

Seguramente tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a ordenarle a Emmett lo que debía o no debía hacer. O quizá sí. No, eso tenía que salir de él y yo acataría lo que él deseara. O, por lo menos, sería yo la que tratara de hacerle entrar en razón, si bien no antes de que sucediera nada. No me gustaban los métodos preventivos.

—Ya veremos lo que ocurre —me espetó Edward. Entrecerré los ojos y me contuve todo lo que me fue posible para no volver a entrar en una discusión. No tenía ganas de perder el tiempo de ese modo, ahora ya tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar por qué me había planteado en algún momento de aquellas últimas horas el darle las gracias. Había sentido que quizá era lo adecuado, mostrarle mi agradecimiento por no haber dejado solo a Emmett y por haberle mostrado cómo podía alimentarse. Pero era una estupidez. Yo no iba a agradecerle nada a Edward a pesar de que, en el fondo, pudiera tener razón.

No cabía en mi cabeza el que yo estuviera equivocada, no podía estarlo. Si todos habíamos sido capaces de adaptarnos a esa vida, ¿por qué no iba a poder hacerlo Emmett? ¿Únicamente porque Edward lo afirmaba tajantemente? No. Nadie estaba predestinado a nada, siempre hay algo que se podía hacer para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos.

Y si yo fui capaz de conseguirlo, él también podría. Yo me encargaría de cuidarle y enseñarle lo que era correcto.

—Si piensas encargarte tú de todo, me parece perfecto —añadió, una vez se giró de nuevo hacia su gramófono que ya había dejado de sonar. Apreté la mandíbula, conseguía sacarme de mis casillas de una manera verdaderamente increíble.

—Bien, no necesito tu ayuda —le grité, muy enfadada—. Y tampoco te la he pedido, nunca.

—Estupendo, lo recordaré en el futuro. Y no se te ocurra involucrar en tus problemas a Carlisle o a Esme —me ordenó. ¡Já! Como si fuera a hacerle caso en algo de lo que pudiera decirme. Me gruñó—. Bastante has hecho con traerle. Yo ya sabía que eras egoísta, pero no pensé que hasta ese extremo.

—Hazme un favor, Edward. Olvídame —le dije, fingiendo indiferencia.

Me giré y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Ya había tenido mi dosis de Edward para mucho tiempo, estaba harta de que se comportara de ese modo. Todo le parecía mal, no había nada de lo que yo hacía que pudiera resultarle buena idea. Y lo peor de todo era que, con sus absurdos juicios de moral, había conseguido volver a despertar en mi interior el odio hacia mí misma por haberle hecho aquello a Emmett. No hacía falta que él me recordara que había sido un acto egoísta, yo era plenamente consciente de ello.

Sabía perfectamente que le había arrebatado su vida y su futuro, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar que eso me daba igual. A pesar de saber que yo habría querido tener la oportunidad de elegir, seguía persistiendo en mi interior un sentimiento inmenso de felicidad por saber cómo se sentía, al menos en parte, Emmett con respecto a mí.

Enseguida estuve en el piso de arriba, frente a la puerta cerrada de mi habitación. Sostuve el pomo con mi mano izquierda y lo giré, lentamente. Al abrir la puerta vi que Emmett estaba recostado contra el pequeño cabecero de mi cama. Se encontraba mirando toda la habitación, yo sabía cómo se sentía, deseaba comprobar todo lo que podía ver y oír a partir de ahora.

Una vez entré en la habitación, me dirigí hacia la cama y me acomodé al lado de Emmett.

Él se dio cuenta a simple vista de que mi expresión estaba crispada y supuse que imaginó la relación existente con lo que yo hubiera estado haciendo abajo en ese rato; así que no dijo nada al respecto. Mejor, porque yo tampoco tenía ganas de volver a ese tema. Bastante había hecho ya Edward, sacando de nuevo a relucir esa parte de mí que me recriminaba constantemente aquel acto de _egoísmo_.

No podía dejar de pensar que me había comportado de una manera horriblemente hipócrita, empleando un doble rasero que me había permitido arrebatarle la vida a Emmett aun cuando todavía me lamentaba de que me hubieran hecho lo mismo a mí.

Cerré los ojos y me tumbé por completo sobre la colcha. Rápidamente alargué el brazo hasta la mesilla que tenía a mi lado y apagué la pequeña lámpara de tulipanes que tenía allí. Emmett giró la cabeza hacia mí para después realizar la misma acción.

Permanecimos en la misma posición durante varias horas, sin decir palabra alguna. Simplemente, disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro. Era algo que los dos habíamos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, más del que incluso yo hubiera podido imaginar. De alguna manera, sabía que él también me necesitaba del mismo modo que yo le necesitaba a él.

—Sé que todavía es pronto para extrañar nada —empezó a decirme en susurros—, pero resulta extraño no poder dormir. No poder soñar.

—Lo sé, pero acabas acostumbrándote. Como con todo lo demás —dije a desgana. Todavía me encontraba con los ojos cerrados—. No podemos dormir, los sueños no existen para nosotros. Sólo existe la nada, es fácil llegar a esa conclusión.

—Yo no lo creo así —me rebatió—. Que no puedas soñar no significa que no puedas tener sueños.

—Eso es una contradicción, Emmett —le recriminé.

—No, no lo es —continuó repitiendo él—. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes. No puedes saber lo que te depara el futuro, o la eternidad si lo prefieres.

—Hay algo que no pareces entender: yo no deseo la eternidad. Y tú, si tuvieras los pies en la Tierra, tampoco la desearías —le expliqué, abriendo los ojos por primera vez en mucho rato.

Yo decía la verdad, nadie en su sano juicio desearía aquello. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué anhelar la profunda y oscura _nada_? ¿De qué servía vivir eternamente, si no podías tener las cosas propias de una vida plena? Ni siquiera existía la posibilidad de volver a caminar bajo la intensa luz del Sol. Pero supuse que Emmett no lo vería todavía de ese modo a causa de lo reciente de su transformación, aún tendría que pasar algún tiempo para que lo viera del mismo modo que yo; al menos eso pensaba en aquellos momentos.

No imaginaba que para él no hicieran falta todas esas cosas que yo tanto echaba de menos.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás tus razones para pensar así, pero yo lo veo de distinta forma —me dijo con tono liviano—. No encuentro qué puede haber tan malo en _esta_ vida si tú formas parte de ella.

Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres fuera tan directos, no al menos de un modo habitual. Por lo general, solían decirme lo hermosa que era, aunque la mayoría se limitaba a mirarme con ansias frustradas. Eran totalmente conscientes de que yo formaba parte de algo inalcanzable para ellos, así que, ni lo intentaban. Pero Emmett no, él no se comportaba así. Quizá formara parte de su temperamento impulsivo o de su habitual tranquilidad hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, quién sabe.

El caso era que, desde que había _despertado_, no había pasado casi ni un instante en el que no me hablara de aquella forma. Aunque yo no tenía demasiado clara mi opinión sobre ese tipo de comportamiento, pues me descolocaba bastante.

Me había dedicado a mirar hacia otro lado durante todo el tiempo mientras mantenía colocadas las manos cruzadas sobre mi abdomen. Pero, de repente, noté el tacto frío de otra mano sobre las mías. Hice un rápido movimiento con la cabeza, en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, y le vi jugueteando con dos de sus dedos sobre el dorso de una de mis manos.

Me sorprendí encontrando aquello agradable, nunca había sentido algo así. Tenía las manos enormes en comparación con las mías, delicadas y pequeñas. Parecía bastante entretenido, así que giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado, apoyando la mejilla izquierda sobre la almohada, y volví a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —me preguntó de repente. Su tono me sonó a súplica.

Lo pensé durante casi un segundo, no estaba segura de si quería, pero acabé asintiendo con la cabeza y, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, fui capaz de notar la enorme sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. La imaginé, mejor dicho.

En seguida me pasó un brazo a cada lado de mi cintura, lentamente. Sentía cómo me traspasaba su cariño, su afecto, y resultaba muy reconfortante. No había calor real entre nosotros, pero tampoco había _frío_.

Se dedicó a acariciarme la espalda durante un tiempo y yo me acurruqué junto a él, abriendo paso a que enterrara su cabeza en mi pelo. Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba esa situación y jamás, ni siquiera durante mi vida humana, me había sentido tan a gusto cerca de nadie. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien. Y me agradó sentirme así, era un enorme cambio a cómo había estado tiempo atrás.

Escuché cómo trataba de llevar el ritmo de alguna canción que me era desconocida a base de silbidos, se le daba fatal. Me concentré por completo en el sonido hasta que, de repente, noté que Emmett había colocado una de sus manos en mi mejilla y giraba mi cabeza sin ningún problema. Me resultó extraño, por eso no supe reaccionar quizá como habría sido más educado, sobre todo en el momento en el que se acercó con claras intenciones de besarme y yo giré la cara.

Todavía trataba de pensar qué demonios acababa de pasar, cuando Emmett empezó a disculparse y a pedirme perdón por haberme molestado. Pero, ¿en realidad, me había molestado? Era evidente que había tratado de besarme y que yo, por alguna razón, me aparté de él. ¿Eso era signo de que no quisiera que me besara? Me sentía confusa de una manera inimaginable. No estaba segura de querer aquello, no todavía.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Emmett, lo único que sabía es que continuaba tumbado a mi lado, y yo me encontraba demasiado ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos con los que trataba de recriminarme lo que acababa de hacer.

Me llevé las manos a los ojos, no quería ver cómo se encontraba él, y de manera inconsciente empecé a apretar y a clavarme las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. No me hacía daño. Era, simplemente, una manera de descargar la impotencia que me recorría el cuerpo. Había hecho algo absurdo, no ya únicamente porque hubiera dejado en mal lugar a Emmett, sino porque yo no sentía que debiera hacer algo así.

—Rosalie, para. Rosalie —escuché que me decía él, mientras trataba de sujetarme las manos—. Rose, por favor, párate —me pidió.

Dejé de hacer fuerza en su contra porque en aquellos momentos yo tenía todas las de perder y no deseaba que me arrancase un brazo. Él contaba con más fuerza que yo debido a su condición de neófito, así que me rendí. Pero no le miré a los ojos, decidí posar la mirada en cualquier otra parte de la habitación a excepción del lugar que él ocupaba.

Mientras tanto, Emmett continuaba sujetando mis muñecas, aunque ya no con tanta fuerza como cuando trataba de detenerme en mi estúpido intento de hacer quién sabe qué.

Fue en ese momento cuando hice que me soltara, de la manera más delicada posible, y me giré hacia el otro lado, tumbándome apoyando un costado. No quería que me viera así, frustrada, irritada y confusa. Sobre todo confusa. No obstante, tampoco deseaba que pensara que no quería que se quedara allí conmigo, así que le pedí que volviera a abrazarme. Estaba segura de que eso le sorprendió, ya que no era algo demasiado coherente si teníamos en cuenta cómo le había tratado hacía escasos minutos, pero aún así lo aceptó.

Así pasamos lo que quedaba de la noche, hasta que llegó un momento en el que fui yo la que le agarró la mano, él, en respuesta, se acercó como pudo a la mía y le dio un pequeño beso. Esperaba que así se despejaran las posibles dudas que tuviera sobre mí, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que así lo fuera a conseguir. No sabía cómo tenía que comportarme en una situación como esa. Todo aquello era _nuevo_ para mí.

-.-.-.-

_**N/A**__: __Continuamos con el tema Rosalie/Emmett. Como dije en el anterior capítulo, dudo muchísimo que cuando le encontró, Rosalie se hubiera enamorado de Emmett. Hablando de enamorarse en todos los sentidos más profundos de la palabra. Él más o menos sí, más por el hecho de considerarla su ángel y hablere salvado de la muerte, que por cualquier otra cosa. En cierto modo, siempre he pensado que él creía deberle algo y por eso deseaba hacerla feliz._

_Pero no creo que lo de Rose fuese algo tan sencillo. Más que nada por todo lo que le ocurrió, ya que eso hizo que su personalidad cambiara totalmente y considero que después de una traición tan aberrante, es imposible que ella vaya por ahí enamorándose a la primera de cambio y confiando en todo el mundo; sería algo completamente ilógico. Sin embargo, sí es cierto que desde que le vio sentía algo muy fuerte hacia Emmett, por todo lo de Henry, la necesidad que sentía hacia él y esas cosas. _

_Por eso cuando hablo de "querer" al comienzo del capítulo, no me refiero a "amar" de manera explícita, sino como algo mucho más complejo incluso. Tengo la teoría de que le quería porque le acercaba a su humanidad, y, por tanto, la hacía más humana. La llenaba de sentimientos que hacía tiempo que no tenía, y le sacaba sonrisas. La hacía feliz. Así que es normal que en cierto momento se fijara en él más aún de ese modo._

_Ya vemos cómo Emmett se va volviendo loco, muahahahahá. Qué mala soy xD. Se sabe que al principio tuvo muchísimos problemas con las normas y que, al menos Edward, tuvieron las manos bastante ocupadas vigilándole. Y también sabemos que mató a gente… _

_Me apetecía poner un poco cómo veía Emmett a Rosalie. Mejor dicho, cómo la ha visto siempre. Todo eso del ángel y demás. Porque yo sí creo que Emmett se enamoró de ella desde el momento en el que Rose le estaba llevando hasta Carlisle, él ya estaba enamorado de ella desde el principi. A su modo, pero lo estaba. Quizá no desde el mismo instante que la ve, ya que no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero sí desde que sabe que ella fue quien le salvó._

_Hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo. __No sé exactamente cuándo subiré el siguiente, no tengo claro que vaya a ser la próxima semana; en primer lugar, porque ya es el último y en segundo, todo dependerá de si puedo actualizar mi otro fic. Sólo actualizaré uno, así que dependerá de eso. _


	5. Sed

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y otros entes como Summit. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Mil gracias a Alchemist-Souma, Faith (siento no haberte contestado, pero es que al poner el mail en el RR, la web lo quita todo; de todas formas, aquí te queda aclarada la visión que tengo yo de eso xD), Yimy y Erive-Noa. También quiero agradecer a todos los que os habéis pasado por aquí en algún que otro momento, ya que esto es el final (qué melodramático suena) y es bueno recordar._

_Pues eso, aquí está el quinto y último capítulo del fic. __Espero que al menos el resultado os guste. Yo conseguí que me agradara, después de hacer varias versiones de lo mismo, aunque tampoco puedo asegurar que sea perfecto. Pero creo que como cierre a este fic, más o menos vale la pena xD._

-.-.-.-

**V. ****SED**

Jamás me había sentido así con anterioridad, nunca había notado tanta inseguridad, y mucho menos durante mi vida humana. Era en esos momentos cuando me daba cuenta de verdad de las diferencias existentes entre mi anterior vida y mi nueva existencia. Nunca me gustó demasiado mostrar mis sentimientos, además, cuando todavía era humana eso no me estaba demasiado permitido.

Continué con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Como si aun a sabiendas de que era imposible, eso me hiciera algo más humana. Al mismo tiempo era consciente de que Emmett se había pasado horas allí a mi lado, sin decir una palabra, solamente mirándome.

—Buenos días —me susurró al oído, justo cuando empezaban a entrar los rayos del Sol a la habitación. Me giré por completo hacia él.

—Hola —le dije yo con tono dulce.

—Este sitio es cómodo —empezó a decir, pegando saltos sobre el colchón—. Al principio llegué a pensar que igual había que _dormir_ en ataúdes y esas cosas —comentó divertido. Enarqué una ceja.

—No iban bien con la decoración de la casa. Además, ¿qué habrían dicho si nuestros variados amigos hubieran venido algún día a visitarnos? —le dije con tono sarcástico.

—A veces viene bien un poco de novedad, ¿no? —me encogí de hombros. Él miró hacia otro lado—. Siento si te molestó algo de lo que hice anoche. No era mi intención —esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y traté de que me mirara. Eso era precisamente lo que yo no quería que pasara, que él se sintiera culpable por una tontería semejante de la que, además, yo había sido la única causante. Si bien él quizá había sido demasiado atrevido.

Días después, en la misma situación, hice lo único que se me ocurría y lo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, como si fuera una prueba para mí. Una forma de medir mis propias posibilidades ante lo que se avecinaba. Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo, más del que sin duda sería capaz de recordar pasados los años, y había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Al parecer, yo me sentía _especialmente_ a gusto cerca de Emmett, igual que él. Y necesitaba saber qué era lo que me estaba pasando, pero no estaba segura del todo de si aquello era lo que yo _quería_. Además, debía comprobar cómo estaba la situación.

Antes de que se diera cuenta le agarré por un hombro, le atraje hacia mí y le besé. Qué demonios, ya estaba yo para hacer las cosas atrevidas. Lo que comenzó como el simple roce de mis labios sobre los suyos, tomándole desprevenido, empezó a convertirse en algo más _vivo._ Más pasional. Con una mano me acariciaba la mejilla y, mientras, con la otra trataba de acercarme más hacia sí. Hasta que, de repente, se alejó un poco de mí.

Todavía se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba de manera muy fuerte y entrecortada. Me hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Sólo necesito… un momento, para… respirar —me dijo como pudo—. Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a esto de no necesitar oxígeno —empezó a reírse.

Yo trataba de procesar la información, la cual, por cierto, estaba bastante clara. Aquel había sido mi primer beso post-transformación y el que si el mundo hubiera sido justo, habría sido el primero de mi vida. Había temido el momento de su llegada, pero lo había superado. Había sido otro de esos retos personales que había conseguido llevar a cabo sin sentirme mal conmigo misma, incluso consiguiendo sentirme viva.

Pero también, para qué iba a engañarme, si yo no hubiera estado a punto de morir y Carlisle no me hubiera transformado, jamás habría encontrado a Emmett. Nunca le habría visto, debido a que vivíamos en mundos distintos y en ciudades diferentes. Quizá todo aquello había tenido algo bueno, algo verdaderamente positivo para mí.

Todavía me sentía un poco aturdida, aunque no tenía nada que ver con la falta de oxígeno. Sino, más bien, con lo que acababa de hacer. Todavía no me lo creía, en realidad.

Emmett puso una sonrisa torcida y se volvió a acercar hacia mí. Cogió mi cabeza entre sus enormes manos y me besó dulcemente. Sentirle tan cerca de mí me hacía entrar en una especie de trance momentáneo de felicidad, lo que yo había estado buscando. No tardó en volver a abrazarme y empujarme contra su pecho para que así él pudiera apoyar su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Estaba segura de que aquella imagen sería una de las más hermosas que se pudiera haber visto jamás, pero tampoco era cuestión de que ahora llamaran a la puerta.

—Rose, cielo, ¿puedo pasar? —pidió Esme, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro, pasa —dije a desgana. Aunque, en realidad, tampoco me importaba que nos viera.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó en el quicio. Nosotros continuábamos en la misma posición, no nos inmutamos ni un ápice.

—Buenos días, Emmett —le dijo con tono entrañable. Parecía contenta, aunque también algo sorprendida. Él le sonrió abiertamente—. Siento molestaros, pero venía a sugerirte que quizá sería buena idea llevarle a cazar hoy también. Si quieres, puedo acompañaros —se ofreció.

—No creo que haga falta, Esme. Yo sola puedo. Pero gracias —le contesté. No me hacía falta nadie para cazar.

—Como quieras, cariño —se giró un momento—. Os dejo, que Edward me llama —puse una mueca.

En vista de que parecía algo urgente, pues llegó un momento en el que el nivel de inquietud y nerviosismo de Emmett casi rebasó mi capacidad de aguante, le llevé a cazar. Pasamos la mayor parte del día en las montañas, pero él nunca parecía tener suficiente. La sed le embargaba con una fiereza que jamás había visto, aunque supuse que yo me habría sentido del mismo modo hacía un par de años cuando me convirtieron. Aún así, era algo que en varios momentos llegó a asustarme. Me preocupaba por él, porque quizá pudiera llegar a ponerse enfermo o que nunca tuviera suficiente y se fuera a debilitar.

No dejaba de pensar en ello cada vez que se abalanzaba sobre algún animal –ya ni siquiera se conformaba con osos. No es que me resultara desagradable, es que empezaba a creer que quizá Edward tuviera algo de razón. No mucha, pero existía una pequeña posibilidad de que algunas de las cosas que me había dicho pudieran tener su eco en la realidad. Quizá Emmett no lo lograría.

Había instantes en los que incluso me era difícil llevar su mismo ritmo, sobre todo en cuanto a la velocidad. Era increíble lo rápido que corría, lo que hacía que hubiera momentos en los que me quedaba rezagada a expensas de que se controlara un poco. Mas no lo hacía, él seguía a lo suyo como si no hubiera nadie más.

Esa situación no me gustaba nada, debía esperarme, no estaba solo. ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarse de mí? Al principio pensé que quizá estuviera enfadado conmigo y que, por lo que fuera, necesitara alejarse de mí algunos minutos. Por eso le dejé un poco más.

Durante ese tiempo me dediqué a cazar un par de osos para resarcirme de lo que sentía. No tenía excesiva sed, sólo hacía unos días que me había alimentado.

Pasado un cierto tiempo, no me costó encontrarle. Se había detenido unos segundos a _descansar_. Empero, ya era hora de volver a casa, se suponía que únicamente iba a ser una salida rápida y llevábamos la mayor parte del día en allí. Imaginé que ya sería suficiente, pues no podía sentirse vacío con todo lo que había cazado. Y eso que yo ni siquiera me hacía una idea de _todo_ lo que había cazado.

Le noté extraño, un poco distante, pero tampoco indagué mucho más en el tema. No me había sentado demasiado bien que nada más llegar allí se hubiera desentendido de que yo estaba allí, cuando había sido, precisamente, la que le había llevado hasta allí para que pudiera encontrarse mejor. Si bien lo peor aún estaba por llegar, concretamente cuando entramos en casa.

Yo me dirigí hacia el salón, me apetecía ver a los demás. No me di cuenta de hacia dónde había ido Emmett. Al entrar en la habitación vi que Edward y Esme estaban allí, sentados en un sofá mientras jugaban a las cartas.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —me preguntó Esme, a la vez que ponía boca arriba una de sus cartas.

—Bien, supongo —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Estupendo, había ido estupendo. Emmett se había comportado como un energúmeno y yo no sabía si eso era normal, pero por lo demás… Todo perfecto. Edward me miró—. Me parece que es tu turno —le espeté, antes de que me dijera nada.

—Si quieres, la próxima vez podemos acompañarle nosotros —me ofreció mi madre—. Ahora es parte de la familia y sabes que todos nos ayudamos con esas cosas —asentí con la cabeza, mientras me dirigía a una pequeña butaca a su lado. Tomé un pequeño libro.

Seguía sin gustarme que Edward prestara tanta atención a mis pensamientos. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo, cuando me despistaba y volvía a pensar en el día de caza él me miraba abiertamente, o trataba de hacerlo de manera disimulada algunas veces. Pero, aún así, yo me daba cuenta y estaba un poco harta.

Fue en ese momento cuando Emmett apareció, se le veía algo más relajado que durante la mañana. Yo sabía lo que se sentía, quizá no de una forma tan intensa, pero lo vivía constantemente. Todos lo hacíamos. Cuando llegaba el momento en el que no podías soportarlo más sin alimentarte era como si te faltara todo, como si estuvieras dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir sangre.

Deseaba que hubiera alguna forma más fácil y cómoda para nosotros, pero no la había. O nosotros no la queríamos, al menos.

No alcancé a ver la expresión de Edward, pero se levantó rápidamente y dejó a Esme con cara de sorpresa y las cartas en la mano. Agarró a Emmett del brazo y se lo llevó de allí. Mi rostro reflejaba prácticamente lo mismo que el de Esme, no entendíamos nada. Y fue así como vivimos durante las siguientes semanas, en las que Edward nos hizo creer cosas que no eran. No nos dijo la verdad.

Emmett y yo continuábamos pasando las noches en mi habitación, aunque ya casi no hablábamos, únicamente estábamos juntos. El uno al lado del otro. Era como si la presencia del uno ayudara a apaciguar el caos del interior del otro. Y eso nos iba bien a los dos, sobre todo a mí. Notaba que mi vida estaba cambiando, me hacía mucho a la idea de convivir con él. Me sentía bien, él me hacía bien. Anímicamente, mi situación actual no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado hasta entonces.

Aún así, no habíamos avanzado en lo tocante a cualquier otro tipo de relación, no al menos por mi parte. Yo todavía necesitaba darme cuenta de lo que eso podría hacer conmigo, si bien le permitía que él sí se acercara a mí si lo veía apropiado.

Desde aquel día en las montañas parecía estar algo más calmado, así que ya era un paso. O al menos eso pensaba yo, pero qué equivocada estaba. Fui incapaz de discernir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. En momentos como aquel deseaba tener el don de Edward para poder saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en todo momento. Quizá las cosas habrían ido mejor si hubiera sido así, si hubiese podido ayudarle.

Por lo menos, mi _vida_ se había convertido en algo con mayor sentido. No me había equivocado trayéndole a nosotros. Además, había sido un acto de _amor_ el querer que viviera conmigo eternamente. Juntos. Quizá comenzó desde el más profundo egoísmo, pero ¿en qué se diferenciaba el egoísmo del amor? Asimismo, en el momento en que le vi supe que no sería capaz de continuar _viviendo_ sin él. Al principio no sabía por qué, no entendía qué era lo que podía ofrecerme Emmett o para qué iba a servirme, pero poco a poco fui comprendiéndolo.

Y las semanas que habían pasado desde entonces habían sido las más felices de mi vida –tanto humana como no humana. Incluso él me había dicho que no le importaba lo que ocurriera si podía estar a mi lado, así que no había ningún problema en todo aquello. Los dos éramos felices.

Por suerte, Edward había dejado de lado sus intentos de sermonearme a todas horas. En realidad, hacía días que estaba muy raro y no únicamente conmigo.

Aquel día me puse un precioso vestido que me había regalado Esme hacía tiempo, pero que no me había puesto hasta entonces: era de un vívido color azul violáceo, de tirantes muy finos y cuya falda me llegaba por las rodillas. Me pasé varios minutos mirándome en el espejo de mi tocador, estaba preciosa con aquel vestido. Ni siquiera me importó que me recordara al color que poseían mis ojos cuando todavía era humana.

Mi larga melena dorada caía a ambos lados de mi cuello, en cascada, e incluso me puse unos pequeños pendientes de perlas que tomé prestados de Esme.

Todavía me estaba peinando cuando entró Emmett. Se colocó detrás de mí y me pasó los brazos por delante, alrededor de mi cintura. Ya me había acostumbrado a aquello. Incliné un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y sonreí ante el espejo; nuestro reflejo era hermoso. Los dos sonrientes y abrazados. Ni el color borgoña de sus ojos, ni la palidez de nuestra piel podían impedir aquello.

Éramos lo más bonito que se podía ver en cualquier parte, estaba deseando poder salir a la calle junto a él.

—Estás preciosa, Rose —me susurró al oído, mientras acercaba sus labios hacia la curvatura de mi cuello. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos—. Te quiero —volvió a susurrar, esta vez más bajo. Todavía tenía que acostumbrarme a esa sensación, nunca la había sentido antes de ese modo y necesitaba experimentarla con mayor frecuencia.

Mientras Emmett recorría lo largo y ancho de mi cuello con pequeños besos, yo le acariciaba levemente los brazos que todavía se encontraban a mi alrededor. Hasta que de repente tenía en la mano una pequeña bolsa. Era de color grisáceo y parecía de terciopelo. La curiosidad me ganó y en seguida se la quité de la mano.

Empecé a agitarla como si fuera una niña y escuchaba como él se reía divertido ante mi actitud.

—Ábrela —me dijo. Sentía demasiada curiosidad, seguramente ni habría necesitado que me lo dijera para que yo fuera a hacerlo. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa y entusiasmada—. No es gran cosa, pero en cuanto la vi pensé que tenía que ser para ti. Lo hablé con Carlisle y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Ya había deshecho el pequeño lazo que adornaba la bolsa y estaba sacando lo que había en el interior. Era una gargantilla, simple, sin demasiados adornos, pero me pareció preciosa. Me puse a sonreír como una tonta y lo increíble era que no podía parar de hacerlo. Emmett también sonreía, incluso cuando se acercó a mí y me besó en la coronilla.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó entusiasmado. Claro que me había gustado, era el primer regalo de mi nueva vida, cómo no iba a gustarme. Me encantaban los regalos —Trae, si quieres te la puedo abrochar —se la tendí. Me sujeté con ambas manos toda la melena, mientras él me pasaba su regalo alrededor del cuello.

En medio segundo ya la tenía bien colocada, él se alejó un poco y yo me volví a mirar en el espejo. Acaricié con un par de dedos aquel regalo, mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se formaba en mi rostro. También le vi a él reflejado y cómo me guiñó un ojo. Hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

—Es Edward, ignórale —le ordené a Emmett, él alzó las cejas—. ¿Qué? Ya me aburre, no quiero saber nada de él —le dije con tono irritado. Emmett rodó los ojos y se acercó hacia la puerta.

La abrió y, efectivamente, allí estaba Edward. Esperando.

Le sonrió abiertamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándome. Edward puso una media sonrisa de agradecimiento. Emmett se despidió de mí rápidamente y llegó de nuevo hasta la puerta, pasando al lado de Edward. Antes de salir del todo, le dio un _golpecito_ en la espalda a mi hermano. Le hizo tambalearse, al menos eso me indicó que no únicamente era más fuerte que yo. Edward se sorprendió, pero se rió entre dientes.

A pesar de eso, en cuanto Emmett se marchó y nos dejó solos, su actitud cambió de inmediato. Volvía a estar serio, más aún que de costumbre.

Cerró la puerta en cuanto entró y yo cogí mi cepillo. Me adentré un poco más en la habitación, mientras él esperaba allí de pie.

—Creo que no debería decirte esto —empezó Edward—, pero considero que mereces saber la verdad. No me parece bien ocultarlo más, estas semanas han sido… complicadas —fruncí el ceño y él suspiró. No sabía a qué podía estar refiriéndose en esos momentos—. Pero también pienso que si te lo cuento, le estoy traicionando y eso es algo que no quiero hacer.

—Me parece que no entiendo de qué me estás hablando, Edward —le dije, con cierto tono de resquemor. No tenía idea de qué quería decirme, pero por alguna razón no parecía ser algo bueno.

—No, no lo es en absoluto —cortó mis pensamientos. Yo no tenía demasiada paciencia, así que o se daba prisa o iba a largarme de ahí—. Es sobre Emmett —le miré fijamente. Esa conversación me gustaba cada vez menos—. Te dije que sería complicado, no me hiciste caso.

—Ve al grano de una vez —de repente estaba demasiado tensa.

—Está bien. Además, estoy trabajando a _jornada completa_ y te dije que no lo haría. ¿Qué sabes de lo que Emmett hizo el primer día que salisteis a cazar? —me interrogó, expectante.

En realidad, él ya sabía perfectamente lo que yo había visto aquel día, ni más ni menos. Tampoco creí que hubiera pasado nada más en el tiempo en el que se alejó de mí.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —mascullé.

—Digamos que Emmett no sólo encontró… _animales_ —dijo, esperando quizá mi reacción.

Si eso era lo que estaba aguardando, desde luego que llegó. Se me desencajó el rostro por completo.

¿Emmett me había estado engañando, todos los días desde entonces? No podía creerlo. Me sentía profundamente estafada, incluso peor. No había confiado en mí como para contarme algo así y más aún cuando yo había estado tan cerca en aquel momento. Me recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Cuándo demonios había ocurrido eso? ¡No estuve alejada de él tanto tiempo, joder! Me había mentido todos los días, a todas horas, durante todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

No me di cuenta de que acababa de partir, con un sólo dedo, el grueso cepillo que llevaba en la mano, hasta que escuché el sonido de su choque contra el suelo.

—Él no te ha mentido, no te lo ha contado todo, que es distinto —matizó Edward. ¿Cómo? Lo que me faltaba, cada día era más raro—. No creía estar haciendo algo malo, simplemente era lo que necesitaba hacer. Sabe que nosotros no matamos humanos, pero su cuerpo le dice lo contrario —yo no era capaz de articular ni un solo sonido, pero le escuchaba—. Le dije a Carlisle que no sería fácil y a ti también, incluso a Esme. Pero ninguno me escuchasteis.

—¿Cuántos? —le corté, logrando así poder hablar después de varios minutos. Traté de articular un tono de voz reposado y tranquilo, casi indiferente, pero no supe atisbar qué fue lo que salió en realidad—. ¡Te he preguntado algo, Edward!

—Siete con seguridad, probablemente ocho. No estoy del todo seguro.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Todos fueron aquel día? —pregunté, dolida. Aunque esa idea era absurda, pues yo había estado alejada de él unos pocos minutos únicamente.

—No —me contestó. Lo había entendido a la primera, no sólo me había engañado aquel día, sino los demás que habíamos pasado juntos. No debería haberle permitido salir de casa solo, pero se suponía que iba a estar cerca de allí. Nuestra casa no estaba próxima al resto de la población—. Consiguió despistarme incluso a mí. Le seguí, pero hubo momentos en los que me dio esquinazo.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí, que haga lo que quiera. Tú también lo hiciste, y Esme —le aclaré con tono seco.

—Carlisle no sabe nada y no me gusta mentirle. No pasará demasiado tiempo hasta que empiece a darse cuenta. Por si no lo recuerdas, trabaja en el hospital y es precisamente allí donde llevan los cuerpos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver? —le interrogué.

—¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? ¿Me has estado escuchando? —dijo él, molesto. Le miré, mi expresión no era demasiado amistosa—. Vale, tú sabrás lo que haces. Él no puede controlarse, lo comprendo. Por eso no estoy totalmente en contra, mientras que no se pase de la raya. Y te puedo asegurar que como no le vigilemos, eso ocurrirá. Pero tú verás.

Se giró y se marchó de la habitación, dejándonos allí a mí y a mi inquietud.

Me volví a mirar en el espejo, era sorprendente lo deprisa que se había marchado mi felicidad. Mi expresión era inerte y apesadumbrada.

Los dos me habían engañado y yo no había sido capaz de verlo. _Estúpida_. Me habían vuelto a mentir, parecía una especie de imán para los mentirosos y los estafadores. Me daba asco a mí misma por caer siempre en las mismas trampas, en los mismos burdos engaños.

Además, ¿acaso algo le había hecho pensar que no pudiera confiar en mí? ¿No había confiado yo en él, dejando que se acercara a mí? Al parecer, eso no había sido suficiente. El haber obviado las barreras que tanto me habían costado construir no le había parecido suficiente. Era repugnante.

No quería siquiera imaginar de dónde habría sacado la gargantilla, pero no debía ponerme en lo peor.

Era curioso, pero lo que a mí me dolía era la mentira, la traición, no el hecho en sí de haber asesinado a varias personas. Después de todo, yo también lo había hecho aunque no exactamente del mismo modo, ni con las mismas intenciones. No me preocupaban en absoluto los humanos de Charlotte, ni los de los Apalaches. En realidad, no me preocupaba ningún humano que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Únicamente me interesaba él, Emmett, y habría aceptado desde un primer momento que se hubiera alimentado de alguno de ellos. Qué me importaban a mí esos desagradables humanos, uno más, uno menos, no marcaría la diferencia.

Lo que no soportaba era que me hubiera estado engañando como a una idiota.

Los siguientes días fueron complicados. Yo no estaba, lo que se dice, muy habladora. No obstante, lo que sí hacía era seguir a Emmett constantemente. Incluso cuando se suponía que estaba solo. Parecía encontrar divertido el golpear a los pobres e indefensos árboles del jardín.

Además, trataba de comportarme con la mayor naturalidad posible, para que no sospechara. Aunque lo que no le permitía era acercarse a mí, no como antes. No quería que me lo contara porque se hubiera visto obligado, sino porque quisiera hacerlo. Bueno, en realidad eso me daba igual, quería que me lo contara. Punto.

Ni siquiera me inmuté el día que Esme se empeñó en acompañarle a cazar, puesto que en seguida supe que por mucho que se empeñara en sermonearme, Edward también iba a ir con ellos. Al menos así impedirían que nos expusiéramos sin necesidad.

Por eso quería vigilarle, para que no hiciera ninguna tontería que le dejara expuesto ante quienes se encargaban de hacer cumplir las leyes entre los _nuestros_. Me estremecía con la simple idea de pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle. Los días pasaban y el comportamiento de Emmett era cada vez más impulsivo, era casi imposible dejarle solo porque, en el preciso instante en el que algún humano pasaba a menos de un kilómetro de nosotros, él salía disparado hacia él.

Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. No lo había dicho abiertamente, pero su conducta tampoco daba espacio a otra cosa.

No me gustaba eso de hacer de niñera. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo y resultaba demasiado complicado, sobre todo después de haber comprobado el _buen_ resultado que dio en la primera ocasión. Más aún a sabiendas de que él me había mentido, eso no ayudaba.

Conforme los días transcurrían, Edward y Emmett pasaban más tiempo juntos. Mi hermano se encargaba de controlarle en todo momento a pesar de haberme amenazado con no hacerlo. Al principio me negué, pues yo no necesitaba para nada su ayuda y mucho menos si lo hacía a disgusto. No necesitaba la caridad de nadie y menos la de Edward. No iba a arrodillarme ante él para agradecerle nada.

Había peleado con él, pero jamás me rendí. Si bien llegó un momento en el que vi que yo sola no podría conseguirlo. Fue durante un único instante, empero, sirvió para que dejara de pelear con mi hermano y me preocupara por lo que era verdaderamente importante.

Decidí salir al pequeño jardín trasero de nuestra casa en Charlotte. Ya me había acostumbrado a lo de vivir alejada de los lujos, aquello era todo lo que podíamos permitirnos si no queríamos llamar la atención. En el fondo, no estaba tan mal, aunque seguía sin ser lo que me esperaba en mi vida humana.

Me arrodillé sobre la hierba. Se me iba a ensuciar el vestido, pero qué importaba si estaba yo sola en casa. Nadie iba a verme así.

Me habría gustado decir que me puse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta la fecha, pero sencillamente me quedé mirando embobada las pequeñas flores que habían brotado. Nunca me habían gustado las margaritas, si bien últimamente las encontraba _interesantes_. Las prefería mucho antes que las rosas. Esas plantas no me traían buenos recuerdos, sino todo lo contrario, pues inspiraban mis más profundos instintos. Y no estaba segura de que fuera el mejor día para dejarlos _salir_.

Seguía sin hacerme gracia el no poder tener el control de la situación. No me gustaba tener que depender de nadie. No obstante, yo sola no podía controlar a Emmett. En muchos momentos era como un animal salvaje y resultaba peligroso para todos, aunque me costara aceptarlo. Pero era algo por lo que todos habíamos pasado. Yo sabía lo que era sentir que tienes más fuerza que nadie, que puedes con todo. Y, sobre todo, cómo te atrae el olor de la sangre. Era algo difícil de soportar, sin embargo, había sido mi decisión y jamás me lo replanteé.

Regresaron a casa varias horas después. Yo continuaba allí sentada, hasta que Emmett se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Sólo en ese momento me moví de mi posición para mirarle, tenía una pequeña sonrisa torcida a la que acompañó de un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

Edward esperaba a lo lejos así que decidí saludarle con la cabeza.

Me levanté del suelo y miré con una mueca de asco cómo mi vestido había quedado lleno de hierba, como había previsto. Rodé los ojos mientras trataba de adecentarlo un poco. Emmett daba golpecitos al suelo con los pies, mientras hacía extraños ruidos con la boca.

Fue aquel mismo día cuando mi paciencia se agotó, pues yo no sabía fingir y tampoco me gustaba hacerlo. No era lo mío andar mintiendo a la gente y guardarme algo como lo que sabía que había estado haciendo Emmett, era demasiado para mis nervios. Así que decidí que ya era hora de sacar el tema. Si él no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, ya lo sería yo por los dos.

—¿Cuándo piensas contármelo? —le exigí de repente. Él estaba jugando a las cartas, mejor dicho, estaba haciendo el tonto con las cartas. Las dejó caer.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rose? —me dijo él, bastante confuso. Arqueó las cejas.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, no es necesario que te lo diga yo. No somos, no, no soy idiota —rectifiqué—. Y será mejor que te enteres de que no me gusta que me mientan. Y menos que me hagan perder el tiempo —me quedé callada, a la espera de que captara el mensaje.

No iba a volver a perder el tiempo con él si no pensaba confiar en mí, no era eso lo que yo estaba buscando. No tardó en hacerlo.

—Bueno, yo… —balbuceó, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza—. Si querías venir sólo tenías que haberlo dicho… —fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad que no tenía idea de qué le hablaba?—. ¿No te referías a eso? —entrecerré los ojos profundamente enfadada. Aunque, en realidad, mi mirada se veía dolida; fue entonces cuando lo comprendió—. Ah, eso. No pude evitarlo, era demasiado… tentador. Pero si tú quieres jamás volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo —me dijo rápidamente.

—¿No podías haberlo pensado antes? Dime, ¿cuántos han sido, siete, ocho? —dije al azar. Él no contestó—. ¿Más? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—En realidad, no lo sé.

—Pero ¿cómo no vas a saberlo? —le pregunté, quizá mi tono sonó demasiado irritado—. Es imposible que no lo sepas…

—No, no lo es. Te digo que no lo recuerdo —me dijo algo enfadado—. Soy incapaz de rememorar sus caras, para mí no eran… personas. Eran sólo eso, comida. Algo que necesitaba —me explicó. Jamás pensé que pudiera hablar así—. Algo que _deseaba_ —matizó.

—Ya veo. Imagino que debe de ser duro para ti —le reconocí.

—¿Nunca has sentido algo así? —me preguntó—. ¿Sólo me pasa a mí?

—Jamás he deseado alimentarme de ese modo —respondí, tajante—. Supongo que eso supera cualquier tipo de apetito —me miró fijamente—. Pero sí he matado a gente.

No sabía por qué se lo dije, ni tampoco por qué fue en ese momento y no antes o pasados los años. Simplemente, sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Quizá fuera porque no me agradaba la idea de verle humillado de aquella forma, ante alguien como yo que jamás había hecho lo que él. No quería que fuera infeliz, ni tampoco quería ser yo la que provocara en él cierto grado de insatisfacción por algo que ni siquiera era capaz de controlar. Así que se lo conté, absolutamente todo. Mi vida como humana, aquella noche y todo lo que vino después. Incluso cada uno de los pasos que di para llevar a cabo mi propia _vendetta_.

Él escuchó atento hasta que llegó un momento en el que la ira y la rabia contenida le sobrepasaron y destrozó una butaca que había en la habitación. No íbamos a dar abasto con el mobiliario, siempre igual.

No me gustaba infligir lástima en nadie, algo que sí había visto el día en que mi transformación concluyó, pero creí que era necesario saber ciertas cosas antes de que pasara nada entre nosotros dos. Cosas como que él se había dedicado en las últimas semanas a alimentarse de humanos o que yo había matado a varios en venganza por lo que me habían hecho. Lo normal.

También buscaba la reacción que él pudiera llegar a tener. Saber, de manera aproximada, qué era lo que pensaba en esos momentos sobre su _ángel_, por todo lo que me había ocurrido y todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer. No quería que se marchara y mucho menos deseaba que me abandonara, pero si había un momento para que aquello ocurriera, era aquel. Si quería sinceridad y confianza, yo también debía dar ejemplo.

Hizo varios agujeros en la pared que yo tapé con unos cuadros, pero no me recriminó absolutamente nada. Era agradable sentir que podía contar con él y que tenía ese espíritu protector conmigo. Aunque no estaba segura de si eso había logrado tranquilizarle en sus ansias de alimentarse o había sido un estimulante.

En vista de cómo se sentía y que para él todo lo relacionado con la alimentación a base de humanos no era más que una necesidad, me resigné a ello.

No solía conformarme con nada, pero vi que aquello era imposible de controlar. Así que estuve de acuerdo en que se alimentara, si bien no con demasiada frecuencia, únicamente cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. Lo que fuese indispensable para que sobreviviera y sus fuerzas no se vieran mermadas. Empero, todavía quedaba explicárselo a Carlisle y no me parecía que se lo fuera a tomar con demasiado entusiasmo. De todas formas, esa era mi decisión.

Mentiría si dijera que no me preocupaba ver cómo Emmett contemplaba a los humanos, como si de simple alimento se tratara, pero supuse que eso formaría parte de las cosas que mi familia y yo deberíamos ayudarle a cambiar.

Si a un neófito no le explicas ese tipo de cosas, es imposible que las acepte por sí mismo, ya que están perdidos a sus instintos. Y éstos lo que les dicen es que las personas son comida, que no cuentan, que forman parte del mundo para saciarles y entretenerles. Y, aunque para mí los humanos no significaban más que un mero estorbo, no iba a permitir que él tuviera una concepción del mundo como aquella. No si, como parecía, deseaba formar parte de _nuestra_ familia. Era esa la forma de vida que habíamos decido seguir y, llegado el momento, él debería hacer lo mismo si quería permanecer a mi lado.

No tardé demasiado en hablar con Carlisle, creía que se lo debía. Así que traté de exponerle lo que había estado sucediendo, de la manera más _agradable_ posible, esperando también saber qué era lo que él opinaba sobre ello.

—Vaya —exclamó cuando terminé—, no diré que me sorprende del todo, pero creí que seriáis capaces de hablar conmigo antes —no sólo se refería a mí, sino a Edward. Él estaba molesto, siempre había querido contarlo pero sentía que traicionaría la confianza de Emmett.

—No pondré excusas, porque, verdaderamente, no han existido. Hasta hace un momento no lo he sabido por él, pero sí era consciente de lo que estaba pasando —confirmé. No era mi estilo _sacar balones fuera_.

—Y ¿qué tienes pensado, Rose? —me preguntó mi _padre_.

—No es que haya algo planeado, es simplemente acomodarnos a la situación. Él no hará nada imprudente siempre y cuando pueda alimentarse con cierta frecuencia —sugerí, echando un vistazo a las caras de todos los miembros de mi familia—. No dejaré que haga nada que nos ponga en peligro y él tampoco quiere hacer nada semejante.

—Se suponía que había quedado claro que nosotros no hacemos esas cosas, Rose —me dijo Esme—. Sabes que no está bien, son personas.

—Lo sé, pero vosotros también hicisteis lo mismo. _Quien esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra_. Y de aquí, sólo dos podríamos hacer eso —mi voz sonaba tajante y muy decidida. A pesar de que mi interior se convulsionaba. Ella frunció el ceño, quizá asombrada de que le hablara así o quizá porque había recordado alguna de las cosas que hizo en aquel tiempo en el que, como Emmett, la sed pudo con ella—. Estamos hablando de mera supervivencia.

—Tú has sobrevivido alimentándome de animales —me recordó Edward.

—Edward, este no es el momento de recriminarnos cosas entre nosotros. Estamos tratando de aclarar un tema muy importante, no vamos a crear más disputas —le dijo Carlisle. Mi padre me miró—. Sabes que no me agrada la idea, son personas inocentes y yo estoy aquí para salvarles, no para acercarles más a la muerte —apreté suavemente los labios y asentí con la cabeza—. No merecen morir de este modo, pero vosotros sois mi familia.

Emmett entró en ese momento al salón. Le había dicho que saliera al jardín trasero a tomar el aire ya que a esas horas no había ningún tipo de peligro y quizá así se habría sentido algo mejor que allí dentro, encerrado.

—Siento molestaros —dijo—, pero no quiero crearos problemas. No es mi intención. Vosotros me habéis acogido en vuestra casa, me habéis permitido quedarme con vosotros y sois agradables. Ya sabéis de lo que hablo. Además, ella no tiene la culpa —me señaló.

—Emmett…

—No, Rose —me hizo callar. Abrí la boca con indignación y fruncí el ceño—. Si lo preferís así, me marcharé.

Me quedé mirándole. ¿Iba a dejarme? De repente empecé a encontrarme mal, sólo era una sensación, pues era imposible que me estuviera ocurriendo de verdad. Pero ahí estaba, era como cuando sentía que me engañaba.

—No digas tonterías —añadió Edward de repente—. Nadie ha dicho que te vayas. Yo no quiero que te vayas —me sorprendieron sus palabras y, al parecer, a Emmett también.

—Nadie quiere que te vayas, hijo —le dijo Esme—. Además, no queremos perder a Rose.

Él me miró y, por un momento, la expresión alegre que solía tener habitualmente dejó paso a otra muy distinta. Quizá determinación o gran convicción en lo que estaba sintiendo, no estaba segura, pero parecía definitivo en lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza.

—Emmett, espero que seas consciente de lo que trata todo esto —empezó a explicarle Carlisle, acercándose a él—. Estamos hablando de gente inocente. Además, nosotros debemos pasar desapercibidos y si te dedicas a matar indiscriminadamente a gente en la ciudad, nos pondrás en peligro a todos nosotros —asintió con la cabeza—. Pero también sé que es algo muy difícil de controlar.

Carlisle siempre era magnánimo, incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que hacíamos. Constantemente trataba de apoyarnos y aconsejarnos de la mejor manera que podía. Siempre me gustó que se comportara de ese modo y nunca cuestioné sus enseñanzas. Tampoco quería decepcionarle, ya que él era lo más parecido a un padre para mí y yo siempre fui una buena hija. Sabía que sería capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa que nos hiciera felices, a todos nosotros. A pesar de resultarle tan duro como le estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Estaba segura de que odiaba la idea, pues amaba a los humanos como sólo se ama a un _igual_, aun a pesar de que nosotros éramos _superiores_ a ellos.

Y así ocurrió, todos aceptamos la situación de la manera en que había llegado. Aunque no imaginaba que ellos quisieran estar al corriente de las escapadas nocturnas de Emmett. Ni siquiera yo quería estarlo. No sería algo habitual, eso fue lo que les prometí, básicamente porque yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir un comportamiento como ese. No quería que se convirtiera en un monstruo; yo no le había arrastrado a nuestra forma de vida para que acabara convirtiéndose en un asesino despiadado. Esa no había sido mi intención y no pensaba permitirlo tampoco.

Que me importara más él que cualquier grupo de inocentes humanos no significaba que me gustara la idea de saber lo que tendría que hacer.

Los primeros días fueron muy duros, ni siquiera yo estaba demasiado confiada con las circunstancias. Y notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Todos nos comportábamos de manera distinta, ya que no estábamos acostumbrados a que algo así sucediera a manos de uno de nosotros. Me encargaba de que Emmett saliera a cazar cada cierto tiempo, junto a alguno de nosotros, porque jamás era suficiente para él. Imaginé que sería preferible que se alimentara el doble para así no tener que lamentarnos después.

Además, aquello no iba a durar siempre, no iba a permitírselo y, por eso mismo, no podía hacer todo lo que le apeteciera. Si no, después no sería capaz de regresar a la _normalidad_.

Era increíble la energía que poseía Emmett, jamás había visto a nadie tan activo. Nunca permanecía en el mismo sitio durante media hora seguida. Siempre iba de un lado para otro de la casa y, normalmente, estaba conmigo o con Edward. Parecía que se llevaban bastante bien. Aunque no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o no. Pero, después de todo, íbamos a ser una _familia_, así que probablemente era mejor que se agradaran el uno al otro.

Además, era divertido ver cómo Emmett le ganaba constantemente a los pulsos que echaban, me hacía sentirme orgullosa aunque fuera una nimiedad como esa.

Parecía feliz, igual que ¿yo? Casi me sentía completa desde que le había encontrado en las montañas, era una sensación agradable. Pero cuando me enteré de lo que me había ocultado, llegué a pensar que eso se iba a terminar. Si bien yo había sido capaz de solventarlo sin problemas, logrando que todo volviera a su lugar.

Tampoco podía negar otro sentimiento que me agolpaba algunos días, cuando Emmett regresaba a casa: celos. Era completamente absurdo, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera de ese modo. Desde que le traje a casa, él me había dicho muchísimas veces que me adoraba, que me amaba. Mas aquella situación era como si lo neutralizara todo.

Era consciente de sus sentimientos e incluso lo era de lo que parecían comenzar a ser los míos, pero no lo podía evitar. Era como si las cosas no estuvieran yendo por el sendero que deberían. Algo no terminaba de estar bien. Quizá tuviera algo que ver el saber que, cuando no estaba conmigo, existía la posibilidad de que encontrara a alguna humana con la que deseara estar de la manera que fuera.

Nunca había sentido envidia de ese tipo. No estaba tranquila ni siquiera a sabiendas de que él me _pertenecía_. Hasta entonces, siempre había estado segura de todo lo que tenía algún tipo de relación conmigo. Jamás había necesitado comprobar esas cosas.

Además, era absurdo considerar que alguien fuera a preferir a otra mujer antes que a mí. Sin embargo, no se trataba de ese tipo de _deseo_, si no de otro que, en aquellos momentos, era mucho más fuerte para Emmett. Durante la etapa de neófito todos deseábamos, por encima de cualquier cosa, beber sangre y eso es capaz de eclipsar casi cualquier otro anhelo.

Era precisamente eso lo que yo creía que estaba pasando y que, por mucho que Emmett me quisiera, yo no tenía nada que hacer contra su sed de sangre humana. Y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Tampoco estaba segura de si quería que él se percatara de cómo me sentía, por eso me veía desprotegida ante aquello.

Escuché cómo la puerta principal se abría. En un vano intento de ser sigiloso, Emmett había llamado mi atención consiguiendo que volviera a pensar en lo mismo de siempre. Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que, quizá, no había sido buena idea montar todo eso.

En seguida vi que él abría la puerta de nuestra habitación. Sus ojos continuaban de un rojo intenso, como siempre.

—Hola, Rosie —me dijo, mientras se acercaba a la silla en la que estaba sentada—. Hace una buena noche, se ven las estrellas desde fuera.

—Seguro —comenté yo. No creía que fuera a darse cuenta de eso, la verdad. Él enarcó una ceja—. ¿Ha sido entretenido? —le pregunté con cierto tono irónico.

—No demasiado —me quedé callada, no me apetecía hablar. Me miró fijamente, muchas veces parecía inquietarle cuando permanecía en silencio; eso le despistaba con respecto a mis sentimientos—. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

—No, no lo creo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ocurre, Rose? —estaba confuso.

—Nada —le contesté secamente—. Es que considero que, cuando no hay nada mejor que decir, es mejor permanecer callada.

—Eso está bien, supongo. Pero sabes que siempre puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Si hay algo que no te gusta o quieres que cambie algo, tú sólo dímelo. No quiero hacer nada que te incomode.

—Ese es el problema —mascullé en voz baja.

—Creo que no te entiendo —me dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza; era un gesto tonto, pero en él resultaba muy dulce.

—Es igual —terminé, negando con la cabeza.

No me interesaba ponerme a hablar de las cosas que me incomodaban o de las cosas que él no hacía para tratar de no molestarme. A veces me sentía presa de mí misma y no sabía cómo salir de ahí, lo que estaba trayendo como consecuencia que me volviera loca. Y Emmett tenía cierta culpa de ello.

Continuaba pensando en mis cosas cuando noté que me estaba dando golpecitos en el hombro derecho.

—¿Qué decías? —le pregunté, algo confusa. No me había enterado de nada.

Se rió, a mí me encantaba aquel sonido. Era como mi música personal, me había dado cuenta de ello hacía varias semanas.

—Que si puedo ir a hablar con Edward un momento —me contestó. ¿Con Edward? ¿Para qué quería hablar con él? Entrecerré un poco los ojos.

—Supongo que sí —le dije, no demasiado convencida. A saber de qué podían hablar esos dos. Me sonrió y salió corriendo, a toda velocidad, de la habitación.

No tardó en regresar, acompañado de su perenne y radiante sonrisa. Me dijo que nos íbamos a ir los dos solos unos días a la playa, algo que me sorprendió profundamente. Nunca se me había ocurrido que hiciéramos algo así, irnos los dos solos a alguna parte. La idea me resultaba magnífica. Aunque no estaba del todo segura de por qué había hablado con Edward para decidirlo ya que se suponía que, en todo caso, tendría que comentárselo a Carlisle, no a mi hermano.

En fin, cómo lo hubiera decidido daba igual, lo importante era que quería compartir más tiempo conmigo.

Quizá mi reacción fue demasiado efusiva, pues en cuanto me lo dijo me abalancé sobre él y empecé a besarle. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que nos habíamos caído al suelo.

Nos besábamos de forma muy insistente, como si necesitáramos al otro para sobrevivir. Él era mi oxígeno y yo era el suyo. Si fuéramos humanos, claro. Pero como no lo éramos, podíamos permanecer así todo el tiempo que nos apeteciera, y así fue hasta que Emmett me detuvo con su mano derecha. La misma que hasta ese momento había permanecido en mi nuca sin permitirme la separación. Aquello no me gustó nada, ¿tenía algo en contra de mis besos? O peor, ¿no quería que le besara?

Traté de incorporarme rápidamente para alejarme de él todo lo posible, si bien no me lo permitió. Me tenía bien agarrada y ni siquiera con mi fuerza pude zafarme de él. Puse mala cara y traté de morderle para ver si así me soltaba, pero nada. ¿Desde cuándo alguien era más fuerte que yo? Jamás iba a permitir eso. ¿Tenía que ser él, precisamente él? Qué tontería, era un neófito, normal que fuera más fuerte.

Empecé a divagar con ese tipo de estupideces porque no quería centrarme en el asunto importante: la actitud de Emmett. Nadie iba a rechazarme así, nadie lo había hecho nunca. Ahora que yo comenzaba a sentir otro tipo de cosas, algunas de las cuales no me había permitido con anterioridad, ¿las cosas iban mal? No entendía nada.

Resopló. Vio que mi disposición no iba a cambiar, puesto que yo continuaba forcejeando mientras él me sujetaba. No estaba segura de la mezcla de sentimientos que se agolpaban en mi interior, pero sí sentía la ira, la frustración y, por supuesto, la incredulidad. Ah, sí, también había algo de indignación por allí.

Me soltó e hizo un gesto con las manos en señal de paz, no iba a hacerme daño. No quería hacerme daño, jamás lo haría.

Me alejé de él y me levanté del suelo. A la vez trataba de colocarme bien el vestido, que se había arrugado y descolocado durante aquella situación.

En seguida noté su mano en mi hombro.

—Déjame en paz —le espeté profundamente irritada. Mis pies se movieron un poco, como si quisiera marcharme de allí, pero recapacité—. Márchate de mi habitación.

—Rose —dijo él, sorprendido. Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba. Yo estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando a que se largara de allí.

—¿No entiendes mi idioma? Si quieres puedo hacerte un esquema para que llegues hasta la puerta.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir tonterías? —me sugirió. Yo abrí la boca con indignación, pero no le dije nada—. No voy a irme a ninguna parte, y tú deberías dejar de ser tan susceptible.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que significa esa palabra, Emmett?

—Así no conseguirás molestarme —le miré condescendiente—. Nada que proceda de ti puede llegar a molestarme. Y no pienses cosas raras, sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Y _esto_, no está bien.

—Por supuesto. Como no soy humana, no te intereso. Mensaje captado —le dije con cierto resquemor.

Estaba harta de todo aquello; una vez más, el no ser humana me estaba tocando las narices.

—Eres increíble. Pero ¿tú te estás oyendo?

—Sí, suelo hacerlo. Es un hábito —contesté, irónica—. Y, por si te interesa, no quiero hacer las cosas _bien_. Estoy harta de toda esa basura del bien y del mal, yo estoy por encima de todo eso. Ya no me interesa ser una buena chica que se comporta bien y le da toda la razón a la gente. Ya no soy así —le afirmé.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que formaba parte de mi nueva familia. Había aprendido cosas que no conocía antes, muchas de las que se me había privado durante mi vida humana. Otras tantas, sencillamente, las había aprendido a la fuerza. La vida no era justa, eso estaba claro, y yo ya lo había comprobado. Además, ya era un monstruo, así que ¿por qué no echar un poco más de leña al fuego? De todas formas, jamás iría a ningún otro lugar, no iba a morir nunca, no habría nada más allá. Nada por lo que ser buenos.

Puestos a ir al Infierno, sería mejor aparecer con todo el equipo.

Él continuaba allí, frente a mí, sin mover ni un músculo.

Yo estaba medio girada, con los labios apretados y una mirada que trataba de traspasarlo todo. Incluyéndole a él.

No había comentado nada sobre mi idea de olvidar el bien y todo lo que conllevaba. Únicamente parpadeó en una ocasión, para después desviar su mirada hacia el suelo de manera momentánea. Fue entonces cuando vino derecho hacia mí. No dijo nada, sino que, directamente, me agarró de la cintura y me acercó hacia él.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una especie de lucha por la supervivencia.

Parecía que a los dos iba a sentarnos bien pasar un tiempo alejados de los demás. Y así fue. Nunca había estado tan cerca del Océano, mis padres jamás me habían sacado de Rochester, y era una sensación increíble. Todo era perfecto. Mi vida volvía a ser perfecta y me enorgullecía de ello cada noche que Emmett y yo nos escapábamos de la pequeña cabaña y paseábamos por la orilla, como si fuéramos gente normal.

Pero, por mucho que yo lo deseara, no éramos normales. Algo que se haría patente en cualquier momento, y tuvo que ser aquel día.

—Vale, ahora la lanzaré y tú tendrás que… intentar batearla —me decía él despacio. A la vez, Emmett hacía gestos con la pequeña bola de baseball, como si así yo fuera a entender mejor su explicación.

—Hace horas que lo he entendido, Emmett. No sé para qué sigues.

—Bueno, es que no sabía que también conocieras las reglas de esto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Le sonreí—. No te imagino en tu ciudad bateando bolas —puse una mueca divertida y asentí. Jamás había jugado a baseball, pero no parecía tan difícil. Nada lo era para mí—. ¿Preparada? —le hice un gesto juguetón con la mano izquierda. Mientras, sujetaba sin problemas el bate con la otra mano—. No te voy a avisar, no te voy a avisar...

Y la lanzó. La bola llegó hasta mí con una velocidad y una fuerza increíbles, pero mis reflejos eran muchísimo más rápidos, por lo que logré batearla con facilidad. El estruendo del choque entre la bola y el bate fue insólito, incluso se habría oído a kilómetros de allí, pero no nos paramos a pensarlo demasiado. Era de madrugada y ya no quedaba ni un resquicio de luz, si bien nuestra vista se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas así que pudimos ver cómo la bola recorrió varios metros después de mi jugada hasta perderse de vista.

Yo, que llevaba un vestido largo plateado, me lo había remangado lo suficiente para que no me molestara.

—Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos —empezó a decirme él—, no quiero que te estropees el vestido.

—No quieres que te gane —le corregí. Mientras le miraba divertida. Eso le crispó, no le gustaba perder en nada y menos en un deporte. Tuve suerte de que no me hiciera apostar nada antes de empezar aquel mini partido improvisado. Aunque, bien pensado, yo habría ganado la apuesta. Chasqueé la lengua—. Sabes que tengo razón. Además, yo juego mejor —le dije, sin ningún tipo de humildad.

—Eso ya lo veremos —me retó. Aquel era su punto débil, su competitividad podía con él, siempre. Y a mí me divertía verle así de vez en cuando.

El viento empezaba a azotar en la playa.

Sonreí a Emmett. Iba a dejarle allí con su última palabra y tenía intención de marcharme a la cabaña. O quizá, únicamente quería seguir provocándole. Estaba tan gracioso cuando se enfadaba, que era demasiado tentador.

Me bajé el dobladillo del vestido y así me llegaba prácticamente hasta los tobillos. Ya empezaba a notar el aire traspasando la fina tela de mi vestido, sobre todo en la espalda, donde había una gran abertura. Puede que no fuera el mejor atuendo para ir a la playa, pero había sido un regalo y me quedaba perfecto.

Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar. En ese momento, el viento empezó a revolver mi larga melena colocándose incluso por encima de mi cara. Iba apartándome de la orilla, pues el agua comenzaba a subir y me mojaba los pies. Fue entonces cuando empecé a escuchar sus pasos siguiéndome, sonreí pero no me giré.

Él no me decía nada, probablemente seguiría con la tontería del baseball, así que pasados unos segundos decidí girar un poco el cuello hacia un lado. Le vi, evidentemente me había estado siguiendo, y parecía concentrado en el escote de mi espalda.

Empecé a dar una vuelta sobre mi propio eje, alborotando más aún mi pelo.

—¿Qué miras? —le pregunté. Mi rostro estaba serio y mi boca entreabierta.

—¿Yo? Nada —alcé una ceja. Volví a girarme hacia la dirección que llevaba antes, no sin volver a mirarle con una media sonrisa—. Ese vestido es nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me lo regaló Carlisle. ¿Por qué…

Sin embargo, no pude terminar la respuesta porque, antes de que me diera tiempo, Emmett me cogió en brazos y me tiró al agua. Me cogió totalmente desprevenida, tanto que si hubiera sido humana, tragar toda esa cantidad de agua habría logrado que me ahogara o, al menos, habría necesitado un tiempo para recuperarme.

—¿Pero qué demonios has hecho? —le grité indignada. Tratando de levantarme. Al menos me había lanzado a una zona poco profunda, algo más alejada de la orilla, pero prácticamente en ella.

—Ha sido sin querer – me decía él divertido. Sólo se había mojado hasta las rodillas, mientras que yo estaba empapada; junto con mi pobre, y antes precioso, vestido.

—¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi vestido! —le recriminé—. ¡Y a mi pelo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas perder! —le rechinaron los dientes.

—Tu pelo está perfecto, no te quejes tanto.

—Aghhh —exclamé, irritada—. Ayúdame a levantarme, al menos.

No necesité decirle nada más, en seguida se acercó hasta mí para tenderme su mano. Puse una media sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno y, cuando tomé su mano, le empujé hasta el fondo del agua. Ya estábamos empatados.

Cuando salió a la superficie yo ya estaba de pie, mirándole con cara de no haber roto un plato jamás. Empezó a toser y yo fruncí el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero tampoco iba a ocurrirle nada malo; yo no habría hecho algo que le fuera a hacer daño. No tardó en hacerme un gesto con la mano en señal de que todo estaba bien. Así que, me lancé a abrazarle. Él me cogió y empezamos a hacer el idiota en el agua, sin parar de reír. Hasta que, de repente, algo cambió.

Emmett giró rápidamente el cuello hacia la izquierda. Su actitud me resultó muy extraña, pues yo no entendía qué era lo que había visto u oído. Yo no me había percatado de ello. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me soltó y salió corriendo hacia la dirección en la que habíamos estado un rato antes.

Torpemente, empecé a caminar para tratar de salir del agua cuando casi perdí el equilibrio al meter el pie derecho en una hondonada, pero conseguí mantenerme levantada mientras me mojaba más el pelo para colocarlo todo hacia atrás sin que me molestara. No me gustaba la humedad y, en esos momentos, estaba hasta las cejas de agua.

Eché un vistazo rápido en la dirección que había tomado Emmett. Podía verle a lo lejos, pero se estaba convirtiendo más en un borrón que en una _persona_.

Por fin logré llegar hasta la orilla, respiré hondo. No necesité más para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

El incesante viento había traído hasta mí un olor que, sin ninguna duda, había hecho que Emmett se alejara de mí y fuera a su encuentro. Yo no lo había notado antes porque, en el momento en el que me sumergí en el agua, había dejado de respirar, pero él todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que pudiéramos hacer eso. Cuando llegué, vi que Emmett se estaba acercando demasiado a dos personas: un chico y una chica, más jóvenes que nosotros. Mierda, el viento había tenido toda la culpa. ¡Joder!

—Emmett, no —le dije jadeando. Pero él no me escuchaba. Gracias a Dios que todo estaba a oscuras y era imposible que los chicos le vieran los ojos. Aún así estaban asustados, muy asustados. Nunca supe por qué no había saltado todavía sobre ellos; pensé que habría llegado tarde, pero no, llegué en el momento exacto en el que noté cómo sus músculos se tensaban—. Ven conmigo.

No recibía ninguna respuesta a mis palabras. Los adolescentes me miraban confusos, tampoco entendían qué estaba pasando. Ellos se habían acercado para ver qué había causado un estruendo minutos atrás. Al parecer, mi bateo se escuchó desde la distancia y se habían encontrado con aquello. Con _alguien_ que estaba dispuesto a matarles sin miramientos.

Empecé a respirar de manera entrecortada. Me costaba mucho, era como si me faltara el aire a pesar de que eso no suponía ningún problema. Estaba segura de que mi cara era un poema, sentía la pena recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. O, mejor dicho, lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Escuché con todo detalle el frenético palpitar de los corazones de aquellos muchachos, incluso llegaron a desconcentrarme por unos instantes muy breves. Y estaba segura de que a Emmett le habrían llegado como la canción del flautista de Hamelín. Eran su música, esa música que yo no podía cantar para él.

Empezó a acercarse hacia ellos.

—No —susurré casi sin fuerzas—. No.

El aire me azotaba el rostro, que todavía permanecía mojado. Algún mechón de pelo que ya prácticamente se había secado, empezó a revolverse en mis hombros. Yo permanecía estática, sin poder moverme. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué debía hacer. ¿Debía salvar a los humanos o salvarle a él y, con ello, a nosotros? Los humanos no me importaban lo más mínimo, no les conocía de nada y tampoco tenía interés. No me importaba lo que pudiera sucederles en cualquier circunstancia diferente, pero no quería que _aquello_ ocurriera.

Ese no era Emmett, no era _mi_ Emmett. Y no podía dejar que aquella situación se siguiera repitiendo. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que eso estaría bien, que le ayudaría, pues no era así. Todo aquello le transformaba en alguien diferente, en un monstruo que ni siquiera sabía que yo existía.

Continué sin moverme del sitio, cada vez más desesperada. Notaba como si me estuviera rompiendo por dentro.

Hasta que, de repente, empezó a llover. No eran más que unas míseras gotas, pero descentraron a Emmett de lo que iba a hacer. Estupendo, incluso unas gotas de agua habían podido hacer más que yo por llamar su atención. Me sentía rabiosa.

Les volvió a mirar, pero fue en ese instante cuando se percató de mi presencia y se giró hacia mí. Yo seguía allí, con mirada ausente, esperando a que todo terminara, o, según se mire, que empezara. Una mezcla entre las gotas de lluvia y el agua que conservaba de hacia un rato, empezó a caerme por la cara. ¿Por qué se había esfumado tan deprisa mi felicidad?

Emmett me miraba, pero no decía nada.

—Marchaos —gruñó de pronto. Los chicos no tardaron en hacerle caso y salieron corriendo. Yo ni siquiera alcanzaba a saber lo complicado que había sido para él decir esas palabras, pero, en ese momento, a mí no me importaba.

—Quiero volver a casa —murmuré. Fue lo único que pude articular. Asintió con la cabeza.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a Charlotte, no cruzamos ni una sola palabra. Él conducía el Cadillac V16 que habíamos alquilado para el trayecto de ida y vuelta y yo permanecía en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventanilla sin ganas de nada más. Sabía que de vez en cuando me observaba, siempre que se lo permitía la carretera –a veces, incluso cuando era peligroso-, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para enfadarme.

Tenía toda una mezcla de sentimientos presionándome el pecho, impidiéndome casi _respirar_. Logrando incluso que me sintiera fatigada, más de un modo anímico que físico.

Antes de que pudiéramos siquiera bajar del coche, toda mi familia ya había salido de la casa al percibir el sonido de un coche estacionando allí. Sus miradas eran de confusión, pues no estaba previsto que regresáramos tan pronto. Y se acentuaron cuando salimos del Cadillac, sobre todo por el aspecto que traíamos los dos. Creía que incluso tenía cierto olor al agua del océano, era asqueroso.

Les saludé y subí a mi habitación, no estaba para hablar con nadie.

Rápidamente, me cambié de ropa y me adecenté el pelo. Me miré en el espejo, seguía siendo tan perfecta como antes de marcharnos, no entendía qué podía haber cambiado. Desde luego, no era yo.

Me tumbé en la cama y me tapé con la colcha, no quería pensar en nada, únicamente necesitaba un momento de paz. Y la encontré hasta que empezaron a llegar a mis oídos las voces de los demás, que estaban en el salón. Seguramente, ya se habrían enterado, Edward parecía bastante sorprendido e incluso le reprobó en algún momento. Escuché cosas como "sabía que esto pasaría, se lo advertí", "dime que no lo has hecho" y "Edward, se algo más comprensivo con tu hermano".

También me llegaban algunas frases de Emmett, aunque la mayoría eran inconexas y no tenían demasiado sentido, parecía que su voz estaba demasiado crispada para que pudiera salir ninguna otra cosa de ella.

No sé cuántos días pasé allí dentro, la verdad. Lo único que sabía era que quería estar sola, no deseaba que nadie se me acercara. Y menos Emmett. Intentó entrar varias veces, pero en vista de que yo no contestaba, decidió desistir en sus intentos. Eso era lo que yo quería, alejarle de mí.

Me volví a sumir en una especie de espiral de desdicha y lástima hacia mí misma por confiar siempre en las _personas_ que no debía.

No me di cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto hasta que Emmett se acercó a mí por detrás. No se metió dentro de la colcha, prefirió quedarse encima para no molestarme. Me tocó el hombro, suavemente.

—Rose —susurró en voz muy baja. No me giré y mi expresión volvió a ser ruda e irritada—. Por favor, Rose.

Varios minutos después, en los que tuve que soportar el tedio de su intento de súplica, decidí darle una oportunidad. Probablemente para que así me dejara en paz.

Le miré. Su rostro no era el habitual, la tristeza había deformado sus bellas y alegres facciones. Algo que se acrecentó, todavía más, cuando vio mi cara.

—No sé lo que me pasó… de verdad que yo no quería —empezó a gimotear—. Nunca habría hecho algo así delante de ti, yo no…

—Pero ibas a hacerlo si no se hubiera puesto a llover —le recriminé.

—No, yo… No sabía que estabas ahí —eso no mejoraba las cosas, precisamente. Fruncí el ceño—. No me daba cuenta de nada, era como si no fuera yo. Algo me controlaba —gruñó—, no sé ni cómo explicártelo.

—No tienes nada que explicarme, te comportaste así y yo lo vi. No me prestaste ningún tipo de atención cuando te pedí que te alejaras de ellos —cerró los ojos, el labio inferior empezó a temblarme—. No quiero volver a pasar algo así —le dije, controlando mis emociones. Él reaccionó en seguida y me acarició la mejilla.

—Nunca, nunca más. Te lo prometo, Rose. Haré lo que sea, no quiero que seas infeliz. Seré como vosotros, quiero serlo —dijo de repente. Alcé la mirada hacia él con sorpresa—. Y no esperaré hasta que todo esto pase, lo haré ya.

La sorpresa inundaba mi cara. No pude evitar que mi boca se entreabriera y que mis ojos hicieran lo propio.

Su mano acariciaba ansiosa mi rostro mientras yo continuaba sumida en el estupor. Lo había hecho, había decidido dejarlo todo por mí. Todo lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos, todo lo que le haría sentirse fuerte y completo. Y lo hacía por estar conmigo, por ser como mi familia y como yo.

Le pregunté en un susurro si lo que me estaba diciendo era cierto y pensaba cumplirlo. Me prometió que sería así.

Y, a pesar de que no me entusiasmaba mostrar mis sentimientos, le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Resultó que aquello liberó la presión que sentía hasta hacía nada, aquella que me destrozaba anímicamente.

Emmett quería ser todo lo que yo necesitaba, todo lo que me hacía falta, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo le costara lo que le costara. De nuevo me sentí feliz, me sentí completamente dichosa a su lado. Allí tumbados, él todavía fuera de la colcha y yo dentro, abrazados mientras él me acariciaba la melena y jugueteaba con ella.

—Rose —me llamó. Yo le contesté con algo parecido a un "¿Hmmm?"—, te quiero —sonreí abiertamente—. ¿Estaremos juntos?

—Sí, Emmett. Juntos, viviremos eternamente —terminé diciéndole.

Y allí pasamos toda la noche. Jamás volví a arrepentirme de haber tomado aquella decisión, nunca volví a pensar dos veces en si había sido lo apropiado llevarle ante Carlisle. Simplemente, lo supe. Debía hacerlo y fue lo que dio sentido al resto de mi existencia. Un acto de amor que fui capaz de llevar a cabo, consiguiendo así salvarle la vida. Logrando salvarnos a ambos.

Así al menos la eternidad no estaría vacía, no para mí.

-.-.-.-

_**N/A**__: __hablo mucho de días y semanas, pero en ningún momento he concretado el tiempo que ha pasado. Rosalie es transformada en 1933 y estamos en 1935 (para el que no se acuerde, en el 36 es cuando llegan a Forks -en realidad, Hoquiam- por primera vez), desde la transformación de Emmett han pasado algo más de cinco meses. Quería abarcar un espacio de tiempo en el que fuera medianamente lógico que ocurriera todo el fic. Tampoco es que fuera estrictamente necesario saber el tiempo que transcurre, pero es más que nada para que os hagáis una idea aproximada._

_Meyer dijo en alguna ocasión que Emmett es algo así como Edward. En el sentido de que ambos en el fondo son hombres de familia, harían cualquier cosa por mantener unidos a todos los que quieren y les gustaría haber podido formar su propia familia. Esto lo dijo en respuesta a por qué Emmett dejó de beber sangre humana, porque él quería ser todo lo humano posible para poder formar parte de la familia y permanecer al lado de Rose. Y la única manera lógica de lograr que ese cambio fuera perceptible en un fic, era por medio de una situación extrema como esta. _

_Bueno, soy consciente de que este último capítulo ha estado quizá demasiado edulcorado (azucarado, romanticón, etc, etc xD), pero, oye, ¡que los libros lo son más! xDD. No, no sé, no me agrada demasiado escribir cosas tan románticas, no hasta este extremo, pero en vista de la tónica general de la saga, lo más normal es que esto vaya acorde con la misma, así que… azúcar para todos, LOL._

_Y nada, hasta aquí el fic "Vampire Beauty", ha sido todo un placer publicar esto y que además os haya gustado tantísimo. Sé que a veces me repito, pero vuestro apoyo ha sido muy importante para mí, really. Palabrita de fanpire. Es una penita que ya se termine, pero ya estoy con la "continuación" (sí, aquel oneshot de su llegada a Hoquiam que comenté en su momento) y tengo varios fics de Rose empezados, así que, yo estaré encantada de que sigáis leyendo mis historias. _

_Espero que todo esto haya servido para que conozcamos un poquito más al personaje de Rosalie Hale, que era verdaderamente mi intención. Es mi personaje femenino favorito y creo que se merece algo más que cuatro líneas y todo el odio del planeta. He dicho xD._

_Se os quiere, _

_Lyn._


End file.
